A Hybrid's True Love
by mizzsmilez529
Summary: When Bella returns from Italy after saving Edward she decides that she doesn't want to be with someone who says they love her and then leaves her only to try to kill himself once he thinks she died. What happens when she moves to Mystic Falls to live with her aunt? She meets the hybrid that everyone says is evil and heartless. Can Bella change the heartless hybrid? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Closing the Door

_Hey you guys I just want to thank everyone that has been reading and following my other story Elijah's Mate. Because of the success of that story I decided to write a Bella and Klaus pairing._

_Don't worry I am not done with Elijah's Mate I plan to update that story soon but I had this idea for this story that I just had to write down as soon as I could while I was thinking about it. I will do my best to update both stories often but sometimes I get busy with my kids and don't always have the extra time to sit down and type no matter how hard I try. _

_I will try to post updates at least two or three times a week if I'm lucky I can get an update in every other day but I want to make sure I write my chapters and stories well and I don't want to leave anything out. _

_I also want to see what you guys think of this first chapter and if the reviews are good then expect updates on this story as well as my other one regularly. So be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think._

_Things will not be the same as they are in the books, movies, or TV shows. I will make some things the same but most times I will be adding my own twist to everything and I hope you all enjoy._

_In case any of you were wondering I picture Lilly Collins as Bella. It's not that I have anything against Kristen Stewart she is a very amazing actress I just really like Lilly Collins._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries no matter how much I wish I did._

* * *

_BPOV_

I can't believe that I actually went to Italy just when my dad needed me the most I left him without even telling him where I was going. He just lost his best friend and I didn't realize that he could have also lost me. I had to go and try to help save Edward it was the right thing to do right?

Even though he left me stranded in the woods alone when he broke up with me only a few days after my disastrous birthday that his sister just had to throw for me. To make a long story short Edward and his entire family are vampires and I got a paper cut when opening one of the gifts that I received from his family.

Well that one little paper cut fueled not only his family's thirst for blood but he has an empath brother so everyone's thirst drove his brother over the edge and his brother tried to kill me. I can't say that I was mad at him I understood but Edward threw me across the room into a glass table and that one cut turned into a huge cut on my arm and that made things go from bad to worse.

Edward being the jerkoff that he is decided that by him and his family being a part of my life was just to dangerous for me a simple pathetic human. Although those weren't his exact words you could tell that's what he wanted to say. So this pathetic human had to go and save his ass from a certain death.

It's not my fault that he broke my heart and his bitch of a sister called him to tell him that Alice saw me jumping off a cliff. Had Alice paid more attention to her vision she would have seen where I was cliff diving and not committing suicide. No matter how bad he hurt me I would never take the coward's way out like he tried to.

Now we are sitting here on this plane and he is trying his hardest to apologize to me and beg me for my forgiveness. I don't care he can try to get himself killed again but I will not take his sorry ass back I just can't see myself seeing him anymore after today.

"Bella please just talk to me. I'm so sorry that I left you and I'm sorry that I made my family leave you with out saying goodbye. I honestly thought it was for the best I just wanted you to be safe and happy."

I scuffed at him can you believe this, "Edward it's just best you stop talking to me right now or I will make a scene on this damn plane. You don't get to decide what's best for me it's my life and my choice. I just helped save your life and in the end I risked my life for someone who no longer matters to me. Leave me along and shut up and once I get back home I don't want to see you ever again."

He looked at me with pain in his eyes and I couldn't feel sorry for him I had a similar look on my face almost seven months ago and he didn't stay or care so why should I?"

Alice whispered to him that it was just best for him to leave me alone because I really would cause a scene and it wouldn't turn out good for them.

Alice then looked to me and said, "Bella I know that you are hurt and if it makes you feel better the Volturi won't come looking for you for a while you don't have to be changed right away."

"Well that just goes to show how much you know about me Alice I won't be changed at all. If they come looking for me they will just have to kill me but I don't plan on becoming a member of your family anymore now or ever."

Alice looked hurt but she brought it on herself just like Edward did because after thinking about everything she really didn't need my help that was just an excuse to drag me back into their life. I can't believe that at one point I wanted to be like them and be a part of their family. Once I decided that I didn't want to be like them or a part of their family it felt like a weight was lifted off of me and I felt freer like before I met them.

Alice gasped out, "Edward I can't see Bella anymore it's like she just disappeared from my sight and she's sitting right here how is that possible."

I just looked at both of them and smirked at least I know I will be free of them. I decided that once I get home I would talk to my dad and ask him if I could move in with my aunt. My dad has a sister that lives in a small town called Mystic Falls, Virginia and they haven't talked in years but my cousin Caroline and I talk often and I would love go live with them and it's warmer in Virginia then it is in Forks, Washington.

Once the plane landed at the Sea-Tac Airport in Seattle I wasn't surprised to see his family standing there waiting and everyone embraced him in hugs. I had to admit I was happy to see his brother Emmett he was a big guy but he had one of the kindest hearts and spirits in a person that you could ever meet.

He walked over to me and picked me up in a warm and loving hug and I knew out of everyone I would miss him the most but this is something that I needed to do for me.

"Umm Emmett you are kind of pushing all of my organs together and I can't breath."

He gently sat me down, "oh sorry Bella I forget how fragile you are. It's just I missed you so much little sister it was hell just talking to Charlie on the phone every once in a while to see how you were doing."  
I looked confused, "what do you mean talk to Charlie on the phone every once in a while to see how I was doing?"

"Oh that's right I forgot you didn't know about that but before we left Jasper and I went to the station to see Charlie. We gave him our number and told him that even though we were leaving we wanted to make sure it was ok to call every now and then to check up on you and see how you were doing.

We made him promise not to tell you because we didn't want you to think that we were keeping tabs on you when we just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know that's doesn't make up for us just leaving without saying bye but I just want to know if you could see it in your heart to forgive us?"  
I smiled it was hard saying no to Emmett, "of course I can Emmett I forgive you and Jasper but as for everyone else I don't want to have anything else to do with them. Do you think the two of you can drive me home and we can talk in the car?"

Emmett and Jasper both smiled at me and Jasper spoke up for the first time after giving me a quick hug. "Why sure we can darlin and thank you for forgiving us you always was so kind to us more kind then you should be but I appreciate it none the less."

Esme and Carlisle walked over to me and both of them told me thank you for going over there to save Edward. I told them that it was fine but don't look for me to save him again and they tried to give me a hug and I stopped them both.

"I don't want any of you to confuse my saving Edward as me forgiving everyone you all still hurt me very much and I don't think I can ever forget that. After today I don't want to see any of you again Emmett and Jasper are fine but the rest of you can just forget about me like you did seven months ago without any problems."

Everyone held their heads down and I decided to ask something that had been on my mind ever since it happened. "I do have a question for everyone. When you all left Edward to dump me did you know he would leave me in the woods alone? I mean it wouldn't surprise me if you did know I'm just curious because I could have died I was in those dark and wet woods for hours with more then half the town looking for me." I said angrily.

Everyone's heads snapped up and they all looked at Edward pissed. Emmett and Jasper both hissed out at Edward and he held his head down in shame. I looked up at Jasper who was looking close to ripping Edward apart right there in the airport. I put my hand on his arm to stop him and said, "it's ok Jasper it's really not worth it. I need to get home or my dad just might kill me"

He didn't really want to stop by they just walked me out to one of their cars and I sat in the back while Jasper drove and Emmett was facing me the entire car ride to my house. He was asking me how everyone was doing and I was telling him about the wolves and he thought it was funny that once they left I just couldn't stay away from the supernatural.

"Really Bella so the vampires leave and you start hanging with wolves?"

"Hey what can I say they did save me from Laurent."

Both of them stopped laughing and they both looked pissed Jasper looked at me through the rearview mirror. "What do you mean they saved you from Laurent?"

"Just what I said I was hiking in the woods looking for the meadow where Edward took me before and once I was there I looked up to see Laurent across the field. He said something about doing a favor for Victoria.

He was about to kill me when I saw five huge wolves. I mean they aren't you typical wolves either they are horse size and next thing I knew he ran and they went after him. I took off and ran back home and told my dad and they went hunting searching for the wolves. It wasn't until a few days later I found out it was the boys from La Push."

Emmett and Jasper both looked sad Emmett looked to me and said, "Bells I will never be able to forgive myself for our family placing you in danger and leaving you to deal with the mess that we created. I will understand if you don't want to see me and Jasper again like you don't want to see the rest of our family. It's no one else's fault but our own and if something had happened to you I wouldn't have gotten over it."

I looked to the both of them, "it's ok you two don't have to feel guilty I'm ok and I would love nothing more then to see you two often but I plan on asking my dad if I can move. I would like for us to stay in contact this time though instead of you having to go through my dad is that ok with the two of you?"

Jasper smiled and said, "hell yeah that's ok with us little darlin and we just may come and visit you if you do move. We will keep our distance until you move so that Edward doesn't try to sneak over to see you. We will be sure to keep him away from you it's the least we can do."

"Just as long as you both promise to stop by and see me before I leave."

Emmett smiled, "are you kidding I won't make the same mistake twice you will always be my sister Bella even when you are old and grey and wrinkly."

I couldn't help but to laugh at him no matter how terrible everything seems I can always count on Emmett to make me smile. Pretty soon we pulled up outside of my house and Emmett opened the car door for me. My dad came rushing out of the house and he wrapped me in a tight hug. I half expected him to yell at me and lock me in my room and I was surprised when he shook Emmett and Jasper's hands.

"Thank you both of you for making sure she made it back safe and if he is here in town you be sure to tell him if he comes any where near my house or Bella I will put a bullet in him no questions asked."

Emmett and Jasper both nodded their heads and gave me a hug and told me they would see me soon and got in their car and left.

I looked at my dad once we were inside the house, "dad I'm so sorry I left without telling you but I was really needed and I couldn't not help."

"It's ok Bells Emmett and Jasper gave me a call right after you left saying that Edward was in bad shape and they thought that if he saw you it would help him. I know you wouldn't be able to turn your back on someone who needs help just please tell me you don't plan on taking him back?"

"No dad actually it's just the opposite. I wanted to know if you think it would be ok if I went and lived with aunt Liz and Caroline. I know the two of you haven't talked in years but I talk to her every time I talk to Caroline. I won't go if you aren't ok with it but I think it would be best for me to put some distance between Edward and myself."

"I don't have a problem with it I will just missed you. I just got you back Bells and now you are ready to leave me again."

"I don't want to leave you dad but it really is best for me to leave Forks behind and I can't ask you to up and leave your job just because I had a rough break up. You have friends here and the town really respects you and loves you. Forks is your home not mine."

"Well before we decide anything why don't you call your aunt and if she is ok with it then I will even go with you until you get settled in but there are some things I think you need to know about Mystic Falls before you decide to make it your home."

"Ok what is it dad?"

"Well for one our family is a founding family of Mystic Falls meaning that the Swans was a family that helped established Mystic Falls and so is your aunts husband's family."

"Ok why is that important for me to know that our family was a founding family?" I asked my dad confused for a moment.

"It's important because of our family's history you also need to know that our family are known vampire hunter's."

"Wait what? Did you just say vampire hunters?"

"Yes Bells, vampire hunters and before you ask vampires are very real."

How in the hell did my dad know about vampires and how is it my family are vampire hunters? Am I dreaming or am I just losing my mind. I mean I know that vampires are real and if we are a family of vampire hunter's then why haven't my dad noticed that I was dating a vampire?

What in the hell is going on?

* * *

_So you guys be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think._

_Did you like it or no?_

_The more reviews I get the quicker I am to update so if you like it and want to read more REVIEW!_

_If there is something you would like to see happen or a favorite character you would like to see be sure to tell me and I will do my best to make it happen._

_I don't always have time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors I let spell check handle that._

_Also if you haven't had a chance to read Elijah's Mate be sure to check it out and let me know what you think about it._

_Until next time…._


	2. Meeting the Perfect Stranger

_Hey you guys I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart you guys seriously rock. 31 reviews in the same day I am truly grateful and I love each and every one of you. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to everyone's reviews but I am responding now. Thank you so very much you all left nothing but positive reviews and that was what truly touched me._

_So in the last chapter Charlie revealed that the Swan family are vampire hunters and he told Bella that vampires are very real._

_In this chapter Charlie will tell Bella some things that she never knew and they will be traveling to Mystic Falls._

_We may also get to see our favorite hybrid's POV if we are lucky so keep your fingers cross that I get to add it in._

_I don't know if I've said this before but this is starting after Eclipse of course but in the second season of Vampire Diaries in case any of you were wondering._

_Remember that some of the things that happened in the books, show, or movies will not be the same because this is my story with my own twist. Some things may stay the same or not._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_BPOV_

"Bells kid you have got to stop chewing on your lip or you will start bleeding."

I stopped and looked at my dad, "dad what exactly do you mean our family are vampire hunters?"

"Ok well you remember how when you were younger and I would teach you self defense? Well I wasn't really teaching you self-defense I was showing you some basic moves that you could use to fight off a vampire if you are ever attack by one. At an early age all Swan's learn the moves that I taught you and then once they turn eighteen we start training our children with stakes and vervain. I would have started teaching you time you turned eighteen but then all of that stuff happened with Edward and you just wasn't yourself.

Anyways there are seven founding families the Swan's, Forbes, Gilbert's, Lockwood's, Salvatore's, and the Fells. All of our families are really close and although they had heard about vampires and knew how to fight them they had never come across any of them for them to believe they were real.

However in the late 1800's they realized that vampires are as real as me and you. Once they found out that vampires were living in Mystic Falls the town placed vervain in the towns well and easily captured all of the vampires that were in town. They town's people decided it would be a good idea imprison all 27 vampires they captured.

Although they were able to capture the vampires easily two young guys died that night. Damon was in his mid twenties and his brother Stefan was just a teenage boy. They were trying to help one of the vampires escape a teenage girl that they had both fallen in love with.

So anyways after that our family thought it would be a good idea to secretly train our children how to kill a vampire. They even tried to convince the rest of the founding families to agree to train all of our kids together but they didn't see a need to.

They were so sure that vampires would never come back to Mystic Falls but our family just didn't want to take that chance. So Bella before you leave we will work on some more of those moves because you are drawn to danger like a moth to a flame. I know all about the Cullen's.

Before you try to deny it or flat out lie to me I knew what they were before you moved her. Once I met the doctor at the hospital I asked him what they were and he tried to lie but I could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't human. So he invited me to dinner and they all explained to me that they were cold one's and not traditional vampires and that the sun doesn't hurt them they also told me their stories.

When I realized they weren't a threat to the town or to anyone else it was ok. I also know that the kids from La Push are shape shifters. Before you ask yes werewolves are real but your friends from La Push aren't real werewolves."

I looked at my dad taking in everything he had reveal, "wait if you knew what the Cullen's are then why did you threaten to shoot Edward if you know it won't kill him?"

"Who says I want to kill him I just want him to experience some of the pain he put you through. Now go upstairs and change into something comfortable and call your aunt while you are up there just don't let her know you know anything I will tell her in person."

I went upstairs and called Caroline.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Care how are you?"

_"Bella? Hey I'm good how are you doing?"_

"I'm doing good and I was wondering if aunt Liz was at home?"

_"No she's at the station right now what is it?"_

"Well I was wondering if I could come and live with you guys and finish out my senior year there."

_"Really? How about I give my mom a call and tell her to call you back as soon as she can?"_

"Ok that sounds fine. You wouldn't have a problem if I came and lived with you guys would you?"

_"Are you kidding me I know I would love it if you came and lived with us it gets so lonely in this house when my mom is at work."_

"I know tell me about it. Isn't it funny that both of our parents are cops and not only that but Chief of police and the Sherriff?"

"_I know right and then they are brother and sister."_

"Yes well I will let you call your mom and my dad needs to talk to me about something so I will call you after I talk to aunt Liz and let you know what she says."

_"Ok but I already know she will say yes she misses you just as much as I do. Bye Bells."_

"Bye Care."

I changed into a blue jogging suit when I got back downstairs my dad was there waiting in sweat pants and a hoody.

"Alright Bells I will teach you the basic seeing as how most vampire hunters aren't as clumsy as you are so I will just teach you how to defend yourself and not hunt a vampire."

"Do you know how to hunt a vampire and kill one?"

"Yes but I'm also a cop."

"Ha Ha dad very funny. So why did I have to change?"

"Well even though you won't be able to physically hunt a vampire I want you to be able to defend yourself. I want it to become second nature to you. I want you to not have to think about your next move and if you get caught in a situation to where you are tied to a chair or anything I want you to be able to free yourself."

I nodded my head and then we went outside to the backyard and I looked at my dad like he was crazy when he told me to drop down and start doing push ups until I could no longer lift myself up.

"Come on Bells if you are going to live with your aunt you have to do this and you need to workout everyday to build your strength. Eventually it will become second nature and you will be able to do this without any problems. I need to know that you will be able to protect yourself ok?"

"Ok dad I get it."

I dropped down determined to show my dad that I would be fine. I surprised even myself when I was able to do fifty push up before my arms started hurting.

"Alright Bells that was good pretty soon you will be able to do a hundred without any problems. Ok now I want you to take a swing at me."

I looked at my dad like he lost his mind, "you want me to hit you?"

"I didn't say hit me I said take a swing at me. I know you can't hit me so come one swing."

I was still hesitant I mean yeah my dad is a pretty easy going guy and no one has a problem with him everyone likes him. So why would I take a swing at my dad when he's done nothing wrong. I mean he wasn't even upset that I was missing for a few days.

"Dad I'm not about to swing at you. I just can't."

"Ok well if you don't swing at me then you are grounded and you can't go live with your aunt."

"Ok that's fine I will not go live with aunt Liz and I'm grounded but I will not swing at my dad."

He looked at me shocked and said, "Ok well let me make a call and you can swing at someone else."

"Thank you."

He pulled out his cellphone and made a quick call and hung up. Before he could say anything my phone went off and I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella how are you? Caroline told me that you called what's going on?"

"Hey aunt Liz. I'm good and I was actually calling to see if I could come and finish my senior year off with you guys?"

"Really? Yes hon that's fine when do you plan on coming so I can go ahead and sign you up for school."

"I guess I can have everything packed and ready the day after tomorrow. Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"No sweetie I would love to have you and I'm sure Caroline will love having someone at the house with her while I'm working."

"Ok well I guess I will see you the day after tomorrow and thank you aunt Liz."

"No problem Bella, hey let me speak to your dad for a minute if he's there."

"Ok here he is right here."

I gave my dad the phone excited that my aunt said yes. I could hear it in my dad's voice that he didn't like whatever my aunt was saying. He eventually ended the call.

"So dad what was that about?" I asked him afraid I couldn't go and live with my aunt.

"Well Bells it seems that the situation we were talking about in the house has started back up in Mystic Falls. Liz was just asking me for my help so I will be going with you and help her out for a little while. So I will be able to help train you more she also told me that your cousin is now one of them."

I looked just as shocked as my dad, "wait how did that happen?"

"She couldn't tell me everything but one is in town killing people left to right and some how Caroline had the blood in her system and someone killed her and it turned her. She was telling me so I wouldn't hurt Caroline and she wanted to let me know what you were walking into. How could she think I would hurt my own niece?"

I knew my dad was upset that my aunt would even begin to think like that and before I could say anything else I saw Jasper walking into our backyard with a big smile on his face.

My dad looked at him, "thanks for coming Major."

"No problem Chief Swan. What do you need from me?"

"Well I'm training Bella and I told her to take a swing at me but she refused. So I thought what better way to teach her then from you and besides she might have forgiven you but she is still pissed at you."

I smiled thinking to myself that my dad knows me so well. I didn't even tell him I was still pissed at Emmett and Jasper but the fact that he knew I was pissed at them tells me my dad paid more attention then I thought he did.

"Well alright, so take a swing at me darlin."

I decided to swing at him but he moved to fast and I almost fell over. After that Jasper and my dad showed me different techniques and ways to be able to fight off a vampire. Soon it was dark and late and cold and I had bruises all over my body it seemed like. I did so many punches and jumping and moving I fell often. Once we got back inside I went straight to the bathroom and soaked in a nice hot bath.

When I got back in my room I fell across the bed and went to sleep time my head hit my pillow.

When I woke up the next day I went downstairs surprised to see my dad sitting down reading the newspaper.

"What are you doing here dad I thought you had to work today?"

"Oh no I called and told them that I was taking a month off that way I can train you and I can help your aunt. If I need more time I will just let them know I have a lot of time built up anyway so I can take at least three months off."

"Oh ok so what time are we going outside?"

"In a little while actually and this time I invited Jake over so he could try and help you."

I nodded but I didn't say anything because I thought Jake was pissed with me for leaving. I didn't want to think about it to much seeing as how I won't see Jake anymore after I leave unless I come back to visit my dad. I quickly fixed my dad and me some breakfast and after booking our flight I called aunt Liz to let her know when we were arriving.

That day after packing most of my things we spent training with Jake and Emmett and Jasper came by after Jake left to help me a little more. I told them that we would be leaving tomorrow and they gave me their numbers and said to call just to talk or if I needed anything.

I decided to ask what I have been dying to know, "why did you guys stay in touch with my dad and not me?"

Emmett held his head down and Jasper looked a little upset, "well Bella after your birthday party when Edward caught up to me he eventually convinced me to come back but to hunt first. When I got back you were already gone and they told me that Edward took you home but you said that you didn't blame me and that you forgave me.

Well when Edward came back the next morning the emotions that were radiating off of him were pain, hurt, and confusion. He told us that you said you didn't want to see any of us anymore and that you hated all of us. I couldn't believe that you would say something like that but his emotions is what convinced me that we had finally pushed you past your breaking point.

Emmett and I was going to come and see you after school but Edward said that it would be best if we just left you alone like you wanted us to. So we went by the station before we left and I told Charlie what had happened and he said that it was best to just leave you alone and give you some time.

Had we known that it wasn't true then we would have stayed and talked to you. We didn't even know he left you in the woods until yesterday and trust me when we back home yesterday me and Emmett both kicked his ass. We didn't kill him but we gave him one hell of an ass whooping.

We both know that it's going to take time and we have all the time in the world. Just know that if you ever need either one of us we will come running. We have your back Bella and we always will. You just be careful where you're going ok?"  
I smiled at both of them and gave them a hug and told them I would call them once I made it there safe. He is right it will take me a while before I can truly forgive them because I will always be wondering if they will just up and leave out of my life again but I was willing to give them a chance. That night I thought about everything Jasper had told me and couldn't believe Edward would go so far to keep his family away from me not caring how it would affect me in the end.

Once my dad and I had everything in the car ready to make the drive to Seattle I was shocked to see Jake standing outside.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"Bella I know I've been a major jackass and I just want to tell you I'm sorry. I wanted to let you know that Sam said if you ever need anyone from the pack to just give us a call and we will be there no questions asked."

I smiled at Jake and gave him a hug, "thanks Jake and yes you have been a major jackass but I could never stay mad at you. I will give you a call when I land and tell Sam I said thanks."

"No problem Bells and you be careful and just know I will miss you like crazy."

"I'll miss you to Jake and maybe you will find your imprint while I'm gone and when I do I want to hear all about her."

"Maybe I will but you will always be my number one girl Bella never forget that."

I smiled at him and gave him one last hug and got in the car.

We made it to the airport with just enough time to check our luggage and go through airport security. My dad and I sat talking most of the flight ignoring the inflight movie. Once we did finally land I had to use the bathroom really bad. I hate using the small bathrooms on the plane and would rather wait until I land to go.

I was rushing so fast that I bumped into this tall guy with dirty blond hair and my purse fell dropping all of it's contents out of it. He caught me before I could land on my butt.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I didn't mean to run into you." I looked into the most gorgeous pair of baby blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Don't fret love, I'm fine. Here why don't I help you."

"No that's fine I got it really."

"Oh no I insist it's not everyday a beautiful girl like yourself runs into me." He said while smiling at me with his hands still wrapped around my waist.

I smiled back at him, "it's really ok my name is Bella by the way."

"Bella I'm guessing short for Isabella right?"

"Yes but I just prefer for people to call me Bella."

"Ok well Bella you can call me Nik. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice meeting you as well Nik if you don't mind I need to get my things I was on my way to the restroom."

"Oh yes I'm sorry about that love."

I reached down and started putting everything in my bag and he reached down and helped me once I had everything put away I stood and he held out his hand and I took it expecting him to shake it but he threw me a curveball by kissing the back of my hand.

"It was very nice meeting you Bella and I do hope we cross paths again one day. You have a good day love."

"Thank you."

I then walked off not noticing him smiling at me still before he pulled his phone out to make a call.

_KPOV_

I watched as the brown haired beauty walked off and to the bathroom and I pulled my phone out to call a number I usually use when I need information. She had an innocence about her and she just seem so nice but I can also tell she is very clumsy from the way she almost tripped when she was at the bathroom door.

"Find out everything that you can on a Isabella Swan for a place called Forks, Washington and get back in touch with me pronto."

I hung up not waiting for a response knowing they would find everything out that I needed to know. I was able to get her full name and see where she was from when her ID fell out of her bag. What really caught me off guard is she had vervain in her system and in a clear vial in her purse. I was able to smell it when I caught her.

That is why I want to know everything that I can about her because if she had vervain in her system that means she knows about vampires. I would love to know how she knows about vampires especially if she lives in a small town I have never heard of before.

I have never seen someone so beautiful and smell so delicious. I didn't know if I wanted to get to know her or just drink her blood. After talking to her in that short amount of time I realized I would love to get to know her. Plus with her having the vervain in her system I couldn't drink her blood. I mean I could have killed her since I couldn't compel her but there was just something about her. Strange as it seems I can't quite figure it out.

Maybe I will look her up after I break this bloody curse my mother place on me. I didn't have time to socialize with a female at the moment but one this curse is broken I will take the time to get to know her. I would however have all the time in the word once my task is complete.

I walked out of the airport to the car that was already outside waiting for me. Mystic Falls here I come and I can't wait to stir up some trouble.

* * *

_So you guys tell me what you think. Did you like their meeting or no._

_Be sure to leave a REVIEW and the more reviews I get the quicker I will update it pushes me to update quicker._

_If there is something you would like to see happen or a favorite character you would like to see be sure to let me know and I will do my best to make it happen. I can't promise that it will always happen but I will do my best to make it happen._

_In the next chapter Bella meets the gang of Mystic Falls and she also gets to meet a mysterious stranger._

_Please remember that I don't always have the extra time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spell check handle all of that._

_Until next time…_


	3. PSA For the Guest Reviewer

**_Ok I feel there are some things that I need to address. This does not pertain to everyone one. I just feel the need to get this out there and maybe you guys will understand after you read it however you don't have to read this if it isn't meant for you. I will post the next chapter of each story up very soon I'm working on them now but this just couldn't be helped it was long overdue._**

**_Firstly at the end of every chapter I post this message PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I DON'T ALWAYS HAVE THE EXTRA TIME TO GO BACK AND CORRECT ANY SPELLING, GRAMMAR, OR PUNCTUATION ERRORS._**

**_I post that for the reason being I have a guest reviewer that always say something about my punctuation not being correct or whatever it is they say._**

**_So let me tell you a little something about myself. I am a stay at home mom of four beautiful little girls ages 8, 6, 4, and 2. So forgive me if my punctuation is not up to your par._**

**_I also have Graves Disease/Hyperthyroidism and Pulmonary Hypertension. Don't take this as my using my illness as an excuse because it is actually the complete opposite. I also get maybe two to three hours a sleep each day a right now I'm fighting a cold. It may not seem much to anyone else but for me when I have a cold I also have a higher risk for heart failure and most times with a slight cold I'm admitted into the hospital in the heart center for four days to weeks on end. However I refuse to lay down and die and sulk in misery just because my condition is a lot worse then other people with my condition._**

**_I get up every single day and take care of my kids and my husband who also works 3rd shift. Half the time I don't have a chance to eat until well after 3 pm. Then I take my time to sit down and type with not only a 2 year old that is constantly in my lap playing with the keyboard but wanting my attention. I'm lucky that my stories make sense half the time because I can be in the middle of a chapter and here she comes trying to type with me._**

**_Secondly for you to say that the Elijah and Klaus pairings are boring is an insult to not only myself but to all the other authors that take their time to sit down and write these stories. I can't speak for other people but you don't know what that person is going through to be so harsh._**

**_Then you say my plot and dialogs can use some improvements ok whatever I can take that but to the 58 other people that left such positive a great reviews it doesn't seem to be a big issue to everyone else._**

**_I mean are you a professional writer or an English teacher or something to always point out the mistakes instead of the things you like._**

**_Also to say that you don't see why a thousand year old vampire would be interest in Bella and you don't see Klaus giving two shits about Bella that's not only rude but harsh as well._**

**_Let's be adults about this situation because I really don't care what you like or don't like about the story because there are hundreds of other people that not only read and follow this story but they like it as well. _**

**_You can't say you don't understand where I'm taking this story just two chapters in so you have one of two options you can read it or don't read it. Will I be sad that one person decided this story wasn't good enough for them NO I won't._**

**_Another thing that ticked me off was the Finn or Kol pairing. Someone already asked me about doing a Kol pairing and I told them that I would think about it seeing as how I'm writing two stories at once I refuse to add more to my plate at the moment._**

**_As for doing a Finn pairing right now I just don't care too much for the character and that's the truth. I'm sure everyone has that one character that they don't like and Finn is mine. Now he can however redeem himself but at the moment I don't see that happening. I'm not saying that I will never to a Finn pairing but I just don't see it in the near future._**

**_Klaus and Elijah are two of my absolute favorite characters ever and I like Damon Salvatore as well but you see more Damon and Bella pairings more then anything._**

**_You may not like anything that I've had to say and if you feel the need to report me and have me removed from this sight then that is fine do whatever it is you need to do to sleep better at night._**

**_I'm a really nice person other wise and I try to see the best in everybody and I get along with everyone. It also takes a lot to get me upset however there is one thing I will never tolerate and it is BULLYING. You may not see it that way but to hide behind a guest name and insult someone work that they work hard to achieve is making you nothing more then a bully._**

**_Anyways to everyone else I really do love and appreciate all of your support and it is because of your support I am able to keep going when writing these stories._**

**_I am writing a new chapter to both of my stories and I would have posted them last night but I got so sick that I actually laid down and slept for more then three hours I got five hours of sleep. To most that may not seem like much but to me it was like I hit the jackpot. _**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapters of both my stories and sorry for the rant it was only intended for the one guest reviewer that always has something negative to say._**

**_Until next time…_**


	4. Meeting the Mystic Crew

_So if you are still with me after that PSA then thank you so much I really do appreciate all of your love and support. If not I understand completely._

_Thanks so much for all of the wonderful and positive reviews that I received it really does mean a lot to me. So keep the sweet words and reviews coming because they really brighten my day when I read all of them. I do read every single one of them and I'm sorry that I'm not always able to respond to them so thank you each and every one of you._

_In the last chapter Klaus and Bella met each other in the airport and sparks were flying. We also got to read the meeting in Klaus POV and let's just say that Bella will be on his mind but his main goal is to break the curse._

_In this chapter we will see if them meeting each other affected Bella in any way and we will also get to meet the Mystic gang._

_I may even do this chapter in another person's POV maybe two but it will always mostly be Bella and Klaus POV._

_Remember that things that happened in the books, movies, and TV shows will be different then in this story._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_BPOV_

"Sorry dad it took so long but on my way to the restroom I bumped into this guy and everything fell out of my bag."

"It's ok Bells I would have started looking for you sooner or later I just figured you just fell in." My dad said while snickering at me.

"That's not funny. I could have been seriously hurt then what would you have done." I said teasingly to my dad.

"Well you aren't hurt so I can laugh about it. Now come on we have to go and get a rental car and we can be on our way to Mystic Falls. Oh and I talked to your aunt Liz she said that Caroline is a the Mystic Grill so I will drop you off there and I will meet your aunt at the station so we can go over some things about that situation we discussed."

"Ok that sounds fine I guess I can unpack when we get to the house."

Once we had a car we were on our way to Mystic Falls. I found it a little funny that my dad and my aunt both lived places that you had about an hour drive to look for to once you arrived at the airport. Once we made it to Mystic Falls my dad showed me how to get to my aunts house and after that he drove me to the grill. I was a little nervous to meet Caroline's friends because I knew that's who she was probably with right now.

My dad decided that he would go in with me to see Caroline before he went to the station. When we pulled out I saw a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes wearing all black standing outside of the grill on his cellphone. Once my dad and me walked up he said a quick hello and we walked on in.

Once we got inside we looked around for Caroline and she spotted us first and shouted across the restaurant at us.

"Bella and uncle Charlie we're over here."

My dad and I both turned shades of red seeing as how everyone in the restaurant stopped and looked up at us. We quickly made our way over to Caroline and her group of friends to try and get the attention off of us. Caroline met us halfway and gave us big tight hugs that made us both struggle for a breath.

"Care you are kind of squeezing the life out of us." I said and once she let us go we both had to catch our breath but I smiled at her the entire time.

"So how was you guys flight?"

"It was good Caroline." My dad said while smiling at her.

"It's so good to see both of you it's been way to long and I missed you both a lot. How long are you staying uncle Charlie?"

"We missed you to and I put in for a month leave but I can extend it longer if I need to."

"Oh that sounds great how about I introduce you to my friends before you leave and Bella and I will see you once we get home."

We nodded and walked over to the pool table where there were a lot of teenagers standing smiling at us.

"Ok you guys this is my cousin Bella and my uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie and Bella this is, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Elena, and Tyler. You guys may have met Damon, Stefan's older brother he was outside in all black."

"Yes he said hello but he was on the phone. It's nice meeting you guys." I said while smiling at everyone.

My dad looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I haven't seen you guys since you all were tiny I remember everyone except Stefan and Damon. Are you guys related to the founding Salvatore's I remember hearing about a Stefan and Damon Salvatore?"

Stefan smiled at my dad and said, "Yes sir we were named after them actually. We came to visit our uncle Zack and when he died we thought it was best to stay."

"Oh yeah I remember Zack we went to school together he was a pretty nice guy he just kept to himself all of the time. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you sir."

My dad smiled at everyone and said, "well I have to be heading on I need to go to the station and help my sister with some things. So I will be seeing you kids around."

Everyone told my dad bye and said that it was nice meeting him. He also left the car and said that he would walk over to the station since it wasn't to far and I could drive me and Caroline back to her house when we were ready to go.

Once my dad left everyone started bombarding me with questions and it was hard to keep up.

"Ok one at a time it's hard hearing everyone all at once." I said while smiling at all of them.

Bonnie looked at me and said, "You have to excuse everyone we are all just so excited to finally meet you. Caroline talks about you so much so to finally meet her older cousin means at lot to us. So tell us a little something about yourself and we will tell you something about us."

Before I could say anything I felt someone behind me and turned around to see the guy that was outside on his phone.

"Well hello beautiful what's your name?"

"Well it's not beautiful it's Bella. You must be Stefan's older brother Damon?"

He smirked at me and said, "yes I am and for your information Bella means beautiful in Italian so I think I was pretty close wouldn't you agree?"

I smiled at him and said, "Actually my full name is Isabella, which means God is my oath or consecrated to God."

He stopped smirking and just looked confused for a minute and everyone started laughing at him.

Elena looked at me and smiled, "you are the first person to actually put him in his place politely and I think we can all agree that you are officially all of our new best friend."

Bonnie smiled and said, "Caroline your cousin really does rock I like her already."

I was confused now myself and decided to ask what I was thinking so I turned and looked at Damon, "you can't be that bad can you?"

He smirked at me once again, "Oh sweetheart I'm worse."

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah whatever you have to tell yourself big guy."

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter and he just looked amused himself.

Stefan then said, "why don't we get out of here and head back to our house and we can all get to know you better and you can get to know all of us."

I looked to Caroline for confirmation since these are her friends and when she nodded her head I said, "ok let's go."

All of the girls decided to ride with me and while I drove they started with the twenty questions. Caroline rode in the front and Elena and Bonnie rode in the back.

"So Bella was there any boys that you liked in Forks or did you date anyone?" Elena asked.

"Yes I dated someone and he turned out to be the biggest jerk ever and there weren't to many boys that I liked really. I have a best friend named Jacob but I call him Jake and he's pretty cool."

"I'm sorry your boyfriend turned out to be a jerk maybe we can hook you up with someone that you may like here. They boys are hot and they are all pretty nice."

"I don't know how I feel with letting someone fix me up on a date. I'm fine by myself for now and if I do happen to meet let's hope he doesn't turn out to be another jerk."

"Hey you have to kiss a few frogs to meet your prince right." Bonnie asked in the back.

"Yeah but let's hope my prince is somewhere close by because I can't handle anymore frogs." Caroline joked.

Soon we pulled into a long driveway behind Damon's car and when we finally reached the Salvatore's house I was amazed at how beautiful it was and I didn't realize I had my mouth open.

"Yeah that was pretty much all of our reactions to. It's even more beautiful in the inside." Elena said before opening her door.

Soon we all got out of the car and followed behind the guys inside the house and Elena was right the inside was absolutely stunning I was afraid to touch anything for fear of breaking something it all looked expensive. We walked into what I'm guessing is the family room and it had a huge fireplace that was taller then me and this room was decorated just as stunningly as the rest of the house.

I sat down beside Caroline and Bonnie on one of the couches that were in the room while everyone else found different places to sit as well.

Damon looked over at Caroline and asked, "does she know everything or not?"

I kind of figured out where he was going with his question and decided to just come out with it.

"If you are asking her if I know what's going on in this town then the answer is yes. My last name is Swan and I'm sure you know what that means."

At Damon and Stefan's shocked faces everyone else looked confused but said nothing.

"I also know what you two are but your secret is safe with me and I'm pretty sure my dad figured it out so I wouldn't be surprised if he makes time to get to know the two of you."

"So since your last name is Swan I can only guess that you've been trained?"

"You guessed right and I'm trained enough if that's what you want to know."

He looked surprised at how much I knew and everyone else besides Caroline and Stefan were trying to figure out the code that we were talking in.

Damon stood up and walked over to me and grabbed both of my hands pulling me up he then took me to the other side of the room away from everybody and smirked at me.

"Alright then show me what you got." He said his smirk getting even bigger.

"What? Right here in front of everyone?"  
"Yes and besides all of them know what we are so I'm sure they would love to see what we are talking about."

"Ok but when I hurt you don't whine like a little baby." I said smirking right back at him. What he didn't know is I had a small trick up my sleeve that my dad didn't even know about.

"Hurt me really? You're so tiny I'm scared I may break you. Bring it."

"Ok now that was really mean Damon and leave my cousin alone and once she kicks your ass don't cry like a little bitch." Caroline said and winked at me. "Make his ass suffer Bells."

I smiled and nodded.

Damon came at me so quick that he ended up behind me with one of his arms wrapped around my neck and the other around my waist. I could hear everyone gasp out in shock and horror but I looked at everyone and winked at everyone and Caroline got a huge grin on her face but everyone else still looked scared.

I then flipped Damon over my shoulder and pinned both his arms over his head with my knees and I took a pin that I had soaking in vervain and stick his one of his fingers with it. He then started screaming in agony.

I stood up and smiled at everyone as they started clapping. I looked down at Damon who was still on the floor but he wasn't screaming anymore. I reached down and put my hand out to help him up.

"Oh stop sulking you told me to bring it so I brought it."

"Yeah well you play dirty who thinks to soak a pin in vervain?"

"I do and I was going up against a vampire so therefore I fought to survive I didn't cheat. I think I'm the only one to soak a pin in vervain and I thought of that all on my own."

I could hear everyone laughing at him and he looked pissed. It's not my fault he thought he would be able to win against me. Which I was a little surprised that the pin idea worked like I was hoping it would and I was grateful it worked.

"So how long have you been training?" Damon asked me still a little upset that I was able to surprise him.

"A couple of days but my dad taught me some moves when I was younger."

"There is no way that you could have learned all of that in only a few days."

"Well I had help from other then my dad and we spent all of yesterday just training and most of the other day as well. He wanted me to know as much as I can before he leaves."

"So who helped you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind and I can't say but they are some close friends of mine and my dad's."

"Is there a reason why you can't tell me?"

"Is there a reason why you want to know so bad?" I asked him.

"Well it's just that move that you did reminded me of someone from a long time ago and he was the only one I ever knew that could pin someone like that so they couldn't move. For you to be just human I should have been able to get out of that pin you had me in but I couldn't."

"What was this friend's name?" I asked him thinking that how small the world would be if he knew who trained me.

"I was in the war and the guy that trained me was Major Jasper Whitlock and he was a damn fine soldier. I was also lucky enough to call him a good friend and when he disappeared it was rough because it was like losing a brother." He said proud that he was trained by Jasper.

"You're kidding me right?" I said amazed that him and Jasper knew each other.

"No I'm not."

"Hold on a second."

I then pulled out my phone and dialed Jasper's number.

_"Hello there darlin. Emmett and I were waiting on your call we figured your plane was running late."_

"Oh right I was supposed to call you guys and Jake. I'm sorry I forgot I just met some of my cousin's friends and we got to talking. Hey look you won't believe this but guess what?"

_"Let me guess there are vampires there and you've made new friends with them already? If so that sounds about like you. You can't stay away from trouble for even a day can you?"_ I could hear Emmett in the background laughing with Jasper.

"Ok if you two can stop laughing at my expense and yes you are right but I also met someone that you know from a long time ago."

_"Really and who might that be?"_ Jasper asked curious now.

"Ok well you remember that move you showed me about pinning a person down so they wouldn't be able to move?"

_"Yeah but what does that have to do with this person that knows me?"_

"Well if you let me finish without interrupting me again. I told this guy my last name and he knows my family history and asked have I been trained and I told him yeah. Anyways he wanted to see what I could do and once I performed that move he said he only knew one person that could fight like that and do that move."

_"Ok now I'm getting a little confused how exactly does this fella know me?"_

"He said you fought together in the war and that you trained him. He also said that you and him were good friends and he considered you a brother. Do you remember Damon Salvatore?"

There was silence on the phone for a few moments like he went into shock.

_"You're kidding me Bella?"_

"No I'm not as a matter of fact he's right here."

_"Well put him on the phone I need to make sure he is who he says he is."_ Jasper said and I could tell he was excited.

I gave Damon the phone and he looked just as excited as Jasper sounded I'm sure. He then walked out of the room and everyone was looking at me with shocked expressions.

Caroline looked at me amazed and asked, "So you know other vampires?"

"I guess you could say that it's really a long story. Besides it's not my story to tell."

"I can understand that and I can't wait to meet your friends are they planning on visiting you soon?"

"I can't really say and I guess I will find out soon enough."

We all sat around talking for a little while and I answered some of their questions but when they would ask about my friends from Forks I kept it simple and straight forward not wanting to reveal too much about my friends back home.

_DPOV_

I couldn't believe that the short brown haired beauty in the next room knew that Major. How rare is that? After catching up with Jasper he said that him and his brother would make a visit in a few weeks for Bella's graduation and we could catch up better in person.

He also asked me to keep an eye on his sister. He told me a little bit about a red head woman wanting her dead and they would try to handle her while she was still near them but if she realized Bella was no longer in town then they would come here to keep an eye on things and to make sure she was safe.

I was thankful that I would have an old friend back and I was a little sad that both of us shared similar fates. He said that he was different then me and he would tell me more in person and the only thing I could think of was he was now a cold one. Either way I still wouldn't have a problem with him he is still my brother.

I was also amazed at what that tiny girl was capable of and to think she's had training from the best trainer ever. I was also thinking that maybe I could have a chance with her. I mean I still love Elena and I knew that she would never give me a chance so maybe if Bella will it will help me take my mind off Elena.

I also didn't want to just go out with Bella to get my mind off of Elena but because I actually wanted to get to know her. I decided to ask her out and see how it would go but I would wait until there weren't so many people around. I wasn't afraid to ask her out in front of everyone I just didn't want them to interfere or try to talk her into not giving me a chance.

She didn't seem like the type that would let people talk her into anything and the fact that she was actually willing to go up against me without hesitation let me know she was determined to prove herself. I just hoped she would be willing to give me a chance and I know that my record was against me especially seeing as how I was a major jackass to her cousin. Not only that it was also my blood that turned her cousin into a vampire and I don't know how she would feel about that.

I went back into the family room and saw her talking with everyone and smiling and laughing and I couldn't help but think that she has a beautiful smile and laugh.

* * *

_So you guys be sure to let me know what you think._

_I hope you all enjoyed it and remember this is still a Klaus and Bella pairing but that doesn't mean her and Damon can't have a chance right?_

_So how do you guys feel about Damon's thoughts about asking Bella out do you think he has the best intentions or not? Also how do you guys feel about Damon and Jasper knowing each other? _

_In the next chapter Bella and Caroline get to finally talk about everything and Damon will ask Bella out on a date. Will she say yes or no? I guess you will have to wait and see._

_I also want to thank each and every one of you for your kind words they really mean a lot to me. Much more then you can really know and I appreciate all of the love and support you guys have showed me._

_If there is a favorite character of yours that you would like to see make an appearance be sure to let me know and I will do my best to make it happen. The same goes for if you would like to see something happen._

_Remember that I don't always have time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck handle that._

_Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I am determined to update so REVIEW you guys._

_I'm going to take a short break before I work on Elijah's Mate and then I hope to have if updated in a few or maybe more hours. I still have yet to eat anything and with it being so late I'm going to get a small snack but don't worry I will be back._

_Until next time…. _


	5. Talks and A Date

_Hey you guys I hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter and from all of the reviews that I got I would say so. Thank you for all of the well wishes and I'm feeling much better not quite 100% but I'm getting there._

_Thank you to everyone for all of your love and support and thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. Because of you guys I now have 93 reviews so I really appreciate it. _

_In the last chapter Bella met the Mystic Falls crew and she even roughed Damon up a little bit. We also found out that Damon and Jasper were real good friends during the war._

_We got a to see a little bit into Damon's mind and he seems interested in Bella and he even wants to ask her out. How do you think that will go? I guess you will just have to read and find out._

_Normally I try to respond to as many reviews as I can but I wasn't able to get to as many this time and most times I don't get a chance to respond to everyone but I am telling each and everyone of you thank you. Although I don't always get to respond I read each and every review I get so thank you._

_That does not give you permission to stop reviewing so get to it and review once you read this chapter. I love each and every one of you thanks once again._

_Remember that things that happen in the books, movies, and TV show will be different because this is my story with my own twist. Some things will remain the same but most are different. Take for example I'm changing the Forbes house to a bigger one so just go with it._

_I also hope to have a few links on my profile of the different ideas and designs of the rooms and outfits and things like that._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_BPOV_

Caroline and I was telling everyone bye since her mom called and said that her and my dad was back at the house wanting to talk to both of us. I started walking on out to the car and Damon said he wanted to talk to me alone outside for a minute so he walked with me to the car.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Damon?" I asked trying to figure out what it is he wanted to talk about.

"Well I was wondering if I could take you out? Just as friends of course but I would like to go out with you and get to know you better."

"Look Damon I'm sure you are a great guy and all but I just met you hours and I don't much about you."

"Ok I was born June 18, 1839 I was 25 years old when I was turned September 25, 1864. I served in the Civil War right before I was turned. I was stupid enough to willingly drink a vampire's blood that I thought loved me. Turns out she loved my brother more. So you know a little bit about my background anything else you would like to know you can learn on a date with me tomorrow night let's say eight. So what do you say?"

I smiled because he was making it hard to say no to him. "Fine but just remember I was taught to defend myself by the best."

He smirked at me; "Oh sweetheart I would never hurt you so I will see you tomorrow at eight."

I smiled at him and nodded my head we quickly exchanged numbers and he took my hand in his and kissed it before walking off and Caroline walked out looking back at Damon with full on hate. I wanted to ask her what her problem was with Damon and decided to wait and ask her after our parents talked to us so we got in the car and went to Caroline's house.

When we got to the house our parents were already there waiting and aunt Liz quickly wrapped me in a warm tight hug.

"Bella look at how big and beautiful you have gotten. My how I've missed you, I'm glad you decided to come and live with us."

"I missed you to aunt Liz and I'm glad I came to live with you guys too."

Our parents really just wanted to talk to us and Caroline got to tell me and my dad how she became a vampire. Aunt Liz felt like it was her fault because of the night that Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were in the car accident the town's council decided to set a trap to roundup all of the vampires to get rid of them. Caroline didn't blame her mother especially seeing how aunt Liz tried to stop the Mayor and John Gilbert locked her up.

After talking for a while Caroline showed me to my room which was across from hers and it had it's own bathroom which I was grateful that I wouldn't have to share. I started unpacking because dad and aunt Liz wanted to take us to dinner at the grill since she had to go back to work in a little while to handle another case that could wait until after dinner. While I was unpacking I was admiring my new room and how beautiful it was decorated.

This room was bigger then my old one in Forks but my aunt Liz's house it way bigger then that one as well. I loved the colors of the off white with the dark grey and I had a king bed with lots of pillows and the covers matched the bedroom colors. I also had two black chairs that I knew I would sit in to read since they were by the window. I had a black desk that matched the chairs that was on the other side of the room and there were pictures of Caroline and me from when we were little kids as well as pictures of my family on the dressers and end tables.

I also had a huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall. There was also a huge walk-in closet and it already had different variety of clothes in there that were my size and I guessed that Caroline went shopping and since she didn't know what I liked she decided to get a variety of clothes. I also had different shoes in my size as well as purses.

I walked into my bathroom and fell in love with the jacuzzi tub as well as the sit down vanity. The shower was big enough for two people and there was a white fluffy rug in front of the shower and the tub. After placing my belongings that go in the bathroom away I went back into my room to see my dad at the door.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Can I come in I want to talk to you about some things?"

"Of course you can come in. Do you like my new room?"

"Yes Bells it's beautiful."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

My dad walked in and sat in one of the chairs near the window and I decided to join him. I watched as sat some papers along with a new cell phone along with a case and charger for the phone as well as a credit card and bankcard.

"What's all of this?" I asked him confused.

"First the cell phone is a new one since you are walking around with a cracked one and with all of the vampires in this town I figured it would be best to get you a new one along with a case. With your clumsiness I don't know why I never thought to get you a phone case. The phone has free talk, text, and web and don't worry about the bill I will pay for it each month so that's one less thing to worry about.

There was something else that I didn't tell you about our family. All of the founding families come from old money meaning we have more money then we will ever know what to do with. Since I was living in Forks alone there was no reason to live in a huge house with flashy cars or anything like that besides why buy two big houses when you already have a big house.

The papers is to sign the house that's we have here over to you. Think of it as your own safe house if there are any vampires after you they have to be invited in and you will be safe. We will go over there tomorrow to show you everything and once you complete school if you don't want to go to college directly after you graduate and want to take some time off you will have a place to live.

The credit card is something from me that I figured you could use since you will need new clothes and shoes and things like that. The bankcard goes to your own personal account at the bank here in town and you have enough money in it to last you for the rest of your life and when I die the money from my account and insurance policy will automatically transfer into your account. Also the credit card doesn't have a limit and that bill will be for you to take care of.

I trust you to manage your money and things responsibly, which is why I am giving you all of this now. Once you sign these papers the house will be your free and clear all I ask it that you keep the some of the furniture that I will show you tomorrow. This furniture has been in our family since the first family. This is also our family home.

The home went to me since I was the oldest and because your aunt was marrying into another founding family. Once you marry and have children it will go to your oldest child. I never told your mom about the house or the money once I realized just how irresponsible she was. It's up to you if you want to let her know about everything. Now tomorrow before we go look at the house we will go and get you a new car whatever kind you want.

I know that you didn't really care for the truck and it kept giving you all of those problems. If you want another truck we can get you one or a SUV or simple car or convertible. I just want to make sure we get you a car that you will like and that won't give you any problems and if it does you can take it to the dealership. Do you have an idea of what you would be interested in and I can call ahead and look into it for you before we go any where."

I sat there still reeling from everything that my dad just revealed and then he ask me if I have an idea of what kind of car I may be interested in.

"Umm can I get back to you on that one dad I'm still trying to take in everything you just told me."

"I understand but I need for you to sign the papers for the house to be in your name and I will leave you to everything else and we should be leaving in a few to go and eat."

"Ok dad." I signed the papers that needed my signature.

A few minutes later Caroline came into the room smiling but I could tell there was something on her mind.

"What's up Care?"

"Oh well your dad finally told you that our family is wealthy and I wanted to see how you were settling into your room."

"Oh yeah well other then my dad dropping that bomb on me I'm doing well. The room is perfect as well as the bathroom and closet. Thanks for going shopping for me by the way. How did you know all of my sizes?"

"Well I asked your dad and he checked in your closet and gave me all of the sizes that I would need and I told him I wouldn't get to much but I had to make sure I got you enough in case we won't have a chance to go shopping before school."

"Thank you that was nice of you. So what do you need to talk about because it's all over your face that something is bothering you?"

"Well do you promise you won't get mad?"

"This sounds serious. Ok so what is it?"

"Well I overheard your conversation with Damon when he asked you about going on a date with him."

"Yeah what about it?"

"I just wanted to tell you some things about Damon that I feel you should know and I just don't know how you will take it."

"Caroline please just tell me what it is"

"Ok well firstly when you change into a vampire if you've been compelled when you were human you eventually start to remember everything that you were compelled to forget. So before I became a vampire I used to date Damon but we ended up breaking up. What I didn't know or well remember was that Damon was a vampire, which you already know.

I couldn't really remember any of our time together and once I changed I remembered everything. While Damon and I was together he used to feed on me any time he wanted to. He was also mean and said hurtful things to me and I just really wanted to warn you before you started a relationship with him. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and I mean yeah he's changed some but he still does some very hurtful things to people whenever he's upset.

I'm not telling you this to make you change your mind or anything like that I just want to warn you about what you are getting yourself into and to just open your eyes about some things as well. I love you and you are my cousin, which means you come before any of my friends. I also feel you need to know that Damon is in love with Elena. However I feel that Damon could use a good friend like you someone that truly cares for him."

"Thanks Caroline I really appreciate you telling me everything and Damon and I are only going out as friends nothing else. I hate what he did to you but I think everyone deserves a second chance and that's up to you on if you are willing to forgive him and let him at least try to make peace with you."

"You're right and if I'm totally honest with you I forgave him a while ago I just never had a chance to talk to him about it."

"Whenever you feel you are ready to talk to him about it I'm sure he will listen."

We talked for a little while longer until my dad called us downstairs so we could all go to dinner.

_The Next Day_

My dad took me to the bank after we ate breakfast because they needed my signature for some paper work. Caroline and I had looked at different types of cars and I decided I wanted a 2012 blue Mustang convertible and I told my dad so he called around to the different dealerships and we wouldn't have to go no further then an hour outside of town.

Caroline decided to come with us so she could spend some time with my dad before he went back home. After we got to the dealership dad decided to put the car in my name and just pay for it so once I signed that paperwork I was excited once I finally got the keys to my brand new car. Dad then got the insurance and everything that was needed for my car and I was happy.

"So have you ever seen the Swan family house Bells?" Caroline asked me as I followed my dad to the house.

"No. I didn't even know about any of this until I decided to move here. Why have you seen it?"

"Yeah mom showed it to me before it's very beautiful. She even told me that it used to be a plantation and that there are even tunnels underground. Before you get upset since it's been in our family it's never been used to house slaves it was used to feed them and help them get further north.

It's my understanding that Harriet Tubman was a friend of our family and she used to travel through the tunnels often. You will have to ask your dad more about it but I was upset when my mom said it was a plantation too. You will also have to invite me inside now that it's yours. I can't come in without you invitation."

As we turned into a very nice neighborhood not to far from the Salvatore home we rode past a nice house that was being remodeled, "who lives there?"

"I don't know but someone just recently bought it. Your house is right down the street."

Sure enough we after stopping at a gate to use the key that my dad gave me to open it we pulled into a long driveway that lead up to a beautiful two story whit home that had a wrap around porch on the bottom floor and top. The house was hidden behind huge trees and I loved how it gave so much privacy. It also set on a vast amount of land to me it that seemed to be never ending and I was trying to figure out how in the world would I be able to take care of it.

We got out of the car and my dad walked to the front door and we followed behind him. I took the key out and opened the door and I walked in with my dad and I told Caroline she could come in to. I was amazed at the shape the home was in. It was in perfect condition and I knew someone had to be taking care of it weekly by dusting and cleaning.

"We have caretakers that care for the inside and outside of the home. So when you move in if you want you can hire someone new or you can keep them. I would like for you to keep the ones we have but I will understand if you would want someone else or you can hire a live in maid and keep both."

My dad showed me around the house and he also showed me the furniture that was to stay in the family and it was in excellent condition. After touring the inside of the house my dad also showed me the hiding spaces that I could use if needed and he showed me the tunnels and he pretty much said everything that Caroline told me.

Once we were done in the inside he showed me around outside and around the pool house. We even walked around the land and he showed me some of the areas that he liked to play in and I was surprised to see that we had a lake on the land and he told me that most of the old houses in this area were connect to this lake but we would more then likely not see our neighbors since a lot of them had their own little area they used.

We eventually left and my dad went to the police station to help aunt Liz and Caroline and I decided to go to the grill and get lunch. After lunch we went to Elena's house and hung out with Elena and Bonnie for a while. I left when it was getting close to time to get ready for my date with Damon and Caroline said she would get a ride home with Bonnie when she was ready to leave.

Once I got home I showered and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a stripped blue and white fitted shirt and put on a pair of dark blue flats and a beautiful necklace that Caroline had in one of the jewelry draws for me. After grabbing a silver purse and a light grey cover up I was ready and just in time to since I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door to see Damon wearing a nice black button up shirt and black jeans with the leather jacket I saw him in yesterday and he had a bouquet of pink roses in his hands. Once he handed me the flowers I took them to the kitchen and put them in some water in a vase after thanking him. He smiled at me and asked was I ready to go and I told him yes and he held his arm out and I took it and followed him to his car. Before he opened the car door for me he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Damon and you look pretty good yourself."

He then opened the door for me and made sure I was in before he closed it and walked around the car to get in on the drivers side.

"So who's Mustang is that in the driveway?"

"That would be my new baby." I said smiling.

"It's a beauty that' for sure but if you can't tell I'm more of a classic man."

"Thank you and if you think that's something I have a 1957 Ford truck back in Forks."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope my dad got it for me because he knew I wouldn't want to ride in his police cruiser. It's been giving me a lot of trouble so instead of bringing it here he bought me a new car and plus a lot of people drove older cars but I know here it's different."

"Yeah well I would love to see it if you have any pictures."

"I do their in the house I can show you when you bring me back."

"Sounds like a plan. So do you have anything against going out of town for dinner? I know I should have asked but I made reservations and just thought of it. If you have a problem then we can go to the grill."

"No it's fine I already texted my dad to let him know I was with you and he told me to make sure I get home safe or if it get to late then go to my house but for me not to invite you in. It's nothing against you but my dad doesn't think it would be a good idea for the two of us to be in my house alone." I said giggling at what my dad had actually said but I didn't say it to Damon.

"That's understandable maybe one day he will trust me enough to be invited into your home. So your family still owns that old plantation?"

"Yes but it's officially mines now and we went by there it is gorgeous."

"Yes it was beautiful back then I saw it a while ago and was surprised that it was still in excellent condition. The Swan's were one of the best families back then if not the best even my own father was jealous that the Swan's would willing help slaves but no one could do anything about it. I've always admired that about the Swan's they did what they felt like and damn the consequences."

"That sounds like them still to this day but I'm proud to be a part of such a great family. When I first heard that it was an old plantation I was a little upset until my dad and Caroline explained the history to me."

We continued to talk until we eventually pulled up to a Japanese restaurant. Damon opened the car door for me again and held his arm out for me to take it once again. When we walked in it only took a few minutes before we were escorted to our table and I was excited to finally be a restaurant where they cook in front of you.

"Have you ever been to one of these places?"

"No I've always wanted to go but it's nothing like this anywhere near Forks you have to drive to Seattle or Portland to find a good restaurant."

"Oh well I'm glad I got to bring you. It's a lot of great places to eat around Mystic Falls and you don't have to drive to far to get to one of them. So I'm curious about something?"

"Yeah what's that?"

"How much did your cousin tell you about me."  
I set my menu down so that I could give him my full attention. "She told me about when you and her dated and she also told me about Elena."

"Yet you still agreed to come on a date with me even after hearing what a horrible person I am?"

"Damon your past is just that your past. You can't do anything about what you've done other then apologize and move on. Am I upset that you hurt my cousin? Yes but that is something between you and her and you did it because you were in pain and you had a hard past. Caroline also said that you've changed a lot since then and that's all that matters. If we judged someone by their past then we would live a very lonely life."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are wise beyond your years?"

"Yes all of the time. Damon I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything no matter what it is. You would be surprised at how well I listen and I also don't judge. I think we could be great friends but that's only if you want to be. I don't think we could ever be anything more then friends or at least not until you no longer love Elena because I'm no one's second choice." I said winking at him.

"I agree and I would never do that to you. I would never put you in a situation to make you feel like you were my second choice. I just want to get to know you better and because if someone as tiny as you can hand me my ass you are one hell of a girl and just know I'm here for you to. However if there comes a time when I no longer love Elena you will be the first to know." He said winking back at me.

"Alright now that that's out of the way what would you recommend for me to eat?" I asked Damon while smiling at him.

Once we ordered our food and drinks Damon told me more about himself and I told him what it was like for me growing up. I must admit that it was nice hanging with Damon and talking to him. I was also surprised at how much I was able to open up to him and it felt good to talk about things that I've never talked about with other people.

Once he paid the bill we left and headed back to Mystic Falls and the car ride back was spent talking about trivial things. Soon we pulled up to my aunt Liz's house and we sat in the car talking for a few more minutes.

"Thanks for going out with me Bella it was nice and it feels good to be able to talk to someone without the judgment I get from everyone else."

"It's no problem and you can talk to me anytime you need to. Also Damon just know that I'm still going to be here for you even if you screw up ok?"

He leaned over and gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Bella and I really appreciate it. I'm sure I will have my moments and the fact that you would still be willing to be there for me means a lot to me. You are officially my favorite girl in the world."

I smiled at him and said, "if you don't watch it my head may get bigger then yours."

"That could never happen."

"Yeah I know you have the biggest head in the universe." I said while smiling at him.

He got out of the car and walked around to open the car door for me and he walked me to the front door.

"I call or text you sometime tomorrow and maybe we can hang out here or my house." He said while waiting for my response.

I smiled at him and said, "sure that sounds like a plan but I need to do some shopping tomorrow so you can come and hold my purse."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me once again on my cheek.

"Goodnight and see you tomorrow Bella." He said and I told him goodnight before I went in the house.

I was satisfied that things went so well. I knew that Damon and I would be no more then friends and I was ok with that and I was just happy to have another friend. Damon was also very honest and I appreciated that seeing as how I could use an honest friend. Things are going good so far and I must admit that I like it and I'm happy.

* * *

_So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and be sure to let me know what you think._

_I know there was no Klaus in this chapter but don't worry he will be in the next chapter I promise._

_So tell me what you think about how things turned out between Damon and Bella. Are you happy that they are just going to be friends are were you hoping for an actual relationship? _

_You know the deal if you would like to know what happens next be sure let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the quicker I am to update so you guys REVIEW!_

_If there is a favorite character that you would like to see make an appearance be sure to let me know and if there is anything you would like to see happen I will do my best to make it happen._

_Please remember that I don't always have time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck handle that._

_Until next time…_


	6. Seeing the Perfect Stranger Again

_Hey guys I just want to thank you all for all of your lovely and wonderful reviews._

_I am now back to my normal self and feel way better and I am just so thankful that it didn't take me as long to bounce back and I am grateful for my wonderful family._

_Thank you to all of my readers, followers, and reviewers I love and appreciate each and every one of you and I know I haven't been able to thank you all personally so I just want to thank you all right now. Thank you from the bottom of my heart I read every review even if I don't always have time to respond and I love each and every one of the reviews so once again thank you._

_Also if you haven't had a chance to look at the pictures that I posted on my profile all you have to do is copy and paste the link and it will show you the pictures that match my ideas for the Swan house, Bella's bedroom and bathroom at her aunt's house and Bella's car and her outfit when she went on her date with Damon. I also found out that the house that I posted the picture of is Nottoway Plantation so be sure to Google it to find out more if you are interested._

_In the last chapter Bella and Damon went on a date and decided that they would just be friends. A lot of you agree with my logic that Damon could really use a friend like Bella so I'm glad everyone thinks to same way. Caroline and Bella also had a sit down about all of the bad that Damon has done in the past but Bella wasn't swayed to give him a chance._

_In this chapter we will get to see what Klaus has been up to since Bella ran into him at the airport. We will also get to learn everything that he has found out about Bella._

_Remember that things that happened in the movies, books, or TV show will be different or similar but mostly different this is my own story with my own twist. It will also not follow the exact timeline of everything. I will be writing as the ideas come to me._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last time on A Hybrid's True Love_

"Thanks for going out with me Bella it was nice and it feels good to be able to talk to someone without the judgment I get from everyone else."

"It's no problem and you can talk to me anytime you need to. Also Damon just know that I'm still going to be here for you even if you screw up ok?"

He leaned over and gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Bella and I really appreciate it. I'm sure I will have my moments and the fact that you would still be willing to be there for me means a lot to me. You are officially my favorite girl in the world."

I smiled at him and said, "If you don't watch it my head may get bigger then yours."

"That could never happen."

"Yeah I know you have the biggest head in the universe." I said while smiling at him.

He got out of the car and walked around to open the car door for me and he walked me to the front door.

"I call or text you sometime tomorrow and maybe we can hang out here or my house." He said while waiting for my response.

I smiled at him and said, "sure that sounds like a plan but I need to do some shopping tomorrow so you can come and hold my purse."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me once again on my cheek.

"Goodnight and see you tomorrow Bella." He said and I told him goodnight before I went in the house.

I was satisfied that things went so well. I knew that Damon and I would be no more then friends and I was ok with that and I was just happy to have another friend. Damon was also very honest and I appreciated that seeing as how I could use an honest friend. Things are going good so far and I must admit that I like it and I'm happy.

_Now that you are all caught up_

_KPOV_

It's been about a week since the beautiful Isabella bumped into me at the airport. In that week that's passed I found out some very interesting things about her and her family. She just recently came into the property right next door to the house that I have been fixing up for my family and I to live in.

She just turned 18 and she is a senior in high school. Her family was also one of the founding families of Mystic Falls and she comes from old money which I found when you are a vampire you have a lot of that. More then what you can spend as time goes by.

Turns out her family are vampire hunters, which is really funny seeing as how she could barely walk across a flat surface without tripping. I don't know exactly why she decided to move here to Mystic Falls when the information that I got on her said that she just moved in with her father about a year ago. Her parents got divorced when she was a little girl and her mother remarried a couple of years ago.

Her stepfather plays baseball for a living and from the looks of things her mother loves to travel with her new husband and I could only guess that's why Isabella moved in with her father. When I received a copy of her hospital records I was surprised at the amount of visit she's had to hospitals. At first glance you would think that her mother or father were abusing her but after a closer look you could see that her clumsiness is the major part in her many visits.

The one hospital visit that jumped out at me was the one she had last year around this time in Phoenix. She was living with her father and she ran away from home and went to Phoenix to her mother's house. It took a little extra digging to found out how she ended up at the hotel where she fell out of a window supposedly.

Turns out she and her then boyfriend broke up and he and his family went to Phoenix to talk to her and she took the stairs to get to their hotel room and fell and went out a window. Only a vampire would recognize this as a cover story and since I have a few friends in Phoenix I found out that there was also a fire at a ballet studio not to far from her mother's house. The same ballet studio she used to take classes at.

After doing some extra digging I found out the name of her ex's family and turns out their last name is Cullen. I know an Alice Cullen from a long time ago and she is supposed to be able to see the future to make a long story short she pissed me off and was able to run before I had a chance to kill her. I was surprised that Isabella dated a cold one so my only guess is she knows about cold one's at least so maybe she knows about traditional vampires as well.

Whatever the case maybe I hope to run into her real soon so that I can find out more.

_BPOV_

I've been living in Mystic Falls for a week now and I must admit that things are going really well. I've made some great friends and it's all new to me but I feel like I actually belong here. I never felt like Forks was really my home so I never felt like I belonged even when I was dating Edward I always felt like I didn't belong.

Here I know I belong and it's been nice to have people that I can relate to and Damon and I friendship has become better then I ever thought it would be. I truly love Damon like an annoying big brother but I know I can count on him. I know it may sound strange that I've only known him a week but it's like we've always known each other.

After explaining to my dad that I only see Damon as a big brother or best friend he sat down and talked with Damon and the two of them get along really well since he realized Damon doesn't want to take his little girl away from him. I decided that this weekend I would stay at the house and do some redecorating and I've already met with an interior decorator to come up with some ideas.

I even took Damon and showed him the house and he was more excited that we still had most of the original furniture. He even tried to get me to sell him a few pieces but like I told him it has to stay in our family and I couldn't get rid of any of it. He understood but that still didn't stop him from trying.

Damon has also been spending less time hung up on Elena and I'm proud of him I know it's hard but he's been doing really well. Especially when we went shopping before school started back at the mall all he could talk about was Elena this and Elena that. I remember telling him that maybe talking about Elena so much wasn't a good idea I know he loves her but I just would hate for her to hurt him again especially how Katherine hurt him.

We ended up hanging out with everyone on Wednesday and the way Elena kept watching me and Damon together was annoying. It was like she was jealous and she even had the nerve to say "Bella I can't believe how much you've changed Damon in just a few days. We've all tried and it seemed like nothing was getting through to him but for someone like you to come and change him is awesome."

Instead of asking her what the hell she meant by someone like me I just said, "well what can I say I make guys do strange things."

Damon and Caroline both started laughing and Elena had the nerve to look offended. Ever since then Elena has just rubbed me the wrong way with every little thing she says so I try to stay away from her. She reminds me a lot like Jessica Stanley and so I just figured that I wouldn't put up with another one of them. I deal with her for the sake of Caroline and Damon but other then that she will never be one of my friends and I'm ok with that.

Once I got out of school that Friday I decided to stop by my aunt's house to get some clothes for this weekend and I would keep some clothes at both houses. I decided to go to the grocery store after I left from my aunt's. My dad and aunt were at the police station where they spent most of their time. One good thing that came out of everything is my dad and aunt has repaired their relationship. It may not be where it used to be but it's getting their and that's all that matters.

While I was doing some grocery shopping Damon met me at the supermarket and we did our shopping together. It was funny seeing him grocery shopping but he said someone's got to do it and since Stephan is always with Elena it gives him something to do and he gets out of the house and away from them.

"So are you having a party this weekend?" Damon asked with a sneaky smile on his face.

"No Damon."

"What I was just asking?"

"Your just asking means that you are up to something big. So what is it?"

"Well I figured you could have a party and we invite a lot of people and we can see who all are vampires and who are just plain humans." He said while whispering so we wouldn't be overheard.

"What do you mean to? I thought you guys already knew all of the vampires in this town."

"Well you see the Lockwood's are something else. During Founders Day the device that Elena's uncle father whatever you want to call him was only supposed to effect only vampires but somehow it affected Mayor Lockwood and Tyler. Anyways the mayor's bother came into town and I just find it kind of strange that he would show up at the same time Katherine showed up. You get where I'm going now?"

"Yeah but I don't understand how that is supposed to help by a bunch of drunk teens coming and tearing up my family home."

"Well we can't do it at anyone else's house because everyone including Katherine has been invited into people's home everyone but yours that is."

"I understand that, it's just my dad trust me to have my own place and I feel that if I let this happen he will lose his trust in me. Anther thing you have to understand I'm the daughter of a cop and a niece of a cop as well so helping underage kids drink alcohol will make me look bad."

"If it makes you feel better we can get non-alcoholic drinks but that will make it a lame party."

"I don't know Damon it's not like it's your house that they can trash and what happens if a vampire gets invited in on accident."

Damon started shaking his head no before I could finish. "It doesn't work that way Bella with the house being in your name no one can come in without your permission and you don't have to invite them in. I can say hey you guys come on in and if they can't walk in we will know what we are dealing with."

"You think you are so smart huh. You thought of everything that I would say so the only thing I can say is yes. Well it doesn't work that way buddy. Who is cleaning up all of this mess and how are we going to keep my dad away and what about the furniture that's been in my family for all of this time?"

"Ok calm down if it will make you feel better we can move the furniture and block off the rest of the house except for the ballroom that you have. You have a ballroom and we don't which doesn't seem very fair but on to the next point I already have a way of keeping your dad away for tonight. We can tell him the truth and he may even be willing to help."

"Are you kidding me? My dad will never go for this and you still didn't answer my question as to who is going to clean the mess up?"

"Well I can hire a cleaning crew to come out first thing in the morning and the fact that they will only have one big room to clean up will be easy and your dad already agreed to this. He told me that convincing you would be the hard part."

"What do you mean my dad already agreed to this?"

"Well I went by the station to talk to him and he thought it was a good idea minus the teen drinking but he is willing to look past it as long as no one gets hurt and seeing as how you have a ton of rooms some people can stay over. His main reason for agreeing to this is so he can make sure the town is a little bit safer for you to live in before he leaves to go back to Forks.

He even talked to your aunt about it and she knows how the teens of Mystic Falls are so she doesn't mind either she just wants everyone to get home safe is all. Both of them agreed that you would be the only holdup. Your dad said something about you have always been responsible except for when you dated that jerk and it would be hard to convince you to let lose for once and have fun even if it's with a few vampires."

I thought about it for a minute and figured if my dad and aunt already agreed then there was really nothing else I could do. "Fine but if there is one thing broken, scratched or marked I will be out for your blood got it?"

Damon gave me one of his smirks and said, "If you wanted my blood all you had to do is ask."

"Oh shut it Salvatore."

"Alright now we need to make sure we get enough food and drinks for the party so who's buying."

"Oh you're buying this was all your idea so you are paying. Now what are we going to do about music?"

"I know a guy so don't worry."

"You knowing a guy means you are going to compel a club DJ and have him come and work for free."

"Oh you know me so well. I feel so loved." Damon said with a smile on his face.

"Well I guess we will split up you go and get the party stuff and I will get the things I came here for."

"Why can't we just do it all together and we can check out at the same time?"

"Well if I know you I know that you have already invited half the town and already set a time for everyone to arrive. Beside I need to get some personal items and I'm sure you don't want to stand beside me on the feminine products aisle."

"Oh God why would you even mention that now I have to go somewhere else and try not to think about you and your period." Damon said and he said it so loud that I'm sure the people on the other aisle heard him.

I turned a beet red and hurried up and walked away from him before he said anything else embarrassing. It would be just my luck if he decided to tell everyone that I was still a virgin.

As I was walking on another aisle I was so busy reading the back of a box to see what all was in it while I was walking and my cart crashed into another one. I looked up about to apologize when I saw the guy Nik that I had ran into at the airport.

"We have got to stop meeting like this love." He said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry. I really do need to pay better attention. It's really nice to see you again Nik."

"It's quite alright and it's really nice to see you again Bella. May I ask what are you doing here in Mystic Falls?"

"I just moved here actually. What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Same as you actually. I just bought a house that I am remodeling and now that I can actually stay in it I decided to do some grocery shopping."

"That's funny I'm actually about to redecorate my home and this will be my first time staying in it."

"You have your own home?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh nothing it just seems like you are a little young to have your own place. No disrespect or anything like that."

"Oh none taken and I'm 18. So I can have my own place but I'm staying with my aunt until I finish school in another month but I just want to be at my house overlooking the decorating and things like that."

"That's understandable. Look I know this may sound strange coming from a complete stranger or whatever but I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in going to dinner with me one evening?" He said while smiling at me.

"That's really nice but I don't know much about you all I know is your first name and that could just be a nickname or middle name? I mean you could have a wife and children for all I know."

"I can assure you love that my name is Nik which is short for Niklaus and I'm 23 and 5'11. I'm also from the Kingdom of Norway no wife or children and no relationship with anyone. Would you also like to know my weight love?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No because if you told me your weight it would only be fair for me to tell yours and that's something I refuse to do."

"So what do you say love?"

"Well how about we exchange numbers and then you can give me a call when you are free. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yes it works for me." He then took his phone out and asked me for my number and I gave it to him and he called it I guess to make sure I gave him the right number.

"Well it was nice to see you again Nik and I'm sorry for bumping into you once again."

"Well like I said before it's quite alright love and I will give you a call maybe sometime this evening or tomorrow."

"Well I can tell you that I am busy tonight so if I don't answer just leave me a message or text and I will get back to you as soon as I'm free. I need to get going my friend is here somewhere and knowing him he's probably flirted with half of the women here."

"Not your boyfriend then?"

"Oh no we are just friends. We are more like brother and sister. Well goodbye Nik."

"Goodbye love, see you soon."

I continued with my shopping smiling to myself at the fact that he called me love again. I don't know what it is about Nik but he is someone I would love to get to know on a personal level. Which is surprising since I normally don't think like that but I could see myself in a relationship with him. Hopefully I will see him again and maybe find out more about him.

_KPOV_

I must admit it was luck that I decided to go to the supermarket. I wanted to get out of the house and hopefully see the doppelganger while I was out and about but the fact that I got to see Bella again made it all the more better. I still can't figure out what it is about her but I just want to get to know her better.

I was surprised she actually gave me her number I figured that it would take some extra convincing on my part. I couldn't tell her that I already knew her number that would make me seem like a complete stalker. I didn't give her my last name for the same reason she didn't give me hers.

I knew it would only be a matter of time before the supernatural people of Mystic Falls found out the truth about my intentions and me. So maybe having a friend like Bella on my side will make it easier to get things done. Either way I'm breaking this blasted curse my mother place on me. Even if I have to kill the one girl that has ever made me actually think about things.

I received word that my brother Elijah was making his way to this town and I don't know which side he's going to take but maybe if I undagger Kol he will at least take my side. I miss my brother even if I pretend not to. He's the only one that's ever been there for me and I knew he wanted our siblings. I wouldn't undagger Finn until I could at least get Elijah to hear me out but I would tell him that Finn isn't dead like he's thought.

* * *

_So what do you guys think, did you like it?_

_So we got a little bit more of Klaus and before anyone ask why he gave Bella his real name but not his last name. Well for one no one knows that Klaus is after Elena at the moment remember Elijah was the one to reveal that little secret to everyone. The reason he didn't give her his last name is he knows her family are vampire hunters and it's a slight chance Charlie will know him and his history._

_So in the next chapter we see how the party goes and we get to see our first Bella and Klaus date. How do you think that will turn out?_

_What did you guys think of Damon and his idea? Do you think it will work?_

_I know this chapter was a little short but I wanted to make sure Klaus and Bella ran into each other again and I wanted to make sure everyone understood that things are different especially timeline wise I know I placed some things together but I don't want to spend a lot of time on the ritual and besides this is a Bella and Klaus story and I wanted more Bella and Klaus more then anything._

_So you guys know what to do if you want me to update soon be sure to REVIEW! It makes me update quicker and I love hearing what you guys think._

_I am currently working on the next chapter to Elijah's Mate so it will be up soon it took me more time because of the plot change that I'm making I know what I want to write it's just hard to get it into words._

_I don't always have the extra time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck handle that._

_Until next time…_


	7. The Party And A Secret Is Revealed

_Hey you guys I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. I really love reading them and seeing what you guys think. Don't forget that I have posted links to this story and Elijah's Mate to give you an idea of their houses and things like that._

_In the last chapter Bella and Klaus ran into each other in the supermarket or more like Bella once again ran into Klaus. They also exchanged numbers with the promise of a date soon._

_Damon also convinced Bella to have a party at her house and surprisingly he somehow got Charlie and Liz to agree to look the other way._

_In this chapter we see how things go with the party and Bella manages to get herself caught in a sticky situation but it wouldn't be Bella if there were no drama right?_

_Also a big thank you to everyone that has been reading and following this story. I hope you guys had a chance to go and check out some of the links that are up on my profile to get an idea of the houses and things like that._

_Please remember that things that happened in the movies, books, or TV show will be different. Some things will be the same but mostly with my own little twist to everything. Also keep in mind that I'm not following the exact timeline of the show I'm adding some things early or skipping ahead a little. So please just go with it._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_BPOV  
_I was driving to my house with Damon driving his car beside me like a madman. I still couldn't get over the fact that I let him talk me into having a party. I've never had a party nor have I been to a party other then my disastrous birthday party at the Cullen's so I didn't know what to do or expect. Damon finally drove past me when he saw a car coming down his lane and I almost wrecked my car when he waited to the last second before he moved.

Once we made it to the house I used the remote to open the gate so we wouldn't have to use the key. Once I pulled up to the house Damon was already standing at the trunk of his car getting some of the bags out.

"What are you trying to do Damon? Are you trying to kill me with a heart attack?"

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"That little stunt you pulled with that car back there. You scared the living daylights out of me you idiot."

"What I was fine and if I would have crashed my car I would have lived. Although now that you say something the other driver may not have been so lucky. Damn you Isabella Marie Swan."

"Damon no middle name Salvatore, what did I do and why in the hell are you calling out my whole name like you're my mother or father?"

"Because you make me think nice things and care for people. Thanks to you I have developed feelings and I don't like it. My middle name is Giuseppe by the way."

"Well it never hurts to think or care about others you know."

"Yes it do I'm starting to become a good person."

"You are a long way from a good person but you're getting there and what's wrong with being a good person?"

"People start taking you for granted or they walk all over you and I just don't see myself doing that."

"You don't have to let people walk all over you just to be a good person. You can still tell people off and be a good person you know. Now enough about all of this let's get everything in the house and I will watch you set everything up."

"What do you mean you will watch me set everything up?"

"Well this party was your idea so I don't have to help with anything. Oh by the way try not to break anything and please don't scratch the floors."

"It's your house and I don't know where you want everything."

"Well I guess you better call for help then and just move all of my family's furniture that's important to one room and lock it or block it off. I am helping you with the bags so that's all the help I can give. Unless you want me to fall and break something."

"I can break something for you if it makes you feel better." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"No now call your brother and Matt to help you. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I grabbed some bags and went in the house taking them to the kitchen to get some serving bowls and plates for the food. I will let Damon do whatever he plans on doing with the drinks. I put the food that I had for myself up and then I got all of the food that was for the party together and set all of it up and placed the cold things in the fridge until people started arriving.

When I was done I went upstairs to the master suite that I fell in love with to put my clothes and things away. I loved how this part of the house was separated from everything else to give complete privacy to whoever stayed in this room. It had more then enough room and it also had a seating area room, fireplace, and a breakfast table.

I had a king bed with a bench at the end and the bed is so high I have to use a step stool to climb into the bed. Above the fireplace was a flat screen TV that my dad said he had added recently to all of the rooms that had TV's in them. In the seating room I had two chairs with matching ottomans and a end table in between the chairs. There was also a bookcase and desk in this area and I loved how although it was a separate room it was all connected together. However if I wanted I could put curtains up and close the seating room off to the bedroom but I doubt I would since I loved the openness of the room.

My bathroom matched my bedroom and I had a huge tub and shower. The shower looked like it could fit at least four people without any issues. I had a sit down vanity near the bathtub and in the middle sat an ottoman that I thought would go with the room pretty well. I knew that I wouldn't change my bedroom or my bathroom because they were both decorated beautifully. I also had a foot spa like they have in the nail salons that I couldn't wait to try out.

I also had a two-story walk in closet that was hidden on the other side of the bathroom. At first I thought it was a little much but my dad explained that it used to be a library until my grandmother converted it to a two-story closet. My dad also showed me that not only was it a closet or library but it had a hidden room that was created when my family first found out about vampires.

My dad said that this was for the women and children to hide out and they also took precautions for in case the house ever caught fire or their was an earthquake or anything like that then you could easily climb into the shaft and use it to make it down to the tunnels. The door was hidden behind one of the bookcases that double as a shoe rack. I thought that this was genius because who would ever think there was a hidden compartment in a closet behind a shoe rack right?

Once I was done putting my clothes away I went back into the room surprised to see Damon stretched out on my bed with his hands behind his head watching TV.

"What do you want now Damon?"

"You have to invite Stefan in and I was waiting on you to get done."

"So Stefan is just standing outside waiting to be invited in?"

"Yep pretty much."

"Let's go downstairs then so I can invite him in."

When we got back downstairs I was surprised that Damon was able to get Jeremy to come and help. I looked at the door to see Stefan looking at me strange and I didn't think too much about it.

I smiled at him and said, "Stefan please come in."

He smiled at me and bowed his head, "well thank you Bella. So what all do you need us to do?"

"Well the furniture that's been in my family from the 1800's need to be in another room away from all of the guest so that none of it gets destroyed. I need you guys to be really careful and not scratch the floors or break anything please. The couches and things that are in the ballroom can stay in there since they aren't that important and I will probably get rid of them tomorrow when the decorator gets here. Other then that the rest of the house needs to be blocked off except for two of the bathrooms down here."

All of the guys nodded and they quickly got to work. Thankfully they finished just in time before the alarm beeped to let me know that someone was at the gate. When I walked over to the monitor I didn't recognize the guy that was beeping the gate.

"Umm Damon do you know this guy?"

Damon walked over and after checking to see who it was he opened the gate.

"That is the DJ. So I guess you three want to go and shower and change?" Damon asked Jeremy, Matt, and Stefan.

They all nodded their heads and walked to Matt's truck and said they would see us in a little while before leaving.

"So Bella what do you plan on wearing?"

"Well you remember how you talked me into stepping out of my comfort zone and try some different clothes or whatever and you picked out a few outfits for me that I swore I would never wear?"

"Yeah so what about it?"

"Well I decided that I would step out of my comfort zone. I mean this is my first party ever throwing or being at. You know I don't call that joke of a thing the Cullen's for me a party."

Damon's eyes lit up with excitement, "so which outfit are you going to wear?"

"Now you will just have to wait and see. I do want you to tell me what you think before I wear it in front of everyone though. So let me shower and get ready and I will call you once I'm finished."

"Alright and while you are doing that I will help the DJ set up and get the drinks and stuff ready. I went ahead and put the tables that will be holding the food and drinks up already."

"Ok well I will be ready soon."

Once I had showered and dried my hair I decided to do my hair in a fishtail braid to the side. So I got my clothes on which was a peach tank top with a tiger on the front. I then put on the pair of white short shorts that I was really nervous about but decided to chance it anyway. The shorts had jewels on the pockets and I wore the shoes that match and had similar jewels on the top of the shoes. I also put on a light amount of make-up, which was new for me so I didn't want to go overboard with it.

Once I was done I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised at how nice I looked. I admit that it is different but sometimes different is good and I like it. I picked up my cell phone and sent Damon a quick text letting him know that I was ready. Not too much later I heard my bedroom door open and looked up at Damon who had stopped in his tracks.

"What do I not look ok?" I asked nervous of his response.

"Bella you look absolutely beautiful and I think that a lot of these guys that are coming that's in relationships may get dumped tonight. You will turn a lot of heads and I have a feeling that I will be spending the night in jail if one of these guys touch you anywhere."

"Well thank you and if you scare all of the guys off then how will I ever get to know any of them?"

"Hey you got me and I'm all the guy you need sweetheart."

"That's not funny Damon so I really look ok?"

"Yes Bella I wouldn't lie to you ever and especially about clothes. If you are hanging with me you have got to look the part and you look very wonderful so don't worry. Loosen up and have fun. It's ok to let lose sometimes just don't get wild like me." He said smirking at me.

"Well how about you go and shower if I need to look the part then can you at least smell decent?" I told him while smirking back at him.

His smirk quickly left his face, "I'll have you know that I never smell. You are right though the guest will be arriving soon and I need to be downstairs with you so we can see if Tyler can enter or not. You need to make sure you don't answer the door or invite anyone in we don't need a crazy vampire after you."

I nodded at him and he rushed to one of the guest rooms to get ready. I was surprised when he had a bag with him and said he will take a guest room with a view. It was nice to be around Damon so I didn't have a problem with it and plus he makes me laugh all of the time. It's rare for us not to laugh at something silly and I was happy to have such a good friend in Damon.

I went downstairs and started taking the all of the food I had put in serving bowls or trays in the ballroom and placing them on the table. Not too much later Damon came downstairs in his usual black pants and black t-shirt with his leather jacket. After getting everything set up and ready the doorbell rang. We decided to leave the gate open so everyone could drive in. Damon went to answer the door and pretty soon the party was in full swing.

Everyone did good to stay in the areas that we didn't have blocked off so I was relieved of that and truly grateful. However I never in my life thought that I would be able to have so much fun and it seemed like all of the teenagers in town and the next town over was here. Damon told me that Tyler was able to come in without being invited so we were back to square one with trying to figure out what he was.

I was surprised that Elena was actually being nice to me and she didn't have anything smart to say. Stefan kept giving me weird looks but I just kept shaking them off. Caroline loved my outfit and she was happy I decided to step out of my comfort zone. Bonnie seemed a little upset but she didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her. I let her know that I was there if she needed someone to talk to and she just thanked me and went to get her something to drink.

Finally at around 3 in the morning everyone was gone except Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena which she surprised me when she volunteered to help clean up so I wouldn't have to wake up and have to clean up alone. Although Damon hired a cleaning crew I wanted to get most of this up because I didn't want to wake up surrounded by all of this mess.

I had filled the trash bag that I was using so I tied it and decided to walk it to the trashcans in the back yard. What I wasn't expecting was for Stefan to be outside looking torn.

"Stefan what are you doing out here? I thought you had left what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Bella I was going to wait until you were alone but since you came out here it makes it easier."

Before I could say anything he covered my mouth and took off with me towards the lake and at that moment I knew that I was royally screwed. There was no way Damon or Caroline would hear me call for them this far away from the house and I'm guessing that's what Stefan wanted. Once we were in further away from my house Stefan took and bit me on my neck and started drinking my blood.

I knew that this was my time to fight him off and make a run for it. Luckily I always kept a pin that had been soaking in vervain with me I never left without one. I quickly reached into my hair and pulled it out and scratched Stefan across his face with it. Once he started screaming in agony I took off running not knowing which way to go but I just figured it was best to run and not stay and try to figure it out.

Soon Stefan caught up to me and had my arm rough and no matter how hard I tried to break free I just couldn't and I just prayed someone realized I was missing right about now or that Stefan wouldn't kill me.

"Stefan Salvatore if I was you I would let the lady go." A voice said that sounded a little similar I looked up to see Nik standing there with a hard look to his face like he would snap at any moment.

"Nik please I don't want him to hurt you too. Just go I will be fine."

"Oh really if you will be fine then why is he hurting you?"

"I don't know I was too busy trying to get away from him to ask questions. I'm serious though you really do need to be away from him right now he could hurt you and I don't want that to happen."

"That's funny you think baby Salvatore here can hurt me. I'm an original love meaning I'm one of the first vampires ever and one of the oldest. Before you try to act like you don't know about vampires then I will just go and let you know that I killed a redhead woman that was snooping around your house."

I started feeling really weak not because of what he was saying but because I could smell my blood and I was losing a lot of my blood from where Stefan bit me at. The next thing I know is everything went black.

_KPOV_

I quickly caught Bella before she hit the ground and I then compelled Stefan to follow me. Since I was never invited in to Bella's house I took her back to my house to see about her. I was upset that I didn't think to pay attention to her heartbeat. I could now see that she lost a great deal of blood and that's why she passed out. At first I thought it was because of what I was telling her I know it's a lot to take in my I had to say something to her.

When we got to my house I quickly laid Bella down on one of the couches not caring that she was bleeding all over them. I found it strange that I didn't want to drain her but instead I wanted to protect her and make sure she was happy. I bit into my wrist and place it to her mouth hoping she wouldn't have any objective to this but at the moment it was the only thing that could help her at this moment.

I looked over to Stefan a man that had once been my best friend a guy that I consider family. I could see the scratch on his face and guessed that Bella was able to fight him off of her a little bit.

"You want to tell me why you were after Bella?" I asked him.

"Her blood is so strong and smells so sweet. How can you deal with it and she's laying there bleeding. Just let me drain her dry please. We could tell everyone that she was attacked by a vampire we don't know and he ran off with her body. I will even let you get a taste of her blood before I finish the job."

I looked into Stefan's eyes, "you will calm yourself now and you will never go after Isabella Swan again do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand you."

"Wait did you just compel a vampire? I thought that was impossible." I could hear Bella ask confused.

"Actually love the originals are much more bigger and stronger, and we have more things we can do then other vampires. How are you feeling?" I quickly changed the subject so she wouldn't ask more questions about me because for some reason I wanted to please her.

"I have a bad headache like I've been drinking when I didn't drink a drop of alcohol." She said while sitting up. I quickly got by her side and gently pushed her back against the couch.

"Just relax it will take a little while."

"Yeah I'm sorry I don't have a little while I have a feeling that my friends are on their way or doing their best to locate me."

"Don't worry love I don't want to hurt you or hold you hostage it's just you have to be careful because I used my blood to heal you and it's important you don't die within the next 24 hours."

"So if I die I go into transition correct?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but I didn't have anything else that I could have used to help you and for that I'm sorry."

Bella looked at me thoughtful for a moment. "Can I ask you a question Nik?"

"Yes love what is it?"

"Did you get with me just to get close to Stefan?"

"No Bella I would never do you like that. I actually really do like you and I would love to get to know you better but it's just I'm so close to getting something done and I don't want to be distracted. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah so what is it you need to get done if you don't mind me asking?"

"I could tell you but I would have to kill you." I said while smiling at her.

"Since you are close to getting something done do you just want to cancel our date?"

"Oh no I really do want to go out with you tomorrow well later today if you still want to go out with me. So what do you say?"

"Ok I will if you promise me something?"

"What is it?'"

"I'm a good listener and I don't judge people by what they've done so I don't have a problem with going on a date with you later on. However I want you to promise me that you will be honest and not hold anything back from me for fear that I will judge you because I promise you I won't. So what do you say do we have a deal?"

I sat there for a moment trying to figure out if she is telling the truth or if she really means everything that she said. I guess there's only way to find out.

"Ok so what do you want to know about me?"

* * *

_ It's after four and I haven't been to sleep since early yesterday so Elijah's Mate will be late and for that I am sorry but I barely got through with this chapter I started falling asleep at the computer. _

_Alright guys so be sure to let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it._

_So did you like that Klaus came to the rescue and what do you think Damon is going to say?_

_In the next chapter Klaus and Bella go on their first date. Hopefully she won't embarrass herself in front of Klaus but with her luck who knows right._

_You know the deal if you want me to update quicker all you have to do is a leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the quicker I am to update. So bring the reviews on and keep them coming._

_I don't always have the extra time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck handle that._

_Until next time… _


	8. Questions and Some Answers

_Hey guys I know it's been a while. Don't kill me I just haven't had the time to update and I've finally made some time. Too bad that I have 3 sick kids two with high fevers and one with strep. So yes I have been super busy._

_Thank you to each and every one of you that have been reading and reviewing I love you all so very much. Although I can't always respond to the reviews I do read all of them and I enjoy every last one of them. So thank you and keep the reviews coming._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

_I won't keep you waiting just read and review! Don't forget to check out to links that are on my profile to get an idea of what I'm thinking._

* * *

_Last time…_

_KPOV_

I quickly caught Bella before she hit the ground and I then compelled Stefan to follow me. Since I was never invited in to Bella's house I took her back to my house to see about her. I was upset that I didn't think to pay attention to her heartbeat. I could now see that she lost a great deal of blood and that's why she passed out. At first I thought it was because of what I was telling her I know it's a lot to take in my I had to say something to her.

When we got to my house I quickly laid Bella down on one of the couches not caring that she was bleeding all over them. I found it strange that I didn't want to drain her but instead I wanted to protect her and make sure she was happy. I bit into my wrist and place it to her mouth hoping she wouldn't have any objective to this but at the moment it was the only thing that could help her at this moment.

I looked over to Stefan a man that had once been my best friend a guy that I consider family. I could see the scratch on his face and guessed that Bella was able to fight him off of her a little bit.

"You want to tell me why you were after Bella?" I asked him.

"Her blood is so strong and smells so sweet. How can you deal with it and she's laying there bleeding. Just let me drain her dry please. We could tell everyone that she was attacked by a vampire we don't know and he ran off with her body. I will even let you get a taste of her blood before I finish the job."

I looked into Stefan's eyes, "you will calm yourself now and you will never go after Isabella Swan again do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand you."

"Wait did you just compel a vampire? I thought that was impossible." I could hear Bella ask confused.

"Actually love the originals are much more bigger and stronger, and we have more things we can do then other vampires. How are you feeling?" I quickly changed the subject so she wouldn't ask more questions about me because for some reason I wanted to please her.

"I have a bad headache like I've been drinking when I didn't drink a drop of alcohol." She said while sitting up. I quickly got by her side and gently pushed her back against the couch.

"Just relax it will take a little while."

"Yeah I'm sorry I don't have a little while I have a feeling that my friends are on their way or doing their best to locate me."

"Don't worry love I don't want to hurt you or hold you hostage it's just you have to be careful because I used my blood to heal you and it's important you don't die within the next 24 hours."

"So if I die I go into transition correct?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but I didn't have anything else that I could have used to help you and for that I'm sorry."

Bella looked at me thoughtful for a moment. "Can I ask you a question Nik?"

"Yes love what is it?"

"Did you get with me just to get close to Stefan?"

"No Bella I would never do you like that. I actually really do like you and I would love to get to know you better but it's just I'm so close to getting something done and I don't want to be distracted. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah so what is it you need to get done if you don't mind me asking?"

"I could tell you but I would have to kill you." I said while smiling at her.

"Since you are close to getting something done do you just want to cancel our date?"

"Oh no I really do want to go out with you tomorrow well later today if you still want to go out with me. So what do you say?"

"Ok I will if you promise me something?"

"What is it?'"

"I'm a good listener and I don't judge people by what they've done so I don't have a problem with going on a date with you later on. However I want you to promise me that you will be honest and not hold anything back from me for fear that I will judge you because I promise you I won't. So what do you say do we have a deal?"

I sat there for a moment trying to figure out if she is telling the truth or if she really means everything that she said. I guess there's only way to find out.

"Ok so what do you want to know about me?"

_Now that you are caught up…_

_Still KPOV_

I watched Bella as she stared at me trying to figure something out.

"Out with it love, what do you want to know? You do know it's rude to stare right?"

I watched as she blushed which was very cute on her.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was staring. Ok first question, what made you kill the Victoria?"

"I'm assuming Victoria is the cold one I saw snooping outside of your house?"

"Yeah from your description it sounds like her."

"Well like I told you before I am one of the oldest vampires and I learned a long time ago that cold ones can't control their bloodlust and the way she was snooping was like she was after you and she tried to run and so I killed her. Was she a friend?"

"No you're right she was trying to kill me."

"Well I guess you have some explaining to do as well. For now I will answer your questions if you promise to answer mine. Deal?"

"I guess it's only fair. Deal."

I nodded and waited for her to ask her next question.

"Ok so how exactly do you know Stefan?"

I glanced over at Stefan who was looking on curiously. "Stefan and I met some time ago in Chicago and I can't really say much more until I tell him more about it."

"Ok I guess that's fair and understandable."

I was shocked that she didn't try to push further a lot of girls I know would be ready to do literally anything to get information out of me. I guess that goes to show that she isn't like most girls that I know.

"Well what's the real reason you're in Mystic Falls? I'm sure that a vampire that's been around for a really long time has other interesting places in the world they could live in. So what's so special about a small town like Mystic Falls?"

"I'm actually surprised that you decided to ask me that."

"Ok Nik no dodging questions I told you that I wouldn't judge you and that you can trust me so what's this big secret."

"Well love I've only just met you and I don't know if I can fully trust you with my deepest darkest secrets just yet. Besides it's not really you that I'm worried about it's Stefan here that I can't trust."

"Well you compelled him so that he wouldn't hurt me. Why not compel him to forget or not tell anyone?"

"Well he will find out soon enough but that's not a bad idea. However after being around for a really long time like you put it you learn that it's hard to trust people. No matter how much they promise to not tell your secrets or not to hurt you they eventually do."

"I know from experience Nik but I can assure you I'm not like most people. How about I tell you a little secret of mine and then you can see that your secret is safe with me."

"Does this secret have anything to do with that cold one Victoria?"

"It has everything to do with her."

"Ok love I'm listening."

"Well last year I moved to Forks to stay with my dad. My mom had just gotten married and things were going really well for her and her new husband but he played baseball and he was trying to go pro. Long story short my mom would rotate and spend some time home with me and some times she would go away with him to some of his games but every time he left she was sad. So I decided to move in with my dad so she could go away with her husband."

"That sounds very selfless. You decided to move away from your friends just so your mom could be happy? Shouldn't that be the other way around parents are supposed to make sure their kids are happy from my understanding. What does that have to do with the cold one though?"

"I'm getting to that. So most of my friends and family call me a danger magnet because I am know for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. After moving to Forks there was this guy his name is Edward and he looked like an angel and I won't go all into detail about his looks but I noticed that him and his family although they were all adopted except for the siblings that were twins. They were all pale and had the same honey colored eyes and they never ate.

One day it had snowed and there was ice on the roads I was standing at the end of my truck at school when all of a sudden there was a van barreling towards me and I knew it was going to hit me and kill me. I looked around to parking lot before it made impact and I saw Edward standing on the other side of the parking lot with a look of horror on his face. Suddenly I was on the ground and the van never hit me but Edward was standing over me and he had stopped the van with his hands.

After weeks of denying everything and trying to make me feel crazy he finally told me what him and his family were but only after I figured it out on my own. We started dating and his family wanted to play a game of baseball and so we went into a clearing far enough away that no one would hear the game. Soon into the game three nomad cold ones heard the game and wanted to play but before they started the game the wind shifted and blew my hair and one of the nomads was a tracker.

Edward could read his mind he was a mind reader and his reaction set the tracker off. Eventually I made my way to Phoenix with Edward's sister Alice and her husband Jasper. Alice can see the future and she saw the tracker change course but she didn't see him when he made it to Phoenix. He tricked me into believing he had my mom so I made my escape from Alice and Jasper and I met him a ballet studio not far from my moms house that I used to take ballet classes at. He attacked me and I was almost killed but he also bit me and I started changing but Edward and his family showed up in time and killed the tracker and Edward was able to suck the venom out so I wouldn't change.

After a series of events that happened at my birthday party that Alice threw for me Edward decided to leave me not knowing or not caring that Victoria was still out there after me. Alice showed up when she thought I died after cliff diving with some friends she didn't see me get pulled out of the water she only say me go under. Some how the one of Edward's family members called him and told him that I died.

Alice had a vision of Edward going to the Volturi and wanting to die. After flying to Italy and saving his sorry ass I came back home and decided to move here with my aunt. He begged for me to take him back but I just couldn't see myself with someone that was so quick to say they loved me one minute and then the next he takes off running at the first sign of trouble.

I'm pretty close with his brothers Emmett and Jasper but I can't see myself calling Alice a friend again either. I have this nagging feeling she saw all these different outcomes but just kept her mouth closed. Victoria was after me for revenge since they killed her mate she was going to kill Edward's mate which she thought was me."

Once she was done I had a million and one thoughts running through my mind. How could one human girl experience so much trouble or better yet how was she still alive? I can't say that I'm sad she's no longer with that jackass because that means I actually have a chance with her but once she finds out what I'm really doing here my chance is going to fly out of the window.

Another thing that was nagging at me was when she said that the red haired cold one called her this Edward guy mate. Why did it bother me so much that she could be someone else's mate? Unless she was, wait a minute is that even possible?

"No one everyone calls you a danger magnet how in the world are you still alive?"

"That's a very good question but now do you believe me when I say that you can trust me?"

"Yeah I believe you and how about at dinner tomorrow I will explain everything to you but I'm sure your friends are missing you and probably seconds away from calling the police."

I watched, as she looked shocked for a minute like she had forgotten about her friends.

"Oh my God you're right Damon is probably getting ready to kill anyone that gets in his way. Oh no what do I tell him?"

"Well he doesn't have to know that Stefan attacked you unless you want him to know. If you want him to know then you can just say that Stefan attacked you and then you passed out. I was taking a night walk and came across you and found you passed out on the ground near the lake. I can compel Stefan to believe that he snapped out of it but took off for fear that he killed you."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I won't lie for Stefan because his brother needs to know that he lost control because the next person may not be so lucky as I was. I won't tell Damon your secret. Thank you again for coming to my rescue."

"It was no problem Bella. Why don't I go get you a shirt so that we can try and cover up all of this blood so he won't freak out when he sees you?"

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell her that I would always come to her rescue but I held my tongue in check. I went and got her a shirt and came back and gave her the phone so that she could call her friend. I walked over to Stefan and compelled him to go to his house and wait for his brother so that his brother could deal with him and I watched him leave. Once Bella was finished talking to Damon I gave her the shirt.

"Thank you Nik but are you sure you want me to get blood all over your white shirt?"

"It's no problem love I have plenty of white shirts I won't miss it and besides you need it. The temperature has dropped some and I'm sure you will be cold when you walk outside. Now I didn't give you to much blood which is a good thing because you can still see the bite and I'm sure Damon will want to see it."

Now that I actually had a chance to check her out without seeming like a pervert I liked the way her outfit fit on her. The shorts showed off her incredible legs and the shirt showed a little bit of her flat tummy and it was hard not getting excited. Minus the blood she looked great I watched as she carefully slid the shirt over her head. I wasn't surprised that the shirt almost reached her knees since she's so tiny it swallowed her whole.

I heard a car pulling up outside.

"Sounds like your friend is here love. So I will pick you up tomorrow 7:00?"

"That sounds great."

I heard a knock at the door and I walked Bella to the door. Once I opened I was a little jealous when Damon pulled her into his arms but I knew I could trust her and if she says he's a friend then he is just a friend.

"Bella, I was going crazy looking for you and when I couldn't find you I called your dad. What happened to you and why are you covered in blood?"

"Damon I can't believe you would call my dad. It's a long story and I will explain it once we get back to my house."

I watched as he continued to look her over and check for more injuries. He then faced me and held out his hand.

"Sorry I'm Damon. Thanks so much for looking after her. What happened?"

I smiled at Damon, "Nice to meet you Damon, I'm Nik. I was taking a walk by the lake and saw her on the ground. At first I thought she was dead but once I felt for a pulse I brought her back here. I didn't know if she lived nearby or not. It looks like she was bit by some type of animal but I wasn't completely sure. I wanted to call a doctor but she told me she would call you."

"Well thank you so much."

"It was no problem actually. Bella you be sure to take care."

"Thanks again Nik and I will. Damon can we please go now I have blood everywhere. Oh Nik I'm so sorry I got blood all over your couch at least let me pay to have it cleaned."

"That's quite alright love I didn't too much care for it. I was thinking of buying a new one so the blood helps." I gave her a quick smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you just be sure to watch out for those animals."

She gave me a smile that Damon couldn't see. Damon looked on curios but didn't say anything and he pulled Bella towards his car. I watched as she lost her balance and he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to his car and placed her in the car. I waited until they pulled off before I closed the door.

I couldn't help but wonder if she really was my mate or for lack of better words my imprint. Since that side of me has been hidden for so long I couldn't be sure if it was true or not. If so that would explained this strange urge to keep her safe and make her happy. I guess once I finally broke my curse I would know for sure. I knew one thing for sure though I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

_BPOV  
_The car ride back to my house was quiet and I knew that Damon was beating himself up because I had gotten hurt. I also know that once I tell him that his brother is the one that did this he is going to not only be heartbroken but ready to kill Stefan. Once we pulled up at my house he got out and walked around the car and opened the door for me.

I was slightly dizzy from the blood that I had lost and the blood that was on my clothes were making me sick to my stomach. When I got out of the car I was stumbling like a drunken person Damon quickly picked me up again before everything went black once again.

_DPOV_

I had been going out of my mind since Bella disappeared and when I went outside I could barely pick up her scent and I picked up Stefan's with hers but once it reached the lake both of their scents just disappeared. I even had Caroline go outside with me and help me look.

I hated calling Charlie but if neither Caroline nor myself could pick up her scent then Charlie needed to know. I knew Bella would kill me once she found out I had called her father but it couldn't be helped. Bonnie tried to do a locator spell when Charlie got here but it was like Bella had fallen off of the face of the planet. Charlie went to the station and him and Liz had officers go and patrol the area. The rest of us stayed close by in case she showed up but Caroline and I ran the parameter of the lake to look for her or Stefan and got nothing.

When my phone rang and it showed a number that I didn't recognize I almost didn't answer but knew it was a chance that it could have been Bella. I'm thankful I did answer since it was her. Her voice sounded a little weak but she told me where she was so I went to get her. I called Charlie to let him know that she called and he said he would meet me back at the house.

Once her neighbor opened the door and she stepped out my heart literally dropped. I knew in that instant that Stefan had attacked her. I was wondering how she was able to get away from him but I was so relieved she was ok. My brother just don't realize he is soon to be a dead vampire.

Her neighbor said that he thought it was an animal that attacked her but I knew different and I wasn't about to tell him the truth. I watched how he interacted with Bella and how she looked at him like she liked him. I didn't say anything I just hoped that if he did like her that she would at least give him chance.

I saw how weak she was and I remembered that she had a weakness to blood. She told me she couldn't stand the smell of blood, which was funny at first, but now I could see that it was no joke. I carried her to the car when she almost fell. I was quiet in the car when I was driving back to her house because I was thinking of all of the ways I would kill my brother. Then once we got to her house and time she steps out of the car she passes out.

I caught her before she could hit the ground and carried her into the house. Once I walked into the house everyone started freaking out at the sight of Bella covered in blood. I noticed that the shirt she was wearing was soaked in blood and it was in that moment I realized she was slowly bleeding out.

I rushed her upstairs to her room and I heard everyone following behind me. Caroline was directly behind me since she was the only one that could keep up.

"Caroline get some towels and placed them on her bed."

Thank God Caroline didn't argue with me and she got to towels and I hurriedly placed Bella on her bed on top of the towels so that blood wouldn't get all over her bed. Charlie was the first one to make it in the room after Caroline.

"Damon what in the hell happened?"

"I could only pick up Stefan's scent and it's my guess that he lost control. Every since Elena gave him her blood he hasn't been the same."

"Well do something give her your blood you are Caroline it really doesn't matter. I'm not doctor but if she doesn't get help soon she could bleed out."

I realized Charlie was right but I couldn't understand what happened how did she start bleeding again when she wasn't in the car unless she bumped her neck and didn't say anything. I quickly tore into my wrist and forced her mouth open and fed her my blood. I watched as her wound healed thankful that I got to her in time.

I explained what little I could to everyone else when they made it in her room.

Elena looked shocked at first and then horrified but then pissed me off with the words that came out of her mouth.

"What Damon how could you think that Stefan would do this to someone?"

"Elena don't start with me and Stefan's scent was the only other scent I picked up."

"Well that doesn't exactly mean it was Stefan he could have been saving her for all we know."

Before I could say anything Caroline yelled at Elena. "You stupid Bitch you are seriously going to take up for Stefan after my cousin nearly died. Damon's right I could only pick up Stefan's scent and Bella's so come off of the high horse that you have placed you and Stefan on and get the hell over it. Stefan is not to perfect guy that you've painted him out to be.

Just be glad that he didn't kill her because if she had died you can bet your ass that I would have killed him. Bella is more of my sister then my cousin and she actually cares about people unlike you."

Elena looked shocked, "Caroline how could you even say that I care about people too."

"Yeah whatever you need to tell yourself to make you feel good in the morning. My cousin almost died at your boyfriend's hands and all you can think about is how to make sure everyone thinks he is innocent. How about you just get out of her house because if she was awake and heard you talking like this then she would probably kick your ass Elena and it's best you leave because I'm tempted to kick your sorry ass myself."

At any other point in time I may have gotten turned on by Caroline being ready to kick her best friend's ass but I couldn't pay attention to any thing that was going on around me. My best friend almost died because of my idiot brother and here Elena is trying to take up for him. Bella is the only person that actually see's past my shit and she isn't afraid to call me out.

If she lost her life I would never be able to forgive Stefan because she truly cares about me and I love her to death. She is the first person I can go to with a problem and I know that she will listen to me without judging me. A good friend like her is hard to find and I'm so happy she is in my life. I laid on the bed beside her ignoring everyone else around me and I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Come on Bella don't do this I need you. I mean who else is going to listen to me and tell it to me how it is. You have to be ok and once you pull through I will tell you about that time I hit on a girl that turned out to be a man."

I heard Caroline giggling at that but I just ignored it praying that my best friend would pull through. Just because my blood had healed her doesn't mean I got to her in time. I just hoped she would open her eyes soon. Eventually everyone cleared out and Caroline decided to crash in one of Bella's chairs and Charlie and Liz said they would sleep in their old bedrooms and for us to just wake them if something changed.

"Please Bella just come back to us."

* * *

_So you guys know the deal tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_So what in the hell happened to Bella I wonder? I guess you are just going to have to wait until the next update huh?_

_I hope to update again maybe tomorrow but don't be upset if I can't like I said I have 3 sick babies my fourth one is just getting better._

_Next chapter we have Bella and Klaus' first date and then we find out what really happened to Bella._

_You know that your reviews motivate me to update quicker you REVIEW! I love hearing what you have to say. _

_I'm not sure when I will update Elijah's Mate I got 11 PM's of what an awful story it is and I was halfway tempted to kill all of the characters and not continue the story but you know what they can all just go suck a raw egg right? So I hope to update soon one day later this week but I won't to get the next chapter to this story on out of the way. _

_Please remember that I don't always have to extra time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck handle that._

_Until next time… _


	9. First Date with an Original Hybrid

_Hey guys I know I was supposed to update yesterday but my two youngest babies had fevers 102.8 and 103.4 so I was pretty busy. Please keep my babies in your prayers and my husband as well. He worked seven days straight last week and he threw out his back and he is sick on top of it as well. But he had to work again this week I'm just thankful that it wasn't another seven days this week._

_Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing! I read and love each and every review that I get and I try my hardest to reply back but I can't always respond. So from the bottom of my heart thank you all so much I love each and every one of you. Because of you guys I am at almost 200 reviews for this story so please keep reviewing and if I'm lucky I will reach 200 by the end of the day! (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink)_

_Thank you to everyone that reads and has been following this story you guys are awesome!_

_So in the last chapter Bella told Klaus her story and in this chapter we get to go on their first date. Klaus also realized something but it's only a theory at the moment and it's a strong possibility that his theory is true. So if you read the last chapter you will know what I'm talking about._

_Be sure to check out the links that I posted on my profile!_

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last Time…_

_DPOV_

I had been going out of my mind since Bella disappeared and when I went outside I could barely pick up her scent and I picked up Stefan's with hers but once it reached the lake both of their scents just disappeared. I even had Caroline go outside with me and help me look.

I hated calling Charlie but if neither Caroline nor myself could pick up her scent then Charlie needed to know. I knew Bella would kill me once she found out I had called her father but it couldn't be helped. Bonnie tried to do a locator spell when Charlie got here but it was like Bella had fallen off of the face of the planet. Charlie went to the station and him and Liz had officers go and patrol the area. The rest of us stayed close by in case she showed up but Caroline and I ran the parameter of the lake to look for her or Stefan and got nothing.

When my phone rang and it showed a number that I didn't recognize I almost didn't answer but knew it was a chance that it could have been Bella. I'm thankful I did answer since it was her. Her voice sounded a little weak but she told me where she was so I went to get her. I called Charlie to let him know that she called and he said he would meet me back at the house.

Once her neighbor opened the door and she stepped out my heart literally dropped. I knew in that instant that Stefan had attacked her. I was wondering how she was able to get away from him but I was so relieved she was ok. My brother just don't realize he is soon to be a dead vampire.

Her neighbor said that he thought it was an animal that attacked her but I knew different and I wasn't about to tell him the truth. I watched how he interacted with Bella and how she looked at him like she liked him. I didn't say anything I just hoped that if he did like her that she would at least give him chance.

I saw how weak she was and I remembered that she had a weakness to blood. She told me she couldn't stand the smell of blood, which was funny at first, but now I could see that it was no joke. I carried her to the car when she almost fell. I was quiet in the car when I was driving back to her house because I was thinking of all of the ways I would kill my brother. Then once we got to her house and time she steps out of the car she passes out.

I caught her before she could hit the ground and carried her into the house. Once I walked into the house everyone started freaking out at the sight of Bella covered in blood. I noticed that the shirt she was wearing was soaked in blood and it was in that moment I realized she was slowly bleeding out.

I rushed her upstairs to her room and I heard everyone following behind me. Caroline was directly behind me since she was the only one that could keep up.

"Caroline get some towels and placed them on her bed."

Thank God Caroline didn't argue with me and she got to towels and I hurriedly placed Bella on her bed on top of the towels so that blood wouldn't get all over her bed. Charlie was the first one to make it in the room after Caroline.

"Damon what in the hell happened?"

"I could only pick up Stefan's scent and it's my guess that he lost control. Every since Elena gave him her blood he hasn't been the same."

"Well do something give her your blood you are Caroline it really doesn't matter. I'm not doctor but if she doesn't get help soon she could bleed out."

I realized Charlie was right but I couldn't understand what happened how did she start bleeding again when she wasn't in the car unless she bumped her neck and didn't say anything. I quickly tore into my wrist and forced her mouth open and fed her my blood. I watched as her wound healed thankful that I got to her in time.

I explained what little I could to everyone else when they made it in her room.

Elena looked shocked at first and then horrified but then pissed me off with the words that came out of her mouth.

"What Damon how could you think that Stefan would do this to someone?"

"Elena don't start with me and Stefan's scent was the only other scent I picked up."

"Well that doesn't exactly mean it was Stefan he could have been saving her for all we know."

Before I could say anything Caroline yelled at Elena. "You stupid Bitch you are seriously going to take up for Stefan after my cousin nearly died. Damon's right I could only pick up Stefan's scent and Bella's so come off of the high horse that you have placed you and Stefan on and get the hell over it. Stefan is not to perfect guy that you've painted him out to be.

Just be glad that he didn't kill her because if she had died you can bet your ass that I would have killed him. Bella is more of my sister then my cousin and she actually cares about people unlike you."

Elena looked shocked, "Caroline how could you even say that I care about people too."

"Yeah whatever you need to tell yourself to make you feel good in the morning. My cousin almost died at your boyfriend's hands and all you can think about is how to make sure everyone thinks he is innocent. How about you just get out of her house because if she was awake and heard you talking like this then she would probably kick your ass Elena and it's best you leave because I'm tempted to kick your sorry ass myself."

At any other point in time I may have gotten turned on by Caroline being ready to kick her best friend's ass but I couldn't pay attention to any thing that was going on around me. My best friend almost died because of my idiot brother and here Elena is trying to take up for him. Bella is the only person that actually see's past my shit and she isn't afraid to call me out.

If she lost her life I would never be able to forgive Stefan because she truly cares about me and I love her to death. She is the first person I can go to with a problem and I know that she will listen to me without judging me. A good friend like her is hard to find and I'm so happy she is in my life. I laid on the bed beside her ignoring everyone else around me and I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Come on Bella don't do this I need you. I mean who else is going to listen to me and tell it to me how it is. You have to be ok and once you pull through I will tell you about that time I hit on a girl that turned out to be a man."

I heard Caroline giggling at that but I just ignored it praying that my best friend would pull through. Just because my blood had healed her doesn't mean I got to her in time. I just hoped she would open her eyes soon. Eventually everyone cleared out and Caroline decided to crash in one of Bella's chairs and Charlie and Liz said they would sleep in their old bedrooms and for us to just wake them if something changed.

"Please Bella just come back to us."

_Now that you are caught up…_

_BPOV_

I rolled over in my bed only to feel someone next to me. I hurriedly opened my eyes to see a head full of pitch black hair laying beside me. What the hell is Damon doing in my bed and why can't I remember anything after him coming to get me a Klaus' house?

I tapped on his shoulder, "Damon, Damon, wake up."

He rolled over and looked at me and then he jumped up, "Bella, I so happy you finally woke up. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"What do you mean you're glad I'm up? What's going on what happened?"

He looked surprised that I couldn't remember what happened.

"What all do you remember from last night?"

I sat up and looked around my room surprised to see Caroline asleep in one of the chairs near the window. I knew it couldn't have been comfortable with the way her head was turned.

"Umm well I remember that you came and picked me up from Nik's house but I can't remember anything after that. What happened and why are you in my bed?"

"Well after I picked you up and when we got here you lost a lot of blood and passed out. I had to give you some of my blood so that you wouldn't die and you've been out since then."

"What do you mean I lost a lot of blood?"

"Just what I said Bella, I don't know what happened. I didn't know if you bumped your neck on something or what all I know is you lost a lot of blood and you were close to death."

My mind was racing trying to figure out what exactly happened. How is it possible that I lost a lot of blood if Klaus gave me some of his blood. It just didn't make sense.

Damon put his hand on my shoulder, "Bella you have to be careful because if you die then you will go into transition."

I nodded my head not able to speak.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a terrible headache."

"That's normal why don't you go take a bath and I will let everyone know that you are ok."

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Just like I said everyone. Your dad, aunt, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy."

"What is everyone doing here and I thought Elena and Bonnie was staying. What happened to Elena why did she leave?"

"Well everyone is here because they were worried about you and as for Elena we can talk about her later."

By the look on his face I could tell that something had happened and Elena had managed to piss him off.

"Damon what are you going to do about your brother. I could tell that you knew he did this last night. Plus you haven't bothered to ask me who did this to me."

"I will deal with Stefan later on and that's nothing you need to worry about Bella."

"Damon just don't kill your brother ok. Promise me you won't kill him."

"I can't do that Bella. Like I said it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Damon I would never be able to forgive myself if you killed your brother because he hurt me."

"Bella just please leave it alone and as for my brother there is no excuse for what he did. He knows how much you mean to me. Yeah we may not be lovers but you are the first person that has ever truly cared about me and you listen. He should have never did it and if he had killed you it would only make things worse."

Damon ran out of the room before I could say anything else and I just hoped that he wouldn't kill his only brother. I mean true what Stefan did wasn't forgivable but did he deserve to die?

I got on up out of bed and grabbed me some blue jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt and went to take a shower. When I came back out I was surprised to see that someone had changed to sheets and covers to the bed and I knew it must have been Caroline since she was no longer in the room. I headed for the bedroom door when it was opened revealing Caroline with a huge smile on her face.

She rushed over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug, "Bella I'm so glad you're ok."

"Caroline I can't breathe."

She quickly let me go. "I'm sorry it's just we didn't know if you would live or die. You may be my cousin but you are also my best friend and I would have been lost without you. So don't ever scare us like that again. Damon was out of his mind with worry and I've never seen him like that. Also just so you know he owes you a story of a time he hit on a woman that turned out to be a man."

I couldn't help but laugh at my cousin because she was talking so fast it was hard to keep up with everything she said.

"Well I'm ok now so you don't have to worry. You're my best friend to Care and I love you."

"I love you too Bella. So are you ready to see everyone?"

"Yeah I just need a few minutes to myself ok. I will be down in a few."

"Ok I will just tell everyone that your getting dressed."

"Thanks Care."

I waited until I was sure she gone. I got my phone and was surprised that it was 9 in the morning. I was sure everyone would sleep in but I guess they were just waiting on me to wake up. I quickly found the number that I was looking for praying he was up.

_"Hello?"_

"Klaus it's Bella."

_"Good morning love. I figured you would sleep late today with the long night you had last night."_

"Umm that's sort of why I'm calling."

_"Don't tell me your calling to cancel on me tonight?"_

"No it's nothing like that. It's just something happened after I left your house and I was hoping that you could explain it to me."

_"What is it, what happened?"_

"Well, Damon told me that I lost a lot of blood and I almost died. I don't really understand what happened I thought your blood healed me some."

_"I'm a little confused love. What do you mean you almost died?"_

"I don't remember anything after Damon came and picked me up. He said that he thought I may have bumped my neck on something but he gave me his blood so that I could heal."

_"My blood should have prevented you from losing blood. Although I didn't give you enough to heal you completely I gave you enough so that you would be alright until Damon was able to help you. So his blood helped you but mine didn't correct?"_

"Yes so what does that mean?"

_"I don't know but I will look into it and hopefully I will have something by the time I pick you up for our date."_

"Ok thank you."

_"It's no problem Bella. So I will be there to pick you up at 7 sharp."_

"Sounds great. Wait what should I wear?"  
_"That's a loaded question love."_

"What I mean is where are we going? Should I dress casual or dressy?"

_"How about something that's in between the two."_

"Alright I will see you at 7 then. Bye."

_"Bye."_

I hung up the phone still trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. I put my phone in my back pocket and went downstairs so that I could tell everyone what all I remembered, keeping in mind to leave Klaus being a vampire out of it.

_KPOV_

I was in my art studio painting a picture of Bella when my phone rang. I was happy to see that it was Bella calling but surprised that she was up so early especially when it was after 4 when she left this morning.

Once I hung up the phone it took everything in me not to run out that door and go check on Bella myself. I stayed put knowing she was with her family and I would just have to wait until I picked her up for our date later on.

"Maddox." I yelled to get the attention of the witch that I kept with me at all times.

I could hear him rushing to find me. He was asleep last night when everything happened with Bella but I explained to him what happened when I asked him to get rid of the couch.

"Yes?"

"Can you explain to me why my blood didn't heal Bella. She nearly died from blood loss."

"What do you mean she almost died from blood loss?"

"Just what I said now tell me why my blood didn't heal her but the blood of another vampire's blood did."

"I just want to make sure I understand you correctly. Your blood didn't heal her but another's vampire did?"

"I'm not going to keep repeating myself. Yes now what the hell is going on and don't you dare lie to me. I can see it in your face that you know something tell me this instant."

"Ok, well it's just that it's so rare for this to happen that the witches have heard stories of it but since no one has every seen it or known for it to happen we didn't know if it was true or not."

"Out with it now or I will start removing parts of your body from you."

"I'm sorry. Ok from my understanding if a human is a vampire's mate but it's a lot more deeper then just human being their mate. Some vampires that have a human as a mate can heal that human with their blood with no problem. It doesn't mean that they aren't mates it just means that they could have more then one mate out there in the world.

Then there are the humans that can't be healed by their mate's blood. Now what that means is that the human can be turned by their mate they just can't be healed. Their bond runs deeper then just being mates, it means they have a bond so strong that even the spirits can't break it.

The spirits can however interfere by making sure those mates meet each other but that's all they can do. So it's my guess that it was no mistake of you meeting Bella in the airport that day or when you saved her last night. Plus the other day you did your own grocery shopping when you normally send someone else to do it.

Think about it you went for a walk of all things last night. You don't go for walks and you told me that you felt this strange need to go for a walk and you stumbled upon Bella almost dying. My guess is the spirits saw this and they new you needed to save her before she died. Eventually your blood will be able to heal her but only after she excepts that you are her mate and will be the only one for her.

I can do a protection spell on her when you get something of hers and that will keep her safe for a while I will just have to continue to do it every once in a while."

"Ok so you mean to tell me that girl is my mate but only deeper. What do you mean deeper what can be deeper then a mate?"

"Well I'm afraid to tell you really."

"Oh just spit it out will you?"

"Well you know how your mate is like your half of your soul. She's your whole soul, the missing piece to the puzzle, one true love, and your destiny. I'm also willing to bet that not only is she your true love or however you want to put it. She is your imprint and it a thousand times deeper then just her being your mate."

"I had a feeling that she would be my imprint but I wasn't sure. So what does this mean for her exactly?"

"It means that she couldn't fight it even if she tried. She basically stands no chance of loving you. It's her destiny to love you she was basically meant for you the second she was born. I will look into it more but she can also be the way you break your curse."

"Have you gone mad I'm not killing my mate."

"No you misunderstand what I'm saying. If what I'm saying is true then she will be able to help you break your curse without you preforming the ritual." Maddox had a huge smile on his face like he created a new spell.

"How in the hell can I break a curse without killing the doppelganger?"

"An act of pure love or sacrifice."

"What do you mean sacrifice?"

"It could be something that means a lot to you or her and you give it up for love."

"Now the question is how do I get something of hers when I haven't even been invited into her house?"

"Well you can bring her back here after your date and take her on a tour of the house and while you are doing that I can use her purse or jacket."

"That actually doesn't sound to bad. I have to figure out how I'm going to tell her all of this."

"You don't have to tell her right away."

"She is waiting on a answer as to why my blood didn't heal her. How exactly do you expect me to lie to her about something like that."

"Well I will leave that up to you but I cannot wait to meet her."

I went back to painting and thinking about how to tell Bella everything. I was a little scared and that's a new emotion coming from me. I didn't know how she would take everything that I had to tell her. Hopefully what Maddox said was true maybe she wouldn't have a choice but to love. But then I had to ask myself could her love be real for me or would it just be because it was meant to be?

_BPOV  
_I was getting ready for my date after a long day of my dad, Caroline, and Damon fussing over me. I ended up getting Caroline to talk my dad into going to the station with my aunt. It took little convincing on her part, but that's only Caroline is so good at getting people to do what she wants them to do. She also has my dad wrapped around her finger.

Damon was shocked when I told him that I had a date tonight and when he asked with who. He seemed happy that I decided to go on a date with Nik. Caroline was so excited and wanted to do my hair and makeup for me. I finally decided on another outfit that Damon had picked out for me so once I was dressed Caroline got to work. Once Caroline was done with my hair and makeup I walked over to the long mirror that was in my bathroom and loved what I saw.

I was wearing a pink top that cut off above my belly button and I had on a white skirt that stopped a few inches above my knees. I wore a pair of white pearl thong sandals with pearl earrings that had diamond bows at the base of the pearl. Caroline curled my hair and then placed the top half up and then let the rest fall to the right side with a few pins holding it in place. She kept my makeup simple by adding light pink eye shadow, a little eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipstick.

"Bella you look absolutely gorgeous. You are going to make this guy faint at the sight of you."

I smiled, "thanks Caroline beside you did most of the work."

"Well I already had something great to work with. You are already beautiful."

I blushed at her, "thanks again Care."

"It's no problem just promise me you will be careful tonight. Also I added a little something in your purse I was surprised you didn't already have something like that in there."

I walked into my room and grabbed my purse off of my bed and opened it shocked to see a condom.

"Really Care?"

"What? A girl can never be to safe. I'll bet my money that if you don't use it you will at least be tempted. So it's there just in case no judgments if you do use it. I also put some in your night stand in case you bring him home."

I turned an even brighter shade of red. I walked out of the room and headed downstairs to wait for Nik. When I got downstairs Damon was in the living room getting ready to leave.

"Bella you look beautiful." Damon said while smiling at me.

"Thanks, and thank you for the outfit. I was a little hesitant about this one and the one I wore last night but you did good."

"Oh I know. I want to talk to your date before I leave though."

"Oh no you don't Damon."

"What I can't just talk to him?"

"No do I talk to girls you date or go out with?"

"No but that's because I'm a man and a vampire. You on the other hand are my best friend and a very clumsy human. I don't want this guy coming in and breaking your heart."

"Damon that's sweet in your own special way but I can handle myself ok."

"No it's not ok Bella. You was attacked last night by my brother not only could you not defend yourself and you were born to be a hunter, but I wasn't there to protect you. So please just let me do this. As your friend and your protector."

"Fine but one wrong thing and I will stick you full of vervain got it?"

He just smirked and nodded his head, "I love it when you get bossy."

"Oh shut up."

"You got your credit cards and pepper spray right?"

"Yes Damon my dad called to make sure as well."

"Alright I just want you to be careful and try not to get killed unless you want to become a vampire."

"I will and I know dad."

"That's not funny Bella I look way better then your dad. I hear a car coming."

Caroline all of a sudden appeared right beside me. I could hear the buzzer for the gate and I walked over to look at the screen to make sure it was Nik. Once I saw that it was him I opened the gate so he could drive in.

"Please you guys be nice."

Damon winked at me and he had that silly smirk on his face that can get on my last nerve. Caroline just smiled and said of course. The doorbell rang and before I could answer the door Damon walked to it and I could see him shake Nik's hand and then he stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Caroline what in the hell is he doing?"

"Don't worry Bella, I can hear everything and you have nothing to worry about. He is just grilling him and making sure he knows that you mean a lot to him. He made it clear that you two are just friends which Nik said you told him the same thing last night."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Soon Damon opened the door and I walked to it grateful to see that everything was fine.

Damon looked at me and said, "he seems ok and we plan on getting together tomorrow to get to know each other better. You have fun and I will see you later on."

I nodded scared to say anything and Damon leaned down and gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked to his car and left.

I looked to Nik who was holding a single red rose and my heart melted just a little. He was wearing black slacks with a button down red shirt. I couldn't help but stare at him. It seemed we were both stuck staring at each other because when Caroline cleared her throat we both jumped which surprised me that she was able to surprise Nik.

"Oh I'm sorry. Nik this is my cousin Caroline but she's more like my sister."

He turned and smiled at Caroline and held out his hand, "it's very nice to meet you Caroline."

"It's very nice to meet you Nik." They shook hands.

"You look absolutely beautiful love and I got this is for you." He reached me the rose and I thanked him for it before smelling it.

"You look great as well Nik." I told him while smiling at him.  
"I can put that in water for you if you want me to Bella."

"Thanks Care."

"No problem and I will see you tomorrow. I'm going to Bonnie's and I will probably stay there till late or spend the night. Have fun you guys."

"We will." Nik told her before she could walk off. "So are you ready to go love?"

"Yes just let me get my bag and a jacket real quick."

"That's fine I will just wait right here." I appreciated the fact that he didn't ask to come in and I knew it was so that I would feel comfortable with him first. I grabbed my bag and my leather jacket that Damon had bought for me.

"Alright I'm ready."

He held out his arm and I took it and he walked me to his SUV and he held the door open until I was in. He walked around the car and got into the drivers side.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise love." He said while smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back excited to see where we were going.

"So how are you feeling after everything that's happened?"

"I actually feel much better but Damon said it's because of the blood."

"Yeah it happens like that. It's like you have more energy or something but once the blood is out of your system you will be back to your normal self whatever that may mean for you."

"Uncoordinated and clumsy."

He smiled at that.

"So did you ever find out why your blood didn't heal me?"

"Yes and I plan on telling you but do you mind if I wait to explain it to you after dinner?"  
"Yeah that's ok."

We talked about our favorite things to do. We both like reading and I found out that he paints. He also told me a little bit about his family. Not a lot but enough for now. He also told me about his little brother getting killed by the village werewolves. I could tell that he carried a lot of guilt for sneaking his brother out that night only for his brother to get killed.

We ended up in Alexandria, which was a couple of hours away, and I must admit that it was beautiful here. Nik pulled up in front of a art museum and got out and opened the door for me. He escorted me in and I was surprised that it was still open seeing as the sign clearly said closed.

"How is it we are allowed to be in here?"  
"Well love I actually own this museum."

"Really?"

"Yes but I haven't been here in years."

We walked further in and I was shocked when the lights to the room was dim and there were candles on a table in the center of the room. The table was set for two and there was a waiter standing beside the table dressed in black and white.

"Nik this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He pulled me towards the table and pulled out the chair for me and I sat down.

While we ate dinner Nik continued to tell me a little bit more about himself. He even told me that he daggered his siblings all except one because he was afraid of being lonely. He explained that they weren't dead and that once the dagger was remove they just needed blood and they would be fine.

"Do you ever think about undaggering them?"

"The thought has crossed my mind plenty of times but if I undagger them they would only be mad and come after me."

"Well can you blame them? I mean no offense I get where you are coming from but did you ever think that if you told them how you felt then they would have hung around?"

He looked shocked at what I said, "no my family are not ones that cares too much for the others feelings."

"I'm sure that they love you even they won't tell you. So tell me about your brother that isn't daggered."

"Well Elijah hates me because he thinks that I killed our siblings."

"So he doesn't know that they are just daggered?"

"No."

"Well have you thought about reaching out to him and telling him the truth. I'm sure if you asked for forgiveness he would forgive you. Plus he may be able to help you if you undagger your family."

"You know what you are absolutely right I will think about it. Do you know I've never met someone who is as honest as you are."

"I learned a while back that honesty and your word is all you have. I would rather someone be completely honest with me then lie to me. Besides I told you I wouldn't judge you and I'm not. I didn't say I wouldn't be honest."

"No I don't mean to offend it's different and I must admit I like it. You're right I would rather someone be honest to me as well but it's just hard when everyone is afraid of you."

"Well don't worry I'm not afraid of you. But I haven't seen you in action so that could change." I said while smiling at him.

Once we finished dinner he got up and helped me out of my chair.

"I want to show you something Bella."

"Oh goodness there are so many ways you could go with that."

I was surprised to hear him chuckle at me. It was nice that I got a smile out of him more then once. I could tell that he has had a very lonely life and I hoped we would get to spend more time together in the future. It was like this invisible string was weaving us together and I couldn't wait to see where it would take us.

_KPOV_

When I picked Bella up my jaw nearly hit the floor. In all of my years on this Earth I have never seen a woman look so sensual and beautiful. For some reason when her friend was grilling me I couldn't find myself to be upset. I got a little jealous when he kissed her forehead but I pushed it back down not wanting Bella to think that I couldn't trust her.

So far our date has been going wonderful and it felt nice to know someone that isn't afraid to tell me what's on her mind. Most women I know are too busy throwing themselves at me then talking and getting to know me. I've told her more then I've told anyone and for once I felt ashamed of the things that I have done. I appreciate the fact that she doesn't judge me or look at me with disgust.

I wanted to show her the painting that I had been working on earlier that I had sent here and hung up.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?"

I walked her to the wall where I wanted the painting hung.

"Tell me what do you think of this piece."

"You do realize I don't know a thing about art right?"

"It's quite alright. So what do you think, do you like it?"

I watched her face to see if she liked it or not.

"It's beautiful, I love the brightness of it and the colors that the artist used are beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yes, why, what's so special about this painting?"

"Well you're looking at the artist."

"You painted this?" I could see the shock and wonder cross her features.

"Yes and I named it Beautiful. It's named after you."

"Really?"

"Yes when I think of you I can see the brightness in my life and let's face it darling you are beautiful and the colors on this canvas can not even begin to compare to you."

She looked up at me and had a huge smile on her face as well as a beautiful blush.

"That was very sweet of you Nik. Thank you."

"So what do you say to a scroll along the river and I will tell you why my blood didn't heal you like it should have."

"Ok that sounds nice but I need my jacket out of your car first."

I held out my arm for her and she took it without hesitation and we walked to the car to get her jacket. I don't know how she will handle what I have to tell her I just hope she doesn't get angry or resent me. I plan on telling her everything that Maddox told me minus the part about her being able to break my curse. It was bad enough that she was destined to be my mate from the moment she was born.

After we got her jacket we walked in the direction of the Potomac River to have a conversation that I knew would change both of our lives forever.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Like it yes or no? I hope you liked it I made this chapter a little longer then my other chapters meaning it took longer to complete!_

_How do you feel about everything that Klaus found out and how do you think Bella is going to respond?_

_In the next chapter Klaus tells Bella almost everything and we get to see how she will react. Also someone finds out that Klaus is a vampire. I wonder who? Be sure to tell me who you think it is._

_Of course your reviews motivate me to update faster so REIVEW! I love to hear what you think and when I get reviews it feels like Christmas morning. _

_Please remember that with four kids I'm lucky to remember my own name at the end of the day. Meaning I don't have the extra time to go back and correct any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I let spellcheck do it's thing._

_Until next time…_


	10. Best Crossover I've Been Nominated

**_OMG you guys I have been nominated for Best Crossover for A Hybrid's True Love! Can you believe it?_**

**_I'm just bursting with excitement because this is something I've never expected. Thank you to all of you who have been reading, following, and making my story a favorite. _**

**_I cannot believe that I was nominated for the Non Canon award for best crossover and I am running against some of my favorite authors that I love to read. I'm just happy to be in the same category as them and to even be one of the nominated stories is such a huge honor. _**

**_So I want all of you guys to go and vote starting tomorrow if not for me there are some great stories that have been nominated. I love each and everyone of you and because of my excitement I am currently working on chapter 9 and I hope to have it up by the end of the day as well as Elijah's Mate. If I can't get to EM today then expect it up sometime tomorrow or Thursday but it will be updated by Sunday for sure._**

**_So you guys be sure to keep the love and support coming because I love and appreciate each and everyone of you._**

**_The website that you can vote is thenoncanonawards. wordpress .com just remove the spaces!_**

**_Thank you so much._**

**_Mizzsmilez529 ;)_**


	11. Life Changing Revelations

_Hey you guys so I won't keep you I will just jump right into things but once again I want to thank everyone that has been reading, reviewing, followings, and making this story a favorite._

_Don't forget to vote if not for me then for your favorite stories. Also check out the links on my profile to see my ideas of the houses and different things that I have added for this story and Elijah's Mate._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last Time… _

When I picked Bella up my jaw nearly hit the floor. In all of my years on this Earth I have never seen a woman look so sensual and beautiful. For some reason when her friend was grilling me I couldn't find myself to be upset. I got a little jealous when he kissed her forehead but I pushed it back down not wanting Bella to think that I couldn't trust her.

So far our date has been going wonderful and it felt nice to know someone that isn't afraid to tell me what's on her mind. Most women I know are too busy throwing themselves at me then talking and getting to know me. I've told her more then I've told anyone and for once I felt ashamed of the things that I have done. I appreciate the fact that she doesn't judge me or look at me with disgust.

I wanted to show her the painting that I had been working on earlier that I had sent here and hung up.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?"

I walked her to the wall where I wanted the painting hung.

"Tell me what do you think of this piece."

"You do realize I don't know a thing about art right?"

"It's quite alright. So what do you think, do you like it?"

I watched her face to see if she liked it or not.

"It's beautiful, I love the brightness of it and the colors that the artist used are beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yes, why, what's so special about this painting?"

"Well you're looking at the artist."

"You painted this?" I could see the shock and wonder cross her features.

"Yes and I named it Beautiful. It's named after you."

"Really?"

"Yes when I think of you I can see the brightness in my life and let's face it darling you are beautiful and the colors on this canvas can not even begin to compare to you."

She looked up at me and had a huge smile on her face as well as a beautiful blush.

"That was very sweet of you Nik. Thank you."

"So what do you say to a scroll along the river and I will tell you why my blood didn't heal you like it should have."

"Ok that sounds nice but I need my jacket out of your car first."

I held out my arm for her and she took it without hesitation and we walked to the car to get her jacket. I don't know how she will handle what I have to tell her I just hope she doesn't get angry or resent me. I plan on telling her everything that Maddox told me minus the part about her being able to break my curse. It was bad enough that she was destined to be my mate from the moment she was born.

After we got her jacket we walked in the direction of the Potomac River to have a conversation that I knew would change both of our lives forever.

_Now That You Are Caught Up…._

_Still KPOV_

As Bella and I made our way to the sidewalk to walk along the river I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to my side. I was nervous because I hope that she would take everything that I had to tell her well but I knew there was a possibility that she wouldn't. I decided to start off with something small to kind of ease her into what I had to tell her.

When we got to a bench on the edge of the river I had her sit down and I sat down beside her keeping my arm around her shoulder since it was a little windy out. Although the wind didn't bother me I could tell that it was bothering her some.

She looked at me and smiled, "so what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Before I say anything do you promise not to freak out love?"

"Ok now you have me curious. I promise not to freak out but I can't promise that I won't react to whatever you have to say."

I thought that over for a few moments, "Ok I guess that's fair."

She smiled at me once again, "Ok now what is it that has you a thousand year old vampire out of sorts?"

"Well I guess that since you told me your story it's only fair to tell you a little about myself. You already know that my parents Mikael and Esther had a total of seven children with my oldest sister and younger brother dying many years ago. What I didn't tell you is that I have a different father then the rest of my siblings. It's something that I didn't know until after I made the transition from human to vampire.

After my transition I had issues with anger and I killed someone it was then that my werewolf gene was activated. You see people that have the werewolf gene have to kill a human in order to make the transformation. Some people with the werewolf gene never activate their gene so they never have to change. You can kill someone intentionally or by accident something as simple as being in a car crash that ends with a death.

So once Mikael realized I wasn't his he made my mother curse me so that I would never be able to use any of my werewolf abilities. He also killed my birth father and that resulted in the vampire and werewolf war that is still very much alive today. I later learned of a way to break my curse so that I could use my werewolf senses and abilities.

In order to break the curse a witch has to perform a ritual where I need a moonstone and I have to kill a vampire, werewolf, witch, and doppelganger. This ritual will only work if performed on a full moon and also by taking place in the birthplace of the doppelganger. Once the ritual is complete I will become a hybrid, both vampire and werewolf. I can also create other hybrid's as well."

I watched Bella's expression shocked to find only curiosity there and not digest. "So is that why you are in Mystic Falls because you found the doppelganger?"

I was surprised that she was able to figure it out so quickly, "yes I've found that doppelganger."

"So will you kill the doppelganger? I'm guessing yes since you want to break your curse right?"

"I did but now I'm not so sure. I recently found that there was another way I could break my curse without killing a vampire, werewolf, witch, or doppelganger."

"How if the only way was for you to perform the ritual?"

I smiled at her confused expression. "How about you ask me that question again later on."

"I guess I could be patient ok so now finish your story?"

I smiled at how eager she seemed to hear more of my story. "Well about five hundred years ago I almost broke my curse until I was duped by the then doppelganger Katarina Petrova. She learned of my plans hours before the ritual was to take place and she fled taking the moonstone with her. In order for me to use the blood of a doppelganger they have to be human but Katarina managed to trick a vampire into giving her some blood and she later committed suicide to become a vampire."

Bella stopped me before I could say anything else, "do you mean to tell me that Katherine Pierce is Katarina the same vampire that caused Damon and Stefan to become vampires?"

"Yes love she is one in the same." I couldn't get over how her mind worked so quickly. If I didn't know any better I would think that she was a vampire to because of the speed she was able to catch on to things and figure them out was amazing.

"Wait a second Elena is her doppelganger. So you have to kill Elena in order to break your curse."

"Well yes but like I said there is another way that I may be able to break my curse without killing your friend."

"I never said that Elena was my friend. In fact she doesn't like me too much because she is jealous of Damon's friendship and mine. I believe she said something along the lines that she couldn't believe that someone like me could get Damon to change."

"What's that supposed to mean love?"

"It's the same thing I asked her and she tried to brush it off and say that she didn't mean to offend me. Ever since then she has just rubbed me the wrong way and I can't see myself becoming friends with someone like that."

I nodded my head in understanding. "So why don't we get out of here and I can give you a tour of my house when we get back to Mystic Falls and I can finish my story."

"Yes that sounds good it's a little chili by this water."

I stood up and pulled her up and we walked back to the car to head back home. I don't know how this is going to go but all I can do is be completely honest with her.

_BPOV_

We spent the car ride back to Mystic Falls talking about our family members and what we did when we were younger or in Nik's case when he was human. I told him about my mom and what it was like being the parent instead of the child. I also told him how when I moved in with Charlie I still had to cook and clean but I had less responsibilities and I had less worries until I got involved with the Cullen's.

Nik told me what it was like growing up without electronics and how he and his brothers would literally work all day long and halfway into the night. The way he talked about his brother Elijah I could tell that he looked up to Elijah a lot and I just hoped they would be able to repair their relationship soon. I was surprised when Nik told me that he planned to undagger his siblings tomorrow and that Elijah was actually supposed to come.

"Is it ok if I come tomorrow too?"

He looked shocked at what I just asked, "I would love for you to be there love but I don't know how my siblings will react. I can't have you there and they try to use you as a way of revenge to get back at me."

"I understand what you're saying Nik, but how do you think your sister will feel waking up in a new century with no other girl there to help her and catch her up on everything she missed. The worse that could happen is one of them try to eat me but you will be there to keep me safe."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yes and it's not just for you it's for your sister also. I'm sure she could really use some support and someone that's willing to listen when she talks about of awful brother." I said hiding a smirk.

I glanced at Nik to see him with a smirk on his face as well, "well love if you get attacked don't say I didn't warn you."

I smiled at him, "I hear you but I also know that you will protect me. I can't explain it but I know that you would never let anything bad happen to me if you can help it."

He looked thoughtful for a second, "What make's you say that?"

"Well for one last night you did not have to help me you could have let me die or you could have drained me of my blood." I said with a knowing look.

I could see him smile, "did you know that your are very perceptive?"

"Yes I've heard that before. So does your protecting me have anything to do with what you want to talk to me about?"

He took his eyes off the road to look at me, "yes it does and I'm sure you will understand after we talk."

I smiled at him, "I think I can pretty much guess what it is."

He glanced at me again before turning back to the road, "what do you think it is love?"

"Well Damon explained to me that vampires have mates and he said that it's deeper then a human being in love with their significant other or spouse. So my guess is I'm your mate or it could be that you are like Damon and I'm just someone that you can see yourself telling all of your secrets to. So I am your mate or just your best friend?"

I was surprised when Nik pulled over to the shoulder of the highway and then jerked the car to a stop. I watched as he got out of the car and walked over to my side and yanked the door open.

"What in the heck is wrong with you Nik?" I asked him looking at him like he lost his mind.

He reached over and unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me out of the car. Before I could ask him what his problem was he pressed my back against the car and leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't just a simple kiss it was hot and passionate. A part of me wanted to punch him for having me on the side of the road ravishing my mouth the way he was but the other part just threw caution to the wind and let loose and went with it.

I've never been kissed this way and I loved every second and every little flick of his tongue. I could feel Nik's hands moving up and down my back until he finally grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. I honestly didn't think we could get any closer and all I could do was give in and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were both moaning into each other's mouths and our tongues did their own little mating dance.

Nik eventually pulled his mouth away and I instantly missed the warmth of his body pressed against mine but all we could do was look at each other in wonder.

I smiled at him and asked, "What was that for?"

"You're right you are my mate but it's a lot deeper then that. I'm also part werewolf meaning werewolf's mates are a lot deeper then a vampires."

I thought about it for a second, "so you mean imprinting right? Wait a second how is that possible if you have broken your curse?"

"How about we get off of the side of the highway and we can talk in the car."

He then helped me back in the car and even put my seatbelt on for me. When he got back in the car he had a huge grin on his face that made him look drop dead gorgeous.

"Now love where were we?"

"Imprinting." I said trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice. I did not want him to know the effect his kiss or the smile he had on his face have on me.

"Right, well since I am a hybrid I think it works a little differently then it would if I was just a werewolf. If I was just a werewolf then I think I would have been able to walk past you in the grocery store without a second thought. However when you bumped into me at the airport I didn't know if I wanted to get to know you are drink your blood.

Thank heavens that I didn't drain you but even in the airport it was strange the feelings that I was feeling for you even then. Of course my main concern at the time was more about breaking my curse then socializing. It seems that every time I've seen you since that day in the airport all I have wanted to do is get to know you and protect you.

I think that with me being both vampire and werewolf my feelings are stronger then they normally would be. Even for vampires when they find their mate it could take a while for those feelings to develop. Of course the vampire will feel it but some of them can be in denial or it could just be that their mate is just not into them at that moment and they have to work to earn a date or trust or something. It's really hard to say but that's just my theory."

I nodded my head, "you know I think you may be right because of the shape shifters that I know a lot of them knew their imprints before they made the change but once they changed they said the when they saw their imprints again it was almost like a blind man seeing or like instead of gravity holding them it was her."

I could see Nik thinking about everything that I said and I thought about everything I've learned so far. I mean yeah it was a lot to take in but I could see myself falling for Nik and he is a great guy. I wouldn't let the pain of the past stop me from giving Nik a chance and if I happened to be his mate and imprint in the process I didn't see a problem with that. I was just really curious about what else there was he had to tell me.

_KPOV_

I couldn't get over how much Bella actually knew about the supernatural world and I was not only surprised but also amazed at this wonderful human. I finally parked the car in front of my house and I got out and held the door open for Bella. I could actually see myself spending a lot of my time with her and being content and maybe even happy with her and for once I wasn't afraid or ashamed.

I decided that I would be honest with Bella and instead of going behind her back I would tell her about Maddox performing a protection spell on her. When Bella was talking about her ex I could tell that what really upset her the most was that he took her choices away from her and he made her feel like her opinions didn't matter and I refused to do that to her.

Once we walked inside the house I helped her out of her jacket. "Bella love, I have a witch that lives here to help me find information or to cast spells and things of that nature. Anyways the reason why I'm telling you this is because we had made plans for him to take something of yours while I gave you a tour of the house so that he could perform a protection spell on you that would keep you safe.

I know that after you talking about your ex and everything and how he took your choices away from you and instead of going behind your back I wanted to let you know what we had planned. I'll understand if you aren't ok with him doing the spell and I will respect your decision but I would feel a lot better if I knew you were protected. The choice however is yours I just want you to be able to trust me and I don't want to start anything between us off wrong."

I watched her carefully to see if she would be upset and she through me for a loop when she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Nik for being honest with me. That's all I could ever ask from you and if it will make you feel better I am willing to let him do the spell. However if it hurts or stings just a bit you will have to deal with me."

"Don't worry love it won't hurt a bit." I told her while hugging her tighter relieved that she agreed and happy I was honest with her and didn't go behind her back.

After I called Maddox into the room and introduced him to Bella he looked shocked that I told her the truth but I also saw understanding flash in his eyes. He performed the protection spell on Bella and told her that he would let me know when it would need to be cast again.

I then showed Bella around the house and when we made it to my art studio I could see wonder on her face.

"You did all of these?" She asked me.

"Yes being a vampire you have a lot of extra time on your hands and pick up many hobbies.

"Nik this isn't a hobby it's a profession and it's also something that you love to do I can tell it in your work. This is just amazing and you have so many beautiful pieces."

"Why thank you love if you want one just let me know which one. Or maybe you could pose for me one day."

"Like you really need me to pose."

"You're right I don't need you to pose but I was just using that to get you to agree to spend more time with me."

"Well all you have to do is ask Mr. Mikaelson." She said while smiling at me.

"I hate to ruin this beautiful moment love but I do have more that I need to talk to you about."

I took her hand and walked over to the couch in the corner of my studio. I sat down and pulled her down with me.

"Now before I explain everything to you I want to first tell you that I'm not just spending time with you to use you. I really do like you and want to spend as much time with you as I can and I have no ulterior motive and that I'm not as concerned as breaking my curse as I was a few weeks ago."

"Ok Nik so what is it that made you feel the need to stress that to me?"

"Well remember how I told you that I just recently learned there was another way I could break my curse without killing people?"

"Yes, so what is it that you can do other then killing supernatural creatures?"

After explaining to her what was explained to me from Maddox Bella was silent for a few minutes and I was starting to get worried that she hated me and that she would never talk to me again.

"Ok thank you for telling me everything Nik it's just a lot to take in at the moment. I really like you a lot and I'm fine with everything you've said I really am I just don't know how to respond."

"Well love why don't you tell me what you are feeling at this very moment."

"I'm feeling a little confused and happy at the same time but also sad and scared as well."

I was confused now why was she sad and scared, "why do you feel sad and scared love? I can understand you feeling confused but are you scared of me?"

She shook her head before I could finish the sentence, "No Nik I'm not scared of you I'm just sad that what if what we feel for each other isn't enough and we never find out what needs to be sacrificed and you never break your curse. This is something that you have spent a long time trying to do and now you're right there at the finish line only to encounter a roadblock."

"Well love just so you know I'm not afraid of driving around the roadblock so don't see yourself as an obstacle. You're far from it and like I said I'm not worried about breaking the curse I just want to have you in my life is all."

I saw her smile up at me, "but what if you never break your curse Nik? How do you think I will be able to live with myself knowing I'm the one thing that is holding you back?"

"Bella you aren't holding me back it is my choice to not break my curse at this moment. I know it may be a little soon to say this but you are more important then some curse. My feelings for you are getting stronger everyday and I would rather live-forever with this curse then to have never met you. Meeting you has changed me a lot and I know that I will continue to change as time goes on and I am fine with that love. Please you have got to believe me."

"I can feel my feelings developing for you quickly to Nik and that's another thing that scares me. I'm not afraid of putting myself out there I just don't want to hurt you or you hurt me."

"Bella I would never intentionally hurt you and all I can ask is that you trust me and that we trust each other. If we can trust each other then we can make it through the toughest of situations love."

She laid her head on my shoulder and we sat like that and holding hands for a while until I looked at the time and realized that she needed to get some sleep.

"Are you ready for me to take you home love?"

She sat up and looked at the time, "yeah Caroline may have decided to come home and I want to thank her for being there for me this morning."

I nodded and got up and walked her to the car and opened the door for her. She held my hand on the drive to her house and I brought her hand to my lips and place a kiss on her hand happy to have this contact with her and happy that she wasn't pulling away from me.

Once we got to her house I opened the door for her and walked her to her front door, I watched as she looked into my eyes and gave me a warm smile.

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight Nik it really was special thank you."

"Anything for you love." I leaned down and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"So I will see you tomorrow and don't forget to call me so I can know what time I need to stop by." She said with a sparkle in her eye. I didn't know if it was because she would meet my family or if it was to spend some time with me.

"Alright then I will call you. Goodnight love." I waited until she was in her house and I could hear the lock click. Not realizing that someone could be watching me this late and not really thinking about it I blurred to the drivers side and got in and drove off.

_DPOV_

After dealing with my brother I decided to get something to eat and I parked my car in the garage instead of just leaving it out like I usually do. When I got to her house no one was there and I decided to watch a movie and just hang out until Bella or Blondie got home.

Around 3 am I could hear a car pulling into the driveway I just assumed Bella wasn't going to be back since it was so late. I got up and walked over to the window to see if it was Blondie but it wasn't it was Bella and she looked happy. I was just happy she gave the guy a chance he seemed like a nice guy and I just hoped he wouldn't hurt her or he would have to deal with me.

I could hear them telling each other goodnight and I watched as Nik gave her a goodnight kiss. I could appreciate the fact that he even waited for her to get inside the house and lock the door before he left. However what I saw next gave me a shock of a lifetime.

_**What in the hell?**_

* * *

_So you guys be sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for all of the support._

_Be sure to vote and you can now vote at the website that I posted in the last chapter._

_So are you guys surprised that Bella took everything well or were you expecting a nice reaction from her?_

_So Damon knows, how do you think he will react and what do you think Bella will say?_

_In the next chapter we find out what happened with Stefan and Klaus undagger's his family._

_Be sure to let me know if there is something you would like to see happen or if there is someone that you would like to see make an appearance. I will do my best to include it in._

_Thank you for all of the reviews I love reading them and seeing what you guys have to say and I want the reviews to keep coming. The more reviews that I get the quicker I am to update it really does motivate me to update faster so REVIEW!_

_Again that website where you can go and vote for your favorite stories is thenoncanonawards. wordpress .com just remove the spaces._

_Until next time… _


	12. Meeting Nik's Family

_Hey guys thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter._

_I know that a lot of you said that you couldn't pull up chapter 12 Sorry about that but somehow my stories crossed and what was chapter 24 for Elijah's Mate somehow ended up being chapter 12 for this story. So now that I know what the problem is I have fixed it and I am sorry for keeping you guy's waiting._

_Don't forget you still have a few days left to place your votes for all of your favorite stories and authors that have been nominated so go and do that now. I just found out that voting closes before the 25th so vote now and the winners will be posted hopefully Monday or Tuesday._

_Don't forget to read, and review and check out the links on my profile._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last Time…_

_KPOV_

"Are you ready for me to take you home love?"

She sat up and looked at the time, "yeah Caroline may have decided to come home and I want to thank her for being there for me this morning."

I nodded and got up and walked her to the car and opened the door for her. She held my hand on the drive to her house and I brought her hand to my lips and place a kiss on her hand happy to have this contact with her and happy that she wasn't pulling away from me.

Once we got to her house I opened the door for her and walked her to her front door, I watched as she looked into my eyes and gave me a warm smile.

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight Nik it really was special thank you."

"Anything for you love." I leaned down and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"So I will see you tomorrow and don't forget to call me so I can know what time I need to stop by." She said with a sparkle in her eye. I didn't know if it was because she would meet my family or if it was to spend some time with me.

"Alright then I will call you. Goodnight love." I waited until she was in her house and I could hear the lock click. Not realizing that someone could be watching me this late and not really thinking about it I blurred to the drivers side and got in and drove off.

_DPOV_

After dealing with my brother I decided to get something to eat and I parked my car in the garage instead of just leaving it out like I usually do. When I got to her house no one was there and I decided to watch a movie and just hang out until Bella or Blondie got home.

Around 3 am I could hear a car pulling into the driveway I just assumed Bella wasn't going to be back since it was so late. I got up and walked over to the window to see if it was Blondie but it wasn't it was Bella and she looked happy. I was just happy she gave the guy a chance he seemed like a nice guy and I just hoped he wouldn't hurt her or he would have to deal with me.

I could hear them telling each other goodnight and I watched as Nik gave her a goodnight kiss. I could appreciate the fact that he even waited for her to get inside the house and lock the door before he left. However what I saw next gave me a shock of a lifetime.

What in the hell?

Now that you are caught up…

_Still DPOV_

Ok let me just think for a minute there is no way that I saw what I just saw. I mean Bella's date can't be a vampire right? I'm a vampire and I didn't even sense that he was on so what in the hell was going on. Bella has some serious explaining to do. I blurred downstairs and met Bella at the bottom of the stairs before she could take another step. I was surprised at the huge grin she had on her face but I needed answers.

"So when were you going to tell me that your date was a vampire?" I asked her and I watched as the smile quickly left her face.

"What are you talking about Damon?" I listened as her heart rate picked up.

"You know you really need to learn to control that heart rate of yours when you want to lie especially to a vampire. So when were you going to tell me and when did you find out?"

"Damon please just let it go ok? For one its not my secret to tell and two it's really none of your business. I love you Damon but I can't tell you everything."

"Bella it's me you know you can tell me anything and I won't hold it against you. I tell you everything and the one time where I can be there for you it's like you can't trust me. I thought we promised to always be there and listen to each other and to never keep secrets from each other Bella?"

She looked to me guiltily, "Damon please it's not my secret to tell. Just give me a second." She said pleadingly with her eyes glistening slightly.

I could tell that my accusations stung her and I felt bad for making her feel bad. I watched as she pulled her phone out and dialed a number she placed the phone to her ear and I could hear the ringing.

"Hey love, you miss me already?"

"Nik, umm do you mind coming back. Damon knows and since it's not my secret to tell I figured I would let you tell him. I mean I understand if you don't want to but he's my friend and we made a promise to never keep secrets from each other. I wouldn't ask you to just tell anyone but Damon can keep a secret and I trust him with my life."

"Yeah I will be there in a minute."

"Thank you Nik." I watched as Bella ended the call and walked back to the door and crossed her arms over her chest. I knew now that she felt torn between loyalty and friendship and the possibility of a new relationship and trust. One thing I knew about Bella was that she would never betray someone's trust and the fact that she willing asked him to come back so that he could tell me himself meant she really cared about him.

"Bella you don't have to do this I can wait until he is ready and we can just leave it at that. I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between your best friend and a guy that you are dating."

"That's just it Damon you're right we both promised to not keep things from each other and this is me keeping that promise. Nik will be in my life for however long I want him unless I order him away and I can't choose between you. Once you figure it out you will understand."

I looked at her a little confused at that last statement and what the hell did she mean until she orders him away unless. I rubbed my hands down my face now it was all making sense to me. Why she wouldn't tell his secret and why she looked so torn when I wanted to know about Nik. I guess I better be on my best behavior and become best friends with him. I knew better then to try and come between mates I would lose my life if I tried to keep her away from him.

"Damn you to move quick. So when's the wedding?" I asked her teasing her trying to get a smile out of her.

It worked as she looked at me with a huge grin on her face and I saw her relax visibly.

"So does this mean I can't be mean to him?" I asked her with a frown.

"I would like that." She said.

"Bella you know I will do anything for you and if he is that important to you then I will do it without you asking me to. We will become best friends." I looked up as I heard a car pulling into. "Sounds like he just arrived."

I watched as Bella opened the door and waited for Nik to pull up and get out.

Here goes nothing.

_BPOV_

I had opened the door when Damon said that he heard a car pulling into the driveway. I was a little nervous figuring Nik would be upset that I asked him to come back and explain things to Damon. I just couldn't see myself telling Damon, Nik's secrets. I love Damon like a brother but like I told him it wasn't my secret to tell.

Nik parked his car and walked to the door and he had a smile on his face, which made me relax.

"So love you going to invite me in or do you want me to tell Damon everything through the door?" Nik asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, come on in." I said smiling at him.

Nik walked in and leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek. I took his hand and lead him to the living room with Damon following behind us. I sat down on one of the couches and Nik sat beside while Damon sat on a chair across from us.

Nik looked at Damon and said, "So what would you like to know Damon?"

Damon and Nik sat talking for a couple of hours. Nik explained to Damon that he was an original vampire and that he was also half vampire half werewolf. When Nik was explain to Damon about his family the sun started slowly rising. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I felt someone lifting me into their arms and I woke up to see Nik carrying me up the stairs.

He looked down at me and smiled, "you are gorgeous when you sleep except when you are drooling on me."

I playfully hit his arm, "I do not drool thank you very much."

He smirked at me, "ok maybe you don't drool but you do talk in your sleep."

I looked at him horrified I can only imagine what I said.

"You do know that I can walk to my own room?" I asked him quietly.

"I know love, but I like having you in my arms."

I didn't say anything else until he carried me to my room and sat me down on the bed gently like he was afraid I would break. I patted the spot beside me because I wanted to talk to him before he left.

"Thank you for coming back and talking to Damon for me I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem Bella, besides I would do anything you want all you have to do is ask." He said while smiling at me.

"Thank you all the same it means a lot to me. Besides I think it's a good idea for you and Damon to get to know each other. I just want to two of you to get along and I don't want you to feel you have to compete for my attention with Damon."

He smiled, "he's not a bad guy and I have to admit that I was a little jealous of your relationship with him. It's just a lot of women have guy friends and swears that nothing is going on with them only to be caught in bed with their best friend. I know now that I can trust you and I'm ok with getting along with him."

"Thank you that means a lot to me to."

He smiled at me and then leaned down and kissed me and then he stood up getting ready to leave.

"Do you still want to come by later on or would you rather sleep in?"

"Nik I told you I will be there for you when you talk to your family. I will sleep for a few hours and then I will call you before I come over."

"Bella I don't mind you sleeping in and you can meet my family after you've slept enough."

"I will be over in little while. Now you can't change my mind on this one." I told him smiling knowing that he was only being considerate.

"Alright my brother should be at the house in a few hours."

"Maybe you are the one that needs to sleep in."

"Actually love, vampires don't need as much sleep as a human."

I giggled a little at what he said and he looked at me questionably. "Someone needs to tell Damon that because I swears he sleeps more then ten hours sometimes twelve if you let him. He said that he is getting his beauty sleep."

Klaus chuckled a little, "I actually know a few vampires like that so that doesn't surprise me. See you later love."

"See you later Nik."

I quickly changed clothes and laid down and set my alarm for eleven seeing that it was already almost eight.

When my alarm went off I cut it off and got up and went and showered and got dressed. I decided to wear a pair of white leggings with a hot pink tank top. Something told me to wear comfortable shoes so I just put on a pair of hot pink ballet flats. I wore my silver hoop earrings with some hot pink and sliver bracelets. I added a little makeup and then I grabbed my purse and my phone.

I texted Nik to see if he had eaten lunch yet and he said that he was waiting on my and told him I was on my way. I went to Damon's room surprised when he wasn't still in bed but his sheets were all over the bed. What vampire sleeps like that had nightmares.

"Damon." I called out not shouting knowing that if he was in the house he would hear me. He suddenly appeared beside me and almost scared me to death.

"What you called so I was coming to see what you wanted. You look nice by the way, so what's up?"

"I was just letting you know that I'm going to Nik's and I will probably be over there for the day. Thanks by the way." I said smiling at him.

"Ok have fun I'm going to check on my brother to see how he's holding up."

I just nodded my head and went and got in my car to drive the short drive to Nik's house. I mean don't get me wrong it's not that long of a walk but by the time I reach his house I would probably be sweating and not looking too nice. So I would rather drive. I pulled up in front of his house and parked my car in the driveway and once I was out of the car and made it to the door I rung the doorbell.

There was a guy about the same size as Nik with dark hair and I was guessing he was Elijah.

"Yes can I help you?" He asked me with a smile on his face.

"Yes I'm here to see Nik." I said smiling back at him.

"Oh you must be Bella. Please come in my brother has told me a lot about you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Yes and you must be Elijah." He nodded his head and I followed him into the living room. "So where's Nik I told him I was on the way."

"He's in his studio a little nervous but he did say to go on up when you got here."

"Ok thank you. It's nice meeting you Elijah."

"Nice meeting you to Bella. I'm going to go and check on our siblings so I will see you in a few." He then walked off and I went to Nik's art studio.

When I got to the door it was opened but I don't think Nik heard me seeing as how he jumped a little when I knocked on the open door. He turned around and smiled at me before walking over to me and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey love, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did Nik. You want to tell me what has you so nervous."

He smiled realizing he wasn't going to get to wiggle his way out of this one.

"Well love, to be honest I'm just a little worried about you and I just don't want my family to try and hurt you."

"Did you forget that Maddox will be with me and he also did that protection spell on me? Besides did you forget that I can protect myself?"

"You didn't really protect yourself well the other night."

"I panicked and that was the first time since I've been training that a vampire was actually trying to kill me. I realize that it's much different then training with my dad and friends but trust me it won't happen again and I didn't have my pin with me either."

"What do you mean you didn't have your pin with you is it supposed to be some kind of special pin and just what kind of pin are you talking about?"

I smiled at him, "don't worry and you will find out just what kind of pin I'm talking about if your siblings try to attack me. Now where is this lunch talking about?" I asked him quickly changing subject.

He took my hand and we walked to the dinning room where Elijah was sitting and talking to Maddox. He smiled when he saw mine and Nik's hands linked together like he was pleased or something. I didn't bother asking and Nik pulled a chair out for me and seated me and then he walked around the table and sat across from me.

Soon a woman that looked to be my mother's age walked in pushing a serving cart which surprised me and she placed plates in front of us. Once she placed the plates down she then went and poured glasses of wine for everyone but I quickly declined settling for water.

Elijah looked at me smiling and asked, "So Bella how old are you?"

"I'm 18 Elijah. How old are you?" I asked smiling back at him.

"The same age as Niklaus why?"

"No I know that much how old were you when you changed."

"28 why?"

"Hey you asked me my age I figured it was only fair to know yours." Nik and Maddox chuckled quietly and I could even hear Elijah chuckling a little.

"Fair enough. So where is your family from originally?"

Nik looked a little frustrated that his brother was questioning me. I just smiled understanding his need to know a little bit about me. "My family is from here originally."

He looked surprised by that information and that seemed to keep him quiet for a few minutes I guess thinking of his next question.

Finally he looked up as he had one, "so how did you and my brother meet?"

Nik spoke up before I could answer, "Is there a reason you are badgering my guest as if she was in a courtroom?"

"Nik is ok I understand he just wants to learn more about me and I bumped into him at the airport."

"I'm truly sorry if I've upset you Bella it's just I've never seen my brother so happy in his life even when he thought he would break his curse 500 years ago. You are just a breath of fresh air and I know my siblings will be the same way once they see the change in Niklaus." Elijah said.

"No it's really ok Elijah like I said I understand." I looked to Nik who looked on the verge of losing his cool and I knew that part of it was fear of how his siblings would react to everything.

Maddox quickly changed the subject and we all talked and laughed and it was nice seeing Nik relax more as the time passed. Once the dishes were cleared from the table Nik said that his siblings should be awake soon since he undaggered them earlier. He had explained to me the once the dagger was removed it would take a few hours before they would wake up.

Nik took my hand again and we walked upstairs and he showed me to his sister's room. Maddox offered to stay in the room with me so that Nik could relax more and Nik told me that he would be across the hall with his younger brother Kol. Elijah would be in the room next to Kol's with their older brother Finn.

I sat down in front of the coffin and waited for his sister to wake up hoping she wouldn't attack first. Soon I heard a gasp and looked over to see Rebekah sitting up in the coffin looking around. She got out and started walking over towards me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

I put my hands up to show her that I meant her no harm, "I'm Bella and your brother undaggered you. I'm just sitting in here to support you and help catch you up to date."

"Elijah undaggered me where is he?" She asked and I could see a genuine smile cross her features. She was very pretty which surprised me since I have yet to meet an ugly vampire.

"Elijah didn't undagger you but he's here. Niklaus undaggered you and your other brothers."

"What do you mean he undaggered my brothers? I thought they were all dead except Nik and Elijah."

"No and from the crash that I just heard they are up as well and one of them is pissed."

She started to walk away but I stopped her before she could walk out of the door.

"Wait Rebekah, why don't you shower and change and then you can get to the family reunion."

She looked down like she just realized that she was dusty from laying in a coffin for nearly a hundred years.

"Oh I look hideous. Please tell me that I have something I can change into?"

I smiled at her and walked over to the closet and opened it reveling a huge walk in closet. "Yes so what do you want to wear then?"

She looked me up and down and said, "well what you have on is cute so why not something similar and please tell me that those pants aren't as tight as they seem how can you even breathe?"

"No the material just looks like that but they are pretty comfortable and you can look cute and be comfortable at the same time." I walked into the closed looking to see if I could find her something similar to my outfit.

"So how do you know Nik?"

"We met a couple of weeks ago when I bumped into him at the airport on my way to the restroom. Then I bumped into him again in the grocery store and he asked me out on a date."

"So you bumped into him and he asked you out on a date. That sounds nothing like the Nik I used to know. So do you bump into people often then?" She asked and she really looked curious.

"Oh you have no idea I am very clumsy." I finally found her some leggings and found her a dark blue tank top and some dark blue ballet flats. I knew the blue would good on her. I got her some panties and a bra and gave her everything she need for the shower. I was grateful that Maddox was there and he was quiet and he just kept an eye on Rebekah in case she went after me but something told me that it wasn't her that I would have to worry about.

I walked into the bathroom with Rebekah behind me and I started the shower getting it to a good temperature explaining everything to her so she would be able to work it. I also found her some wash clothes and towels and I gave her the body wash and shampoo that was on the counter. Once everything was ready I left her to it and told her to call out to me if she needed my help with anything.

Maddox looked at me surprised and satisfied about something but I wasn't even going to ask him what it was. Soon there was a knock on the door and Nik stuck his head in.

"Is everything ok in here love?"

"Yeah everything's fine and Rebekah and I are getting along just fine. So what was that crash that I heard a little while ago?"

"That was just Kol upset with how much time has gone by and he threw me into the mirror." At my shocked expression Nik hurried and assured me that he was perfectly fine.

"So other then being thrown into a mirror how are things going with Kol and Finn?"

"They are showering like Rebekah she's done bring her downstairs for some blood."

I nodded my head praying I didn't get dizzy when the blood came.

"Bella." I could hear Rebekah calling for me.

"I will go and see what she wants." I got ready to turn to walk a but Nik pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss.

"Thank you so much for being here Bella it means a lot to me."

"No problem and you don't have to thank me I like Rebekah and she hasn't even tried to kill me."

I walked to the bathroom door and knocked before I walked in praying Rebekah was dressed. My prayer was not answered she was standing there naked holding her bra and panties out like they were alien objects.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with these?"

After telling her where they were supposed to go she was able to get her panties on without any issues but the bra was another story. I had to help her there and it was kind of hard seeing as how I didn't want to look.

"Oh Bella get over it we have the same thing my goodness." I giggled at how she said it.

"Well excuse me Rebekah I'm not used to seeing other girls naked."

"So I'm guessing you're going to tell me that you are a virgin next?" She asked sarcastically. However at my blush she said, "really, how old are you exactly?"

"18 and that's the second time someone has asked me my age today I don't think I will answer that question a third time."

"Well it's just that you are gorgeous really which I don't say often so you better appreciate the compliment and I just assumed you've had sex before."

"No I never have and can we please talk about something else. Like the weather or anything really."

Once Rebekah was dressed I sat her down at her vanity and help her with her makeup a little and she looked like a freaking model.

"So are you hungry?" I asked her a little nervous that bringing it up would set her off.

"Yes I'm starved. So where is dinner?"

"Come on it should already be waiting for you downstairs."

We walked out of the bathroom to see Maddox looking anywhere but at me and I knew he had heard our conversation and I knew if he heard then so did the vampires whose hearing was way better then Maddox's. I turned a darker shade of red dreading the looks I knew I would receive once we got downstairs.

Sometimes I hate my life.

_KPOV_

After checking on Bella to see how things were going with Rebekah I went back to Kol's room to see if he needed my help with anything. Once he was dressed and ready we walked downstairs and he was asking me about the other female voice he heard that didn't belong to Rebekah. I tried to change the conversation to something like computers and cellphones until Bella came downstairs with Rebekah and I could introduce her to him and Finn then.

Once Kol was sitting at the table the maid brought him a few bags of blood and he devoured them in seconds. We sat talking about things that he missed but both of us stopped when Finn and Elijah walked in the room. Kol got up and hugged Finn and Elijah both and I stood up wondering if I was going through the window.

Finn looked at me and smiled which surprised me, "I happy to finally be undaggered Niklaus. I won't hurt you right now because I'm happy to see Elijah and Kol but you had better not laid a hand Sage either."

I smiled at Finn, "No I didn't hurt Sage and as a matter of fact I could have Maddox track her for you and give her the message that you are undaggered and you and her can be together again by the end of the week."

Finn looked shocked, "You would really do that for me?"

I nodded my head, "It's only fair I kept you away from your love for a long time and for that I'm sorry." Elijah, Finn, and Kol all looked shocked at what I just said. I would have killed someone had they told me that I would undagger my siblings and then apologized to them for doing it and taking a part of their lives away from them. Now I understand that I should have just told them my fears and if someone took Bella away from me I can't even begin to imagine how I would react.

I could hear Bella and Rebekah talking upstairs and we all heard Rebekah say, "Oh Bella get over it we have the same thing my goodness." I giggled at how she said it.

"Well excuse me Rebekah I'm not used to seeing other girls naked."

"So I'm guessing you're going to tell me that you are a virgin next?" She asked sarcastically. However at my blush she said, "really, how old are you exactly?"

"18 and that's the second time someone has asked me my age today I don't think I will answer that question a third time."

"Well it's just that you are gorgeous really which I don't say often so you better appreciate the compliment and I just assumed you've had sex before."

"No I never have and can we please talk about something else. Like the weather or anything really."

I could actually see Bella blush in my head at my sister saying something like that. Leave it to Rebekah to no hold anything back.

I could hear Kol chuckle, "so there's a virgin upstairs and I'm down here talking to you three why?"

I growled out at him stopping him from making his way to the stairs, "if you don't want to lose your life you will not take one more step. I am sorry for daggering you but I will kill you if you make one move towards that girl."

Everyone looked at me like I had grown another head. I saw realization click for Finn and he smiled at me but Kol still looked like a mixture of shock and fear.

We heard footsteps on the stairs and I knew that Bella and Rebekah were making their way down the stairs. I watched as Bella and Rebekah walk into the room and like I assumed Bella still had a blush on her face. I watched as Rebekah hugged everyone then she made her way over to me last.

She hugged me tightly which surprised me because I was sure there would be yelling and screaming but I was happy that it wasn't. I watched as Finn walked over to Bella and introduced himself to her and she smiled at him. I kept a close eye on Kol as Bella made her way over to him but I was happy to see that he behaved.

Bella walked over to me as I held my hand out for her. "So everyone there is something that you all need to know. Bella is my mate!" At everyone's stunned looks other then Elijah and Finn the room was quiet.

Kol smirked at me, "well I never thought I would see the day where the one brother that always said love was a weakness would fall and fall hard."

* * *

_So you guys tell me what you think you know how much I love to hear from you guys._

_So Bella has met everyone and her and Rebekah are getting along perfectly do you think it will last long or not?_

_Don't forget to REVIEW! You know it motivates me to update quicker!_

_Don't forget that voting closes earlier then expected so go and vote before it's too late._

_If there is someone or something that you would like to see happen be sure to let me know and I will do my best to make it happen._

_Until next time…_


	13. New Friendships and New Loves

_Hey you guys I know I am updating a little later then I said I would but it's only by a few hours so don't hold it against me. _

_Thank you for everyone that reviews and shows their love by following and making this story a fav. I did not place in the Non Cannon competition but I was just so happy to be nominated with such great writers. Congratulations to all of the winners and the ones that place I am so happy for each and every one of you._

_In the last chapter Bella got to meet the rest of the Mikaelson family and it seems that Rebekah and Bella are becoming fast friends. In this chapter we get to see how everyone else will react and others will fall in love can you guess who?_

_Be sure to check out the links that I've posted on my profile._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last Time…_

_KPOV_

After checking on Bella to see how things were going with Rebekah I went back to Kol's room to see if he needed my help with anything. Once he was dressed and ready we walked downstairs and he was asking me about the other female voice he heard that didn't belong to Rebekah. I tried to change the conversation to something like computers and cellphones until Bella came downstairs with Rebekah and I could introduce her to him and Finn then.

Once Kol was sitting at the table the maid brought him a few bags of blood and he devoured them in seconds. We sat talking about things that he missed but both of us stopped when Finn and Elijah walked in the room. Kol got up and hugged Finn and Elijah both and I stood up wondering if I was going through the window.

Finn looked at me and smiled which surprised me, "I happy to finally be undaggered Niklaus. I won't hurt you right now because I'm happy to see Elijah and Kol but you had better not laid a hand Sage either."

I smiled at Finn, "No I didn't hurt Sage and as a matter of fact I could have Maddox track her for you and give her the message that you are undaggered and you and her can be together again by the end of the week."

Finn looked shocked, "You would really do that for me?"

I nodded my head, "It's only fair I kept you away from your love for a long time and for that I'm sorry." Elijah, Finn, and Kol all looked shocked at what I just said. I would have killed someone had they told me that I would undagger my siblings and then apologized to them for doing it and taking a part of their lives away from them. Now I understand that I should have just told them my fears and if someone took Bella away from me I can't even begin to imagine how I would react.

I could hear Bella and Rebekah talking upstairs and we all heard Rebekah say, "Oh Bella get over it we have the same thing my goodness." I giggled at how she said it.

"Well excuse me Rebekah I'm not used to seeing other girls naked."

"So I'm guessing you're going to tell me that you are a virgin next?" She asked sarcastically. However at my blush she said, "really, how old are you exactly?"

"18 and that's the second time someone has asked me my age today I don't think I will answer that question a third time."

"Well it's just that you are gorgeous really which I don't say often so you better appreciate the compliment and I just assumed you've had sex before."

"No I never have and can we please talk about something else. Like the weather or anything really."

I could actually see Bella blush in my head at my sister saying something like that. Leave it to Rebekah to no hold anything back.

I could hear Kol chuckle, "so there's a virgin upstairs and I'm down here talking to you three why?"

I growled out at him stopping him from making his way to the stairs, "if you don't want to lose your life you will not take one more step. I am sorry for daggering you but I will kill you if you make one move towards that girl."

Everyone looked at me like I had grown another head. I saw realization click for Finn and he smiled at me but Kol still looked like a mixture of shock and fear.

We heard footsteps on the stairs and I knew that Bella and Rebekah were making their way down the stairs. I watched as Bella and Rebekah walk into the room and like I assumed Bella still had a blush on her face. I watched as Rebekah hugged everyone then she made her way over to me last.

She hugged me tightly which surprised me because I was sure there would be yelling and screaming but I was happy that it wasn't. I watched as Finn walked over to Bella and introduced himself to her and she smiled at him. I kept a close eye on Kol as Bella made her way over to him but I was happy to see that he behaved.

Bella walked over to me as I held my hand out for her. "So everyone there is something that you all need to know. Bella is my mate!" At everyone's stunned looks other then Elijah and Finn the room was quiet.

Kol smirked at me, "well I never thought I would see the day where the one brother that always said love was a weakness would fall and fall hard."

_Now that you are caught up…_

_Still KPOV_

Once my siblings fed their thirst Bella left so that we could all talk and although I would have preferred her to stay I understood that she just wanted to give us time to get reacquainted. All of my siblings like her and they all approve so I am satisfied that they all will get along wonderfully.

I haven't seen Bella since she left Sunday evening and it's now Thursday and to say that I'm a little nervous and worried about her is an understatement. I would be happy with just a simple phone call or text message from her but nothing. I even drove to her house and knocked on the door and her maid said that she was gone to her aunt's house for the week and wouldn't be back until this weekend.

I looked up when I heard footsteps coming up the hallway and wasn't surprised to see Kol.

"Well brother I'm surprised to see that you are still sulking around and pinning away for a girl. The great Niklaus Mikaelson is missing a girl, oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Shut up Kol and I thought you were going with Elijah and the others to the mall."

"We went and just got back. We've been gone all day brother. Wow you really do need to get out."

I looked to him and before I could do something that I might regret like redagger my brother, "you know what you are absolutely right, and I will see you later."

I quickly got in my car and left with no real destination in place just driving around until I decided to stop at the grill to get a drink. I found a parking spot and got out and walked in to see Damon sitting at the bar talking to an older man with light brown hair. I walked over to them and decided to ask Damon where Bella was.

"Damon so nice to see you again." I said Damon.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Nik, it's good seeing you again, how are things going? Oh this is my friend Ric." He said while pointing to the guy on the other side of him.

I shook the man's hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Nik. I'm good Damon although I would be better if I knew where Bella was. I haven't seen her since Sunday when she was at my house and met my family. You wouldn't happen to know what's up with her would you?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"She's been around just been real busy with her schoolwork and everything and she said that she was trying to finish up with her house. I know this past weekend with everything that happened she had to reschedule her appointment with the interior decorator. I haven't seen much of her myself though now that you mention it. She could also be giving you time with your family without her being in the way and knowing Bella I would bet my money on that. Have you tried giving her a call?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing to do.

I smiled at him, "no not really, this is all new to me and I have no idea of what I'm doing."

He smiled at me, "it gets easier buddy but I will tell you one thing, you will never be able to understand a woman so don't even begin to try. Don't get me wrong Bella is great but she's a woman so although I know her well I will never understand her and neither will you. Why don't you join us for some drinks she normally comes by with her cousin when their parents work and they usually eat here."

"As long as you two don't mind." When they both shook their heads I sat down and ordered a drink.

It felt good to talk to guys that weren't family and that weren't scared of me and felt like they needed to hang out with me out of obligation. We talked about a little bit of everything from cars to women and I found out that Ric was a history teacher at the high school. After a couple hours had gone by I heard the bell above the door ring after about 30 times of ringing but it was the scent that caught my attention and when I looked up there she was standing talking with her cousin and it felt like I could finally breathe after almost a week of holding my breathe.

She was wearing a pair of black shorts that were very short and showed off her incredible legs along with a light yellow halter top and a pair of yellow sandals. It was simple but it looked amazing on her and it seems that I wasn't the only one staring at her. I could feel the wolf in me although locked away wanting to quickly stake it's claim.

Damon leaned over and said, "well there she is and if I was you I would hurry up and get to her before one of these other guys go after what's already yours."

In that moment I knew I couldn't agree with him more. I quickly got up and made my way over to her but not before a guy much older then Ric and he had the nerve to try and grab her on her ass. In that moment I realized I was angrier then I had ever been and that includes the time my mother placed this curse on me.

I quickly took the hand that the man had used to grope on her with and yanked it off but twisted his arm behind his back.

I looked to Bella, " hello love, it's been a while but why don't I catch up to you in a few minutes after I've deposed of him hum?"

She looked at me with a mix of relief and anger on her face and I knew she was pissed at the guy. "You know Nik I think I should deal with him I mean he did touch my ass like an idiot."

Before I could say anything she punched him good in the face and then kneed him in his jewels and I knew there was a pretty good chance he would never have kids again.

I looked him in the eyes, "now you will apologize to the lady and then you will never touch another woman without her permission ever again unless you would rather deal with me got it?"

He looked at Bella with fear on his face, "I'm so sorry miss." He then quickly left the grill holding his private.

I smiled at Bella, "remind me to never get on your bad side love."

She smiled at me, "I don't think that could ever happen Nik."

Before I could say anything else her cousin said a quick hello and said she would go and eat with Damon and Ric so Bella and I could catch up and I was grateful to her for that. Bella and I found a booth hidden away in a corner giving us a little privacy.

"So how have things been going with your family is everyone getting along ok. Kol hasn't thrown you into anymore windows have he?"

"No love he hasn't but everyone has been wanting to spend time with you to get to know you better."

She smiled at me, "I just wanted to give you guys time to catch up and spend time with each other. I didn't want to take time away from you spending with them plus my schoolwork has been keeping me busy all week this is the first time I've been out since Sunday and with it being close to graduation I want to make sure I finish with good grades."

"That's understandable love and I'm glad that you decided to go out tonight because I have been going crazy not talking to you or not seeing you."

"Nik you do realize you could have called me right?"

I smiled at her, "I'm sorry love you will have to forgive me but this is all new to me so I'm still learning as I go."

She reached across the table and took my hand in hers and said, "it's ok Nik and you don't have to apologize and know you know plus if I don't answer I will try and call you back as quickly as I can. So where's the rest of your family?"

Before I could answer I heard the bell ring again and looked up to see none other then my siblings walk into the grill and I couldn't help but chuckle at my luck. Any other time I wouldn't mind seeing them but they just had to show up when I was finally spend time with Bella.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall appear right?"

She looked up and saw my siblings make their way over Rebekah rushed up to us when she saw Bella. I must admit I was surprised at how quickly Rebekah got along and bonded with Bella but I wouldn't complain because I know my sister has never had someone she could fully trust or get along with.

Bella smiled when Rebekah hugged her but I could also see where Rebekah was hugging her too tight before I could say anything Elijah spoke up.

"Sister you may want to let her go or you are going to squeeze the life out of the poor lady."

Rebekah quickly let her go, "I'm so sorry Bella I just missed you so much and Nik wouldn't let me call you because he said that you had school and everything. I'm thinking of going to school."

Bella smiled at her, "Nik was right I was busy with schoolwork but like I just told him all he had to do was give me a call and the same goes for you and if you want to go to school it will have to wait until next school year since school is almost over. We only have a few more weeks."

"Well I guess I can wait a few months right? So Kol are you interesting in join me when I start school?" Rebekah asked her older brother.

Kol smirked, "well if any of the girls that go to school look like some of these lovely ladies then it is defiantly an option. It really is good to see you again Bella and Finn is at home right now so it may be a while before you see him. Ever since Sage showed up they have been locked away in his room and I will be eternally grateful to for Maddox putting a silencing spell on their room."

I looked at Bella who seemed to blush at what Kol said and tried to change the subject, "well you guys how about you get your own table while Bella and I catch up."

Before my family could respond Damon and Carline walked over to our table and Damon spoke up, "so you guys must be Nik's family, I'm Damon, Bella's best friend and this is Blondie her cousin."

I watched as he shook my brothers hands and then when he was about to shake my sister's hand I saw the look in his eyes when he looked into her eyes and I knew in that moment exactly what that look meant.

Before anyone could speak up Caroline said, "Actually my name is Carline not Blondie." She then went about shaking everyone's hands and then looked at Elijah and the same thing happened to her that happened to Damon.

Kol said, "how in the hell do the two of you find your mates in the same night at the same time. What in the hell is going on in this town?" He said this pretty loud and half the restaurant heard him and looked at him like he was crazy.

Bella looked at everyone and said sorry before she looked at all of us and said, "Why don't we get out of here? I can order some food to go and we can all go back to my house."

I threw a few bills on the table, "good idea love Damon has a key but not everyone will be able to get in without your invitation. I can drive you to your house that way I can stay with you to make sure no one tries anything stupid."

She looked, "ok well Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol you are welcome into my home. Will that work?"

I thought about it for a minute, "I don't know maybe I guess we will see once we get there if they were able to get in or not."

I took Bella's hand and we walked to the bar and ordered everyone something to eat. While we waited I thought about what just happened. It's pretty funny that not only had I found my mate in Mystic Falls but so have Elijah and Rebekah as well as Finn. Finn found his mate first and then the rest of us and something told me that Kol's mate is here somewhere or will be here very soon. Whoever she may be one thing is for certain Kol will not be a single man for long.

_BPOV_

It's been a long four days since I last saw Nik. I wanted to give him and his family time to bond but I was literally losing my mind. It was weird like the longer I was away from him the worse I would feel. It felt like a piece of me was missing and I knew that it was because he is my mate and I couldn't help but think that if I felt this bad and I was only human then how does he feel.

I been studying and doing homework going over practice test for my finals that were coming up in a few weeks. It's the only thing other then going over plans and ideas with the interior decorator for the house. It keeps me busy but at night I can't help but think about Nik. As much as I have wanted to text him or call or go and visit I held myself back because I didn't want to seem too needy.

Caroline was finally fed up and decided that I should put some nice clothes on and go with her to the grill. She said she was tired of seeing me come straight home and get in my sweat pants. So I relented thinking that it would be nice to go and eat and since both of our parents were at work it seemed better then staying at home and cooking.

I changed into a pair of short black shorts and putting on a light yellow halter top hoping the yellow in the top would help lift my mood some and I could finally relax after days of studying and staying in the house after school. I haven't really had a chance to hang out with Damon much either and I knew it was a good chance he would be at the grill right now so I would spend time with my friend to while we were there.

However when we got there some jackass decided to grab my ass and before I could react his hand was quickly moved and I looked into the eyes of my hero, which turned out to be Nik. After I quickly gave the jerk a little payback Nik compelled him to leave and never bother another woman without her permission again.

Caroline decided to give me and Nik some alone time, which I was grateful for because she knew how much I missed him. After catching up with Nik for a few minutes his family showed up and met my friends and the strangest thing happened turns out Elijah and Caroline are mates and then Damon and Rebekah are mates as well. This night has gotten a lot more interesting.

Once Nik and I had ordered the food we left in his car since he said he would bring me back or have someone get it for me.

I looked over to Nik while he was driving, "so how do you feel about what just happened?" I asked curiously.

"To be honest I don't know a part of me is happy but then the other part feels like I will be losing my siblings real soon. I know it might sound silly but I just got them back and know they have mates that will take up all of their time and that's all they will think about every waking moment. Trust me I know because you're all I think about all of the time." Nik said honestly and I was happy he was honest.

I smiled, "well don't think of it as losing your family think of it as gaining more family and I think about you all of the time as well."

He took my hand and kissed it and decided to just hole it. We stayed silent the rest of the ride and we thought about everything and I couldn't be happier for my cousin and best friend and I was honestly happy for Rebekah and Elijah to I knew a little bit of how Rebekah was feeling and Elijah needed someone like Caroline in his life.

When we pulled up in the driveway Nik walked around the car and opened the door for me and grabbed the bag with the food in it and walked in to the house happy that everyone was able to enter. We walked into the living room to see Elijah and Caroline standing by the window talking quietly and Damon and Rebekah were sitting on the loveseat talking while Kol was watching TV.

I smiled at everyone, "alright you guys we got everyone something to eat, why don't we all go in the dining room and talk?"

When Kol was the only one to look up I realized that the other four people in the room weren't thinking about food at the moment and Nik realized that I was going to just stand there and wait for them, which was useless.

"Why don't the three of us go and enjoy our dinner and leave them to get to know each other?"

I looked up at Nik, "yeah I guess you're right and Kol can have their dinner."

While the three of us sat down and ate we talked for a little while until Nik talked about a theory he had.

Kol and I just sat and listened to him talk and explain his theory. "So it's my guess that Kol will meet his mate here sometime soon or later down the road. However I can grantee he will meet his mate within the next few days, weeks, or months but not to far off."

I looked at him thoughtful, "why do you say that?"

He smiled at me, "well love for one Finn met Sage here in Mystic Falls before it was named that but it was still the same place. Then I met you here and now Elijah and Rebekah met their mates. Also the timeline of everything although technically Finn and Sage met a long time ago they were reunited here just recently after I met you and then here we are not even a week later and two of our siblings have met their mates. It's my guess that Kol will meet his mate before the week is out."

Kol thought it over for a few minutes and said, "wait didn't you say that you and Bella met in an airport?"

Klaus nodded his head, "yes we did meet in the airport but I didn't feel that pull or that moment of she's the one until we were here in Mystic Falls. I mean sure I felt something in the airport a reason why I shouldn't drain her of her blood but then when I saw her again it all made sense and I understood what it was the second time seeing her was that moment of yes she's the one!"

I thought about it for a minute, "I mean what you're saying does make sense and I think I may have an idea of who his mate may be."

Nik looked surprised, "really?" They both asked at the same time shocked.

I nodded my head, "I mean let's keep in mind that I'm not saying she is but it's a high possibility that the person that came to mind is your mate Kol."

"Who is it?" Kol asked me really curious.

"I won't tell you but I can tell you she is hot." I said knowing this would make him feel good.

"I think I like the sound of that then." He said with a smile.

Nik looked up at me, "have I met this person yet?" He asked curious.

"No you haven't yet but I do have a question for Kol." I said excited at the prospect of knowing who his mate was before he knew.

"What is it Bella?" He asked me quickly.

"Well how do you feel about witches?"

* * *

_So tell me what you think you know the deal. Did you like it yes, no, maybe so?_

_So Elijah and Caroline and Damon and Rebekah how do you guys feel about those pairings? I'm sure you can all guess who Kol's possible mate is right?_

_I know this chapter not much between Bella and Klaus but don't worry I'm getting to that in the next chapter and let's just say they may or may not have a little action whether a little teaser or full blown it all depends on how you guys review._

_Reviews motivate me so REVIEW! Plus I absolutely love to hear what you guys think._

_I know this chapter wasn't very long but I just wanted to get some things out of the way so that I can have more Bella and Klaus moments but I know you guys need things other then just the two of the right?_

_Until next time…_


	14. Friendly Visitors

_Hey you guys I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry if I was not able to respond to everyone but I did read all of your reviews and loved every one of them. _

_In the last chapter it turns out that Damon and Rebekah are mates as well as Elijah and Caroline. A lot of you wondered how Elijah and Caroline would work out because she's so off the walls with excitement and full of life where Elijah is a content person and calm. Well I think that's why they are perfect together they will be able to balance each other out and opposites attract._

_In this chapter we find out who Kol's mate is and some friends visit. A lot of you are thinking Bonnie is going to be Kol's mate so I guess you will just have to read to find out if your guess is right?_

_Don't forget to check out the links that are on my profile._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

_Last time…._

* * *

_BPOV_

Caroline was finally fed up and decided that I should put some nice clothes on and go with her to the grill. She said she was tired of seeing me come straight home and get in my sweat pants. So I relented thinking that it would be nice to go and eat and since both of our parents were at work it seemed better then staying at home and cooking.

I changed into a pair of short black shorts and putting on a light yellow halter top hoping the yellow in the top would help lift my mood some and I could finally relax after days of studying and staying in the house after school. I haven't really had a chance to hang out with Damon much either and I knew it was a good chance he would be at the grill right now so I would spend time with my friend to while we were there.

However when we got there some jackass decided to grab my ass and before I could react his hand was quickly moved and I looked into the eyes of my hero, which turned out to be Nik. After I quickly gave the jerk a little payback Nik compelled him to leave and never bother another woman without her permission again.

Caroline decided to give me and Nik some alone time, which I was grateful for because she knew how much I missed him. After catching up with Nik for a few minutes his family showed up and met my friends and the strangest thing happened turns out Elijah and Caroline are mates and then Damon and Rebekah are mates as well. This night has gotten a lot more interesting.

Once Nik and I had ordered the food we left in his car since he said he would bring me back or have someone get it for me.

I looked over to Nik while he was driving, "so how do you feel about what just happened?" I asked curiously.

"To be honest I don't know a part of me is happy but then the other part feels like I will be losing my siblings real soon. I know it might sound silly but I just got them back and know they have mates that will take up all of their time and that's all they will think about every waking moment. Trust me I know because you're all I think about all of the time." Nik said honestly and I was happy he was honest.

I smiled, "well don't think of it as losing your family think of it as gaining more family and I think about you all of the time as well."

He took my hand and kissed it and decided to just hole it. We stayed silent the rest of the ride and we thought about everything and I couldn't be happier for my cousin and best friend and I was honestly happy for Rebekah and Elijah to I knew a little bit of how Rebekah was feeling and Elijah needed someone like Caroline in his life.

When we pulled up in the driveway Nik walked around the car and opened the door for me and grabbed the bag with the food in it and walked in to the house happy that everyone was able to enter. We walked into the living room to see Elijah and Caroline standing by the window talking quietly and Damon and Rebekah were sitting on the loveseat talking while Kol was watching TV.

I smiled at everyone, "alright you guys we got everyone something to eat, why don't we all go in the dining room and talk?"

When Kol was the only one to look up I realized that the other four people in the room weren't thinking about food at the moment and Nik realized that I was going to just stand there and wait for them, which was useless.

"Why don't the three of us go and enjoy our dinner and leave them to get to know each other?"

I looked up at Nik, "yeah I guess you're right and Kol can have their dinner."

While the three of us sat down and ate we talked for a little while until Nik talked about a theory he had.

Kol and I just sat and listened to him talk and explain his theory. "So it's my guess that Kol will meet his mate here sometime soon or later down the road. However I can grantee he will meet his mate within the next few days, weeks, or months but not to far off."

I looked at him thoughtful, "why do you say that?"

He smiled at me, "well love for one Finn met Sage here in Mystic Falls before it was named that but it was still the same place. Then I met you here and now Elijah and Rebekah met their mates. Also the timeline of everything although technically Finn and Sage met a long time ago they were reunited here just recently after I met you and then here we are not even a week later and two of our siblings have met their mates. It's my guess that Kol will meet his mate before the week is out."

Kol thought it over for a few minutes and said, "wait didn't you say that you and Bella met in an airport?"

Klaus nodded his head, "yes we did meet in the airport but I didn't feel that pull or that moment of she's the one until we were here in Mystic Falls. I mean sure I felt something in the airport a reason why I shouldn't drain her of her blood but then when I saw her again it all made sense and I understood what it was the second time seeing her was that moment of yes she's the one!"

I thought about it for a minute, "I mean what you're saying does make sense and I think I may have an idea of who his mate may be."

Nik looked surprised, "really?" They both asked at the same time shocked.

I nodded my head, "I mean let's keep in mind that I'm not saying she is but it's a high possibility that the person that came to mind is your mate Kol."

"Who is it?" Kol asked me really curious.

"I won't tell you but I can tell you she is hot." I said knowing this would make him feel good.

"I think I like the sound of that then." He said with a smile.

Nik looked up at me, "have I met this person yet?" He asked curious.

"No you haven't yet but I do have a question for Kol." I said excited at the prospect of knowing who his mate was before he knew.

"What is it Bella?" He asked me quickly.

"Well how do you feel about witches?"

_Now that you are caught up…_

_Still BPOV_

After Caroline and I spent some time with Nik and his family last night we had to leave and go back to aunt Liz's house so that we could go to school. Damon and Rebekah went to his house and I don't even want to begin to think about what he did I just hope he waited until he left my house since they stayed back for a while.

After school Caroline and I decided to go back to my house since Jasper and Emmett would arrive sometime today. I was excited that they decided to come before graduation instead of waiting I couldn't wait to see them. They told me that if they came before school was over then they would go and hang out with Damon until I was out. They told me that it was supposed to be sunny today in Forks so they would just leave after hunting. At the last second Bonnie asked could she come with us and since her and Elena were on the outs at the moment I told her that would be fine and we told her that she could ride with us after school.

Bonnie looked over to me as we were walking to my car, "Bella thanks again for letting me come over."

I smiled at her, "its really ok Bonnie beside you get to meet my two brothers as I like to call them. Hey maybe you can even help Jasper with his thirst some type of way and I'm sure he would pay you."

She smiled, "I don't know if I will be able to help but I can try. Hey didn't you say they sparkle in the sun or something like that. Maybe I can make them sun rings that will work for just their kind."

"That's a great idea I know they would love to go outside during the sunlight with other people other then their family." I said happy at the prospect of my brothers possibly living somewhere that's sunny.

We got in the car and I drove to Damon's house. When we arrived Caroline was about to walk in without knocking like we normally do but I stopped her.

"Caroline wait a second, maybe it's a good idea to knock before we go in because Damon could have Rebekah in and they could be busy if you know what I mean. I mean don't get me wrong I love Damon and all but I am not for seeing him naked." I said to Caroline who thought about it for a second, while Bonnie was giggling.

"You know what Bella I think you're right." She then knocked on the door and we waited.

Damon walked to the door with his shirt off and I was glad that we knocked. "What are you guys doing here so early and why did you knock?" Damon asked us.

I smiled, "well Damon school is out and we didn't want to walk in on you and Rebekah."

He smirked at us, "well it's a good thing you didn't show up five minutes ago."

Caroline looked to Damon, "damn man you work fast."

He looked confused, "well she is my mate and I'm surprised Bella hasn't gotten it in with Nik yet and let me just tell you that he has a lot of self control to be around you and not mark you by now. I mean he has to be climbing the walls or watching porn or something because mating is some serious stuff especially if it takes a while to mark your mate. It's physically painful not to be able to mark your mate and it's painful to be away from your mate.

Caroline I think I can understand about you and Elijah you guys were only around each other for a few hours but I can say this much it won't take the two of you long. Vampires heightened emotions make it hard to not want to bond with your mate. However I don't see the point in waiting when you have the person that you are going to spend the rest of your life with anyways."

I thought about that for a second but decided to think about it more later on, "So have Jasper and Emmett arrived yet?" I asked Damon.

"Yeah they arrived a few hours ago with pretty girl tall dark hair and she wears glasses. They told me her name but I kind of forgot they went Klaus house to wait on you. We will be there in a little while so I will see you guys later bye."

Then Damon slammed the door in our faces, "what in the hell just happened?" Bonnie asked us.

"I don't know but I think he just told us to leave." Caroline said thinking about it.

"Yeah he did so let's go guys I will just call Nik and let him know I'm on the way." I said while we walked back to the car. I quickly called Nik and told him that I was on the way and we left to head to the Mikaelson house which Caroline was super excited about.

"Wait Bella didn't last night you said something about Kol possibly being mated to a witch do you think that witch is Bonnie?" Caroline asked me.

I looked over to Caroline and then looked back in the rearview mirror at Bonnie, "No I don't think it's Bonnie but I do think that Kol has met his mate already. We will find out once we get there."

Caroline looked confused, "But Bonnie is the only witch around except her grams so what other witch could it be?"

"Well Care I just recently found out that one of my friends is a witch and from the description that Damon gave me of the girl that is with Jasper and Emmett she is a witch and the same one I thought about last night. I was going to give her a call today but now she's here and it could be she knew I needed to see her." I said.

"She's right Caroline beside I do have a mate if my vision and my grams vision that we both got a couple of days ago then I will meet him soon, very soon." Bonnie said from the backseat smiling.

"Well Bonnie I think I may know just who you are talking about then." I said.

We reached the Mikaelson house and I parked in the driveway and we got out. Before I could knock on the door it was opened by Nik who quickly pulled me in for a hug and kiss.

After he finally released me he looked down at me and said, "Hello love how was school?"

I smiled at him, "it was ok how was your day?" I asked him.

"Oh it was very eventful from spending time with my family to Kol meeting his mate." He said with a smile and a look of awe on his face. "How did you know Kol was mated to a witch and a new witch at that?"

"I can't tell you all of my secrets now can I?" I asked him innocently. "So are you going to invite us in or do we have to wait out here all day?"

"Oh sorry love you guys come on in so who is your new friend?" Nik asked me.

Before I could answer Bonnie held out her hand, "Bonnie Bennett it's nice to meet you Nik."

"So you are one of the famous Bennett witches, my family met an ancestor of yours when we were still human. She was a very powerful witch in fact she was also our mother's mentor." Nik told Bonnie.

"Wow well it is really nice to meet you then." Bonnie said with a huge smile on her face.

We followed Nik to the living room where Jasper, Emmett, Elijah, Kol and Angela were sitting. I ran over to my best friend from Forks and gave her a hug after telling her that I was so happy she met Kol. I knew it broke her heart when Ben cheated on her with that bitch Lauren and I felt bad for her. I also knew this meant she would more then likely be moving to Mystic Falls after graduation.

After talking to Angela for a few minutes I gave Emmett and Jasper hugs and I was surprised to hear a growl echo throughout the room and Emmett and Jasper quickly let me go and I was wondering what happened. At first I thought that my blood may have smelled too good to them but when I turned around I saw Nik was the one to make the noise and he wasn't to happy about the hug.

I walked back over to Nik and grabbed his hand hoping it would calm him down, "what's wrong Nik, why did you just growl?"

"How about we talk about it later love?" He said.

I just nodded my head knowing that he wouldn't tell me right now. I looked over to Jasper and Emmett to see if they would say something about Nik growling at them but they were both looking at Bonnie. Jasper was looking at Bonnie the same way Damon and Elijah looked at Rebekah and Caroline and Emmett was looking at Bonnie with a smile on his face and you could tell he was happy. Bonnie looked at Jasper amazed and I realized that I was right when she said that she would be meeting her mate very soon in the car a little while ago.

We all sat down catching up and Bonnie offered to make Emmett and Jasper sun rings and she was able to do a simple spell to help Jasper with his thirst. Jasper was worried that Bonnie would make herself weak by performing two spells back to back but she explained to him that they were really simple and didn't need a lot of power and besides tonight would be a full moon and she always had more energy and could use more power on days and nights of full moons.

This was one of the first times I have ever seen Jasper with a true smile on his face. That includes the times he was with Alice he just looked so happy and free like he had his life back and I was so happy for him. Another thing that surprised me was he was running his mouth along Bonnie's neck but not once did he look like he would lose control.

Everyone decided to go hang out at the grill and take a tour around the town and Nik and I decided to go to my house and Jasper and Emmett said they would stay at Damon's house and for me not to worry because they wouldn't leave for a while. Which Jasper said that more then likely he wouldn't leave since he found his real mate he also mentioned something about killing that bitch of a pixie vampire himself.

I gave Nik the keys to my car and he opened the passenger door for me and closed it once I got in. I was quiet on the short ride to my house and I left Nik to his thoughts but I was also thinking about what Damon said. If what he said was true and I knew he wouldn't lie to me about anything then that means that Nik suffers every time he is around me and I think I can understand now why he growled at Jasper and Emmett hugged me. A part of him was jealous.

_KPOV_

When I opened the door and saw Bella standing there all I could do was take her in my arms and hugged and kiss her. She was wearing a black skirt with a dark blue blouse and the skirt was so short I wondered how in the world she was able to wear something like that at school. A part of me loved seeing her legs but the other part was jealous that other guys got to see her in that skirt. I was not about to tell her she couldn't wear it anymore for fear she would purposely wear something shorter I know some women do that and I didn't want to test my luck.

I didn't mean to upset Bella by growling at her friends because I know she sees them as brothers and nothing more. I can also tell that they see her as a little sister but the fact that I haven't marked her yet is affecting me. I don't won't to come across a horses ass or anything it's just that I can't watch her hug another guy with the possibility of someone marking her that is not her mate and that would literally kill me.

When we pulled up to her house I got out and opened the door for her and followed her inside her house. Once we were inside I followed her upstairs to her bedroom and sat in one of the chairs she had by the window while she sat in the other.

She looked over to me and asked the question I knew was coming, "are you going to tell me why you growled when I hugged my friends?"

I nodded my head and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry love I don't want you to think that I'm some possessive creep or anything like that it's just my natural instinct. You have to understand that although my werewolf side is dormant there are still parts that are there and as a vampire my senses are heightened. Plus what I feel for you is in both parts my werewolf and my vampire sides although I haven't broken my curse I know that you are my imprint.

Another thing about being a werewolf is that we are very possessive and since I've been with you it seems like that part of me is slowly unlocking itself on its own. Since I haven't marked you yet there is still a chance that another werewolf or vampire could take you and mark you. A mark with someone that isn't your true mate is very dangerous and it can also kill you.

Something that you also need to know is that when we finally do have sex then it won't be gentle not at first anyways and I'm not trying to scare you. I just want to be completely honest with you. Since I will mark you it would be frenzied as my animal part would take over and I will go on instinct. I'm not say that it would be like that all of the time because it wouldn't but the first time it will and since my desire for you is heightened it makes it all the more worse.

I'm not saying this for you to think that all I want from you is sex because that's not it. I just want you to understand that this is how I will be when it comes to you especially around other guys even after we've mated it will still be the same just not as bad. However when I see another guy that's around you and lusting after you don't be surprised if I rip their heart out love. I don't want you to fear me are be scared to be yourself with your friends but I just want you to know.

Since I've been with for once I feel human and I want things that I have never wanted with anyone. I want things such as a happily ever after although I have never believed in that type of things. I want a family and life away from enemies and I want to make you happy Bella I want to be your knight in shinning armor. I know it may sound corny and that's fine but its true.

Another thing that you need to know is once we do mate and I mark you technically we will be married. Other supernatural creatures will smell me on you and know that you are mated to or marked however you want to put it. But to other wolves and in the werewolf community our bond would be as strong as any marriage but more and deeper.

I just want you to know everything that you will go through and experience and I don't want to wait until after for you to find out everything after we've mated. It's just important to me that you know everything because I don't want you to feel like you have to do something or be with me just because. But once we mate I will never leave your side because it would hurt and it already hurts being away from you for a few hours and days. I won't be able to leave your side after that because it's like we would be the same half of a whole or the same soul so being away from you would be like ripping my soul from my body.

I know I've given you a lot to think about and I will understand if you don't want to see me again but just know it will be hard to leave you alone now that I know you are my mate. I will give you some time to think about everything. See you later love."

I got up and walked over to her and kissed her forehead but before I could pull away she grabbed my arm.

"Nik wait please don't go." I looked into her eyes that were glistening with tears ready to fall.

_BPOV  
_After stopping Nik from leaving I didn't know what to say first but one thing is for sure I couldn't let him leave this house without him knowing that I wanted him but I decided to just go with the flow and what I was feeling in this moment. I didn't want to force anything. What I felt for Nik in this moment was love and I was just scared to tell him how I feel because let's be honest I haven't been exactly lucky in love and the last guy I fell in love with was a jackass but also a vampire. However I knew what Nik and I felt for each other would never go away and I was completely fine with that because he was it for me.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We were both moaning and I let my fingers run through his hair at the nape of his neck and he gripped my ass lifting me up wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel Nik moving and soon I was laying on the bed with Nik hovering above me. I looked into his eyes shocked at what I saw looking back at me and that was pure love.

"I love you Bella don't ever think that I don't. I will always be here for you and love you forever. I no longer care if I break my curse I just don't ever want to lose you."

I looked at him as tears started making their way out of my eyes and smiled at him, "I love you to Niklaus."

He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me and I knew in that instant that I was more then ready to become his mate and be with him forever. Nik hurriedly pulled back and I immediately felt hurt thinking that I did something wrong.

I looked into his eyes to see them change yellow and he quickly got off the bed and I watched as his teeth started getting longer. He quickly fell to the floor and I watched in horror as his bones quickly started breaking and he screamed out in agony. I slowly made my way over to him but he told me to get back so that he didn't hurt me. I looked on in shock as his bones continued to break and I remember something he had told me when he was explaining to me the first time he changed into a werewolf.

"Nik you broke your curse." I said excited because I knew this is something that he has spent a thousand years trying to do.

"No love you did." He said quietly and then there was a beautiful white wolf standing there in my bedroom looking back at me. All I could do was smile at my love.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Did you like it yes or no maybe so let me know._

_I know, I know he just had to break his curse right before they could get it on huh? So how do you think he broke his curse? Tell me what you think it was and I will do my best to let you know and don't worry they will finally mate in the next chapter._

_How do you guys feel about Angela Webber being Kol's mate I know a couple of you guessed right but I wouldn't tell you if you were right or not. What about Bonnie being Jasper's mate?_

_Other then them getting it on in the next chapter we also get to see if Klaus needs Elena's blood to create hybrid's or will he need something else or nothing at all. Tell me what you would like to see happen and I will do my best to make it happen._

_You know that your reviews motivate me and the faster you tell me what you think the quicker I am to update so please REVIEW!_

_In case I don't update before Sunday I would like to wish everyone a Happy Easter! I have a busy couple of days coming up with shopping and Easter Egg Hunts and the works so I hope to update both stories soon just be patient incase I can't update as quickly as I would like._

_Until next time…_


	15. REALLY!

**_Hey you guys I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter. Once again there is a coward hiding behind their phone or computer. However this time it didn't hurt me what you said it pissed me the hell off. First off don't tell me what I need to do this is my story in my own words and I will do it how I want to do it got it!_**

**_Secondly I already addressed why I started putting what happened in previous chapters in my new chapters and if it pisses you off that badly you know no one is holding a gun to your head forcing you to read this story so you can stop reading it._**

**_Third I am sick and tired of the guest reviewers that hide behind a guest name. If you want to honestly have a calm and cool conversation create an account it's free and then hit me but don't hide like the little coward you are and yes I am talking to you._**

**_If you are a guest reviewer and leave nothing but positive things for me thank you so much I love and appreciate you._**

**_I refuse to be attacked on a computer because I do something you don't like. There are a lot of writers that do things I don't like or agree with but I would never attack someone because you don't know what that person is going through or how long it took them to write that story or chapter. _**

**_That's what pisses me off I work hard on my stories and I do it because I love it and guess what I will continue to write because I love to write. If what I have said gets me kicked off this site then so be it there are many other sites I can take my stories to._**

**_You have to be a really hurt, sick, or angry person to attack someone because of what they write in their story and you honestly need some help because the words you used were unnecessary._**

**_Just so you guys know what was said in case they take the review down but I'm leaving it up I never delete a review and I am not about to start._**

Guest: Here's a little tip for you. STOP PUTTING IN WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME. You dont need it. It is FUCKING STUPID AND IT PISSES people off.

**_So now you can all understand why I'm pissed off and at the end of the day like I said before I will continue to write! I'm so sorry to all of my readers that do like and read everything I write and I will do my best to update this story earlier then usual since I had to take time away and address another situation where someone wants to be a bully. I just will not keep putting up with it. So if I have extra time today I will update however don't hold it against me if I can't like I said with Easter tomorrow I am one busy mama._**

**_If you feel the need to report me to have me kicked off this site go ahead and do what you have to do. I'm still gone be me and do what I love to do. Have a nice day jerkoff sincerely one pissed of writer!_**


	16. So That's How That Works

_Hey you guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated either story all week I've just been super busy and things still have yet to calm down. However I decided to just work on my stories a little bit at a time and then update once I'm finished with a chapter so please stay with me._

_Thanks to everyone that follows and reviews and to all the ones that make this story a favorite. I love and appreciate all of the love and support I received from each and every one of you. I know I can't always respond to everyone and thank you for understanding but I made it to just about everyone last time. _

_As for the coward reviewer don't worry I am still going to continue what I do best and that is write so don't think they got to me because they didn't this is one battle they won't win._

_So in the last chapter Klaus explained the mating process and bond and what would happen the first time they have sex. Also Klaus broke his curse and only a few of you were able to guess exactly how he broke his curse and if you didn't guess you will find out in this chapter. _

_A big thank you to __GFPrincessSerenityMoon for that awesome idea. You will know what I'm talking about when you read this chapter._

_For anyone of you that read's Elijah's Mate then this chapter will be similar to chapter 26 of Elijah's Mate. To the rest of you what I mean is that in this chapter it will be in both Nik and Bella's POV like before but I won't say exactly whose POV it is since it will switch back and forth between the two of them often. You will understand more while reading it. _

_I also hope to have new links for these stories up on my profile soon so be sure to check them out._

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last time…_

_KPOV_

When we pulled up to her house I got out and opened the door for her and followed her inside her house. Once we were inside I followed her upstairs to her bedroom and sat in one of the chairs she had by the window while she sat in the other.

She looked over to me and asked the question I knew was coming, "are you going to tell me why you growled when I hugged my friends?"

I nodded my head and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry love I don't want you to think that I'm some possessive creep or anything like that it's just my natural instinct. You have to understand that although my werewolf side is dormant there are still parts that are there and as a vampire my senses are heightened. Plus what I feel for you is in both parts my werewolf and my vampire sides although I haven't broken my curse I know that you are my imprint.

Another thing about being a werewolf is that we are very possessive and since I've been with you it seems like that part of me is slowly unlocking itself on its own. Since I haven't marked you yet there is still a chance that another werewolf or vampire could take you and mark you. A mark with someone that isn't your true mate is very dangerous and it can also kill you.

Something that you also need to know is that when we finally do have sex then it won't be gentle not at first anyways and I'm not trying to scare you. I just want to be completely honest with you. Since I will mark you it would be frenzied as my animal part would take over and I will go on instinct. I'm not say that it would be like that all of the time because it wouldn't but the first time it will and since my desire for you is heightened it makes it all the more worse.

I'm not saying this for you to think that all I want from you is sex because that's not it. I just want you to understand that this is how I will be when it comes to you especially around other guys even after we've mated it will still be the same just not as bad. However when I see another guy that's around you and lusting after you don't be surprised if I rip their heart out love. I don't want you to fear me are be scared to be yourself with your friends but I just want you to know.

Since I've been with for once I feel human and I want things that I have never wanted with anyone. I want things such as a happily ever after although I have never believed in that type of things. I want a family and life away from enemies and I want to make you happy Bella I want to be your knight in shinning armor. I know it may sound corny and that's fine but its true.

Another thing that you need to know is once we do mate and I mark you technically we will be married. Other supernatural creatures will smell me on you and know that you are mated to or marked however you want to put it. But to other wolves and in the werewolf community our bond would be as strong as any marriage but more and deeper.

I just want you to know everything that you will go through and experience and I don't want to wait until after for you to find out everything after we've mated. It's just important to me that you know everything because I don't want you to feel like you have to do something or be with me just because. But once we mate I will never leave your side because it would hurt and it already hurts being away from you for a few hours and days. I won't be able to leave your side after that because it's like we would be the same half of a whole or the same soul so being away from you would be like ripping my soul from my body.

I know I've given you a lot to think about and I will understand if you don't want to see me again but just know it will be hard to leave you alone now that I know you are my mate. I will give you some time to think about everything. See you later love."

I got up and walked over to her and kissed her forehead but before I could pull away she grabbed my arm.

"Nik wait please don't go." I looked into her eyes that were glistening with tears ready to fall.

_BPOV  
_After stopping Nik from leaving I didn't know what to say first but one thing is for sure I couldn't let him leave this house without him knowing that I wanted him but I decided to just go with the flow and what I was feeling in this moment. I didn't want to force anything. What I felt for Nik in this moment was love and I was just scared to tell him how I feel because let's be honest I haven't been exactly lucky in love and the last guy I fell in love with was a jackass but also a vampire. However I knew what Nik and I felt for each other would never go away and I was completely fine with that because he was it for me.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We were both moaning and I let my fingers run through his hair at the nape of his neck and he gripped my ass lifting me up wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel Nik moving and soon I was laying on the bed with Nik hovering above me. I looked into his eyes shocked at what I saw looking back at me and that was pure love.

"I love you Bella don't ever think that I don't. I will always be here for you and love you forever. I no longer care if I break my curse I just don't ever want to lose you."

I looked at him as tears started making their way out of my eyes and smiled at him, "I love you to Niklaus."

He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me and I knew in that instant that I was more then ready to become his mate and be with him forever. Nik hurriedly pulled back and I immediately felt hurt thinking that I did something wrong.

I looked into his eyes to see them change yellow and he quickly got off the bed and I watched as his teeth started getting longer. He quickly fell to the floor and I watched in horror as his bones quickly started breaking and he screamed out in agony. I slowly made my way over to him but he told me to get back so that he didn't hurt me. I looked on in shock as his bones continued to break and I remember something he had told me when he was explaining to me the first time he changed into a werewolf.

"Nik you broke your curse." I said excited because I knew this is something that he has spent a thousand years trying to do.

"No love you did." He said quietly and then there was a beautiful white wolf standing there in my bedroom looking back at me.

_Now that you are caught up…_

I stared amazed at the beautiful and decided to walk up to it. I slowly made my way and sat in front of it and slowly petted the wolf's head. I smiled at Nik as he put his head on my legs while I continued to pet him behind his ear. I stayed by Nik's side waiting for him to change back knowing it would take a while but not knowing how long.

While I was in my wolf form I was mindful to not scare Bella so I stayed exactly where I was. When she walked over to me and started petting my head it was one of the greatest feelings in the world. She continued to pet me and after a while I thought her arm was getting tired but when I looked up I realized she had fallen asleep beside me.

After concentrating on my human form I was able to change back not at all surprised that I was naked. I carefully picked Bella up and carried her to her bed and laid her down gently. Before I could walk away she grabbed my arm once again.

"Nik don't go." She said quietly.

"Just let me go and get some clothes and I will be back."

She then looked at me finally realizing that I didn't have any clothes on and blushed a bright red.

"You don't exactly need clothes right now Nik."

I looked down at her searching her eyes to make sure this was what she really wanted.

"Are you sure love? I can wait until you're ready, I don't want you to feel like this is something you have to do." I said giving her a chance to think about everything.

"Yes I'm sure." She said with a steady voice.

I looked at her for a moment, "it's going to hurt love and I won't be able to go gently and for that I'm sorry. I will do my best to make it easier."

"I trust you Nik."

I leaned down capturing her lips with mine while she ran her hands up and down my chest. I kissed my way down her neck ripping her shirt off and tearing her skirt into shreds tossing it on the floor with her ripped shirt. I looked down to see her in a lacy black bra with matching underwear nearly losing it. I managed to tear the rest of her clothing off while trying not to embarrass myself and I could hear her breathing hitch.

I watched as Nik pulled away once he had all of my clothes off and look at me. I let my eyes travel along his body and wondered how in the world would he fit inside me.

"Don't be nervous love." He whispered leaning down to my ear while positioning himself between my legs. "I need you to bite along my neck love."

He turned his head slightly and instead of pulling away from him I placed a small kiss along the area and then bit him. The same moment that I bit him and drove his throbbing member deep inside me.

I heard as Bella cried out in pain as she continued drinking from me. Soon she pulled away from me and I leaned down locking my lips with hers, as she wrapped her arms around tightly around my neck and I gripped her hips and continued thrusting within her and soon she was moaning in pleasure. I picked up the pace and thrust harder and faster as we looked into each other's eyes.

As I looked into Nik's eyes I watched as his eyes turned yellow and then his canines appeared. Suddenly it felt as if he was growing even larger inside of me and all I could do was scream his name. As he continued pumping within me he leaned closer to my neck and I turned my head already knowing what he needed.

As I bit down at the juncture between her shoulder and neck marking her as mine she cried out her release. Her nails dug into my back breaking the skin and soon I was shooting off my own release deep within her. I quickly switched positions so that she was lying on my chest and I pulled her head down to mine kissing her.

I pulled her back and looked into her eyes, "are you ok love?"

She smiled down at me, "yes Nik I'm wonderful just sore a little."

I watched as Nik got up and made his way to the bathroom so I lay back on the bed. I could hear the water running to the bathroom and then he came out and picked me up carrying me into the bathroom. He stepped in and sat down pulling me between his legs so that I could lay my head back on his chest.

"Are you sure you're ok love?" Nik asked me softly.

I turned around to face him and looked into his eyes, "I'm perfectly fine Nik, like I said I'm just a little sore and that will go away soon."

I pulled Bella into a quick kiss but not going any further because I didn't want to hurt her worse. I know that she is saying she is just sore but I still don't want to push it.

I looked at her smiling, "so if you wash my back I will wash yours." I said making her smile even brighter.

"Are you kidding me I want a massage." She said while giggling.

After washing each other up stepped out of the tub wrapping a towel around my waist and then pulling her up wrapping a towel around her and sitting her down on the ottoman that she has in her bathroom.

"Wait right here love I will be right back." She looked at me but nodded her head.

I walked back to her room stripping her bed of the sheets knowing how much she hates the smell of blood. I know that she drank my blood but I also know that the smell and taste of my blood is different. Once I had replaced the sheets and covers on the bed with new ones I walked back to the bathroom to see Bella slowly drifting off.

I picked her up and carried her to the room where I placed her on the bed and removed her towel. I made sure all of the lights were off before I removed my towel laying next to her in the bed and pulling her up against my chest before joining her peacefully in sleep.

I woke up the next morning rolling over to feel the spot beside me empty but I knew Nik wouldn't leave without letting me know first. I sat up getting ready to get up and get ready for today but stopped as I saw Nik walking into the room wearing a pair sweat pants while carrying a tray of food.

"Don't get up just yet love I thought we could have breakfast together. I even cooked all by myself." Nik said while smiling.

He walked over to my side of the bed placing a quick kiss on my lips before going on the other side sitting beside me.

"Where did you get the pants from?" I asked while making sure the sheet was covering me.

"Well I called Elijah and asked him to bring some clothes over for me and he asked what happened to the ones I was wearing. When I explained that I have a very aggressive girlfriend that ripped my clothes off of me last night he brought these over as well as some other things." Nik responded while smirking at me.

I looked at Nik horrified, "please tell me you are didn't really say that?"

"Of course I did love but he didn't believe me and I told him that we broke my curse last night. He then asked how was that possible and I explained to him true love and true loves kiss and he was ecstatic which for Elijah that is saying something. The others wanted to come over but I told him that I just wanted to be alone with you for a while."

While we ate I decided to ask him something that I had been thinking about while we were in the tub last night.

"Since true love broke your curse then what exactly will be needed to create hybrids. I mean can you just feed them your blood then kill them and they can just drink blood and then become hybrid's are will it be something else?"

I looked to Bella and realized that it was something I hadn't thought about because Maddox was able to figure out that by using the doppelganger to become a hybrid then her blood will be needed to create more hybrid's like me. This was something he had just figured out and he was able to work with Bella's friend Angela to figure it out.

"I'm not sure love. I mean if I had used the doppelganger then her blood would be needed to create hybrids but since she wasn't needed maybe it would have to be a mix of our blood or just my blood or yours. It's hard to say but I can have Maddox look into it. I would really rather not use your blood, creating hybrids isn't that important to me anymore." I said to her.

"I know that you said that before Nik but if you do have to use my blood I'm completely ok with it. I would do anything to help you and I know it's something that you've wanted since you found out you was a hybrid. Its just blood and I'm sure you won't have to kill me. One drop is enough right?" I could tell by the way she was looking at me that this was one thing I wouldn't be able to argue with her on.

"How about I talk to Maddox and once he figures everything out then we will talk more about this ok love?" I asked her hoping she would drop it because I had no plans to use her blood now or ever.

"Ok so what are we doing today?" I asked Nik by this time we were done eating breakfast. "Breakfast was good by the way.

"Thanks and we have three options we can choose from can spend all day in bed talking or watching TV or continue on with our activities from last night." He said while smirking at me.

"Well since you put it that way option three sounds very good." I said while moving the tray and pushing Nik back on the while climbing on top of him kissing him while he eased into my waiting sex.

To say that I was a little surprised that Bella was on top of me riding me as if she was on a damn horse is an understatement but I loved every second of it. I gripped her hips as she continued to bounce up and down both of us moaning. I took one of her breast into my mouth sucking and licking making her back arch which caused her to move faster and harder while shouting me name.

I knew neither of us would last long so I quickly flipped us over and she wrapped her legs around me bringing me deeper into her mound. I continued kissing her and pumping within her before she bit down on my neck just like she did last night drinking from me. I felt her tighten around me and I bit into the same place that I marked her before I shot off my own release collapsing on top of her while we both tried catching our breaths.

I moved off of her and lay beside her wrapping her in my arms and soon we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke a little while later to Bella's phone ringing and without thinking I answered it before it could wake up.

"Hello?"

"Who is this and why are you answering Bella's phone?" I heard a male voice asked. I knew it wasn't her father and I pulled away to look at the number but it just had private.

"Who is this and why are you calling my girlfriend's phone." I asked keeping my anger in check.

"It doesn't matter put Bella on the phone now and she is with me." The voice said again.

"I won't do a damn thing until I find out who this is. Now who are you and let me warn you that I am not a patient man. I will not argue with you and who you think Bella is with because at the end of the day she is with me." I said getting angry.

"This is Edward Cullen her actual boyfriend who are you?" He hissed.

I growled into the phone, "listen here Edward don't call Bella ever again she wants nothing to do with you and frankly she doesn't need you she has me."

"I don't care who you are or who you think you are you put Bella on the phone right now." He said sounding like he wanted to cry.

I smirked, "Bella's asleep right now and before you try to talk to me crazy again how about I tell you my name and then you can go and do some research. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and I'm way older and way stronger then you so don't pick a fight with me." I hung up the phone and wrapped Bella in my arms trying to figure out why her ex would bother calling her.

Whatever the case may be if he comes anywhere near her then he's a dead man.

* * *

_So you guys know what to do tell me what you think and whether you liked this chapter or not. Was it hot enough for you or would you prefer more spice. I know most of the pervs are going to want more spice lol, and I will do my best to bring it up a notch if I have to. _

_How did you guys like a half dressed Nik bringing Bella breakfast in bed. Plus there's a chance that Bella's blood will be able to create hybrid's what do you think or how do you feel about that little piece of information?_

_So why in the hell is Edward Cullen calling Bella what does he want? Be sure to let me know why you think Edward is calling Bella. How do you feel about Nik telling Edward off but still trying to remain calm? _

_If there is something or someone you would like to see happen or make an appearance be sure to let me know what you think and I will do my best to make it happen._

_You guys know that I love your reviews and besides it makes me update quicker if I'm not busy like I have been which my busy schedule is slowing down so be sure to REVIEW!_

_I'm not sure if Elijah's Mate will be updated next or if I will write another chapter to this story. I guess it will depend on which story I have the most inspiration for I guess. Just please be patient with me like I said my busy schedule is finally slowing down so I will update as soon as I can._

_Until next time…_


	17. Nik Meets Charlie

_Hey you guys thank you all so much for all of the reviews. This story is only two reviews away from passing Elijah's Mate wow! _

_I hate that I can't always respond to all of the reviews but I do my best to respond to as many as I can and I read each and every one of them so thank you and keep them coming._

_In the last chapter Bella and Nik finally had sex I know some of you guys were like about time right? Bella also asked Nik how would he make his hybrids and she also told him that she don't mind if he needs to use her blood but Nik don't want to use her blood if it is needed._

_As you can see from the title of this chapter Nik meets Charlie and some of you guys guessed how that might work out so I guess you will have to read it to find out if your guess is right. Charlie also has some news for Bella in this chapter._

_Just like last chapter this one will be in both POV's without me saying whose POV it is but you will be able to tell._

_I also want to say that someone is making an appearance in this chapter and although I am starting like mid season two I will be adding characters before then that are in later seasons. This character was specially requested by someone who does not want their name announced which is fine with me. This idea was awesome and I am happy that I was able to work this character in in this chapter I hope you enjoy you know who you are. :)_

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Last time… _

I woke up the next morning rolling over to feel the spot beside me empty but I knew Nik wouldn't leave without letting me know first. I sat up getting ready to get up and get ready for today but stopped as I saw Nik walking into the room wearing a pair sweat pants while carrying a tray of food.

"Don't get up just yet love I thought we could have breakfast together. I even cooked all by myself." Nik said while smiling.

He walked over to my side of the bed placing a quick kiss on my lips before going on the other side sitting beside me.

"Where did you get the pants from?" I asked while making sure the sheet was covering me.

"Well I called Elijah and asked him to bring some clothes over for me and he asked what happened to the ones I was wearing. When I explained that I have a very aggressive girlfriend that ripped my clothes off of me last night he brought these over as well as some other things." Nik responded while smirking at me.

I looked at Nik horrified, "please tell me you are didn't really say that?"

"Of course I did love but he didn't believe me and I told him that we broke my curse last night. He then asked how was that possible and I explained to him true love and true loves kiss and he was ecstatic which for Elijah that is saying something. The others wanted to come over but I told him that I just wanted to be alone with you for a while."

While we ate I decided to ask him something that I had been thinking about while we were in the tub last night.

"Since true love broke your curse then what exactly will be needed to create hybrids. I mean can you just feed them your blood then kill them and they can just drink blood and then become hybrid's are will it be something else?"

I looked to Bella and realized that it was something I hadn't thought about because Maddox was able to figure out that by using the doppelganger to become a hybrid then her blood will be needed to create more hybrid's like me. This was something he had just figured out and he was able to work with Bella's friend Angela to figure it out.

"I'm not sure love. I mean if I had used the doppelganger then her blood would be needed to create hybrids but since she wasn't needed maybe it would have to be a mix of our blood or just my blood or yours. It's hard to say but I can have Maddox look into it. I would really rather not use your blood, creating hybrids isn't that important to me anymore." I said to her.

"I know that you said that before Nik but if you do have to use my blood I'm completely ok with it. I would do anything to help you and I know it's something that you've wanted since you found out you was a hybrid. Its just blood and I'm sure you won't have to kill me. One drop is enough right?" I could tell by the way she was looking at me that this was one thing I wouldn't be able to argue with her on.

"How about I talk to Maddox and once he figures everything out then we will talk more about this ok love?" I asked her hoping she would drop it because I had no plans to use her blood now or ever.

"Ok so what are we doing today?" I asked Nik by this time we were done eating breakfast. "Breakfast was good by the way.

"Thanks and we have three options we can choose from can spend all day in bed talking or watching TV or continue on with our activities from last night." He said while smirking at me.

"Well since you put it that way option three sounds very good." I said while moving the tray and pushing Nik back on the while climbing on top of him kissing him while he eased into my waiting sex.

To say that I was a little surprised that Bella was on top of me riding me as if she was on a damn horse is an understatement but I loved every second of it. I gripped her hips as she continued to bounce up and down both of us moaning. I took one of her breast into my mouth sucking and licking making her back arch which caused her to move faster and harder while shouting me name.

I knew neither of us would last long so I quickly flipped us over and she wrapped her legs around me bringing me deeper into her mound. I continued kissing her and pumping within her before she bit down on my neck just like she did last night drinking from me. I felt her tighten around me and I bit into the same place that I marked her before I shot off my own release collapsing on top of her while we both tried catching our breaths.

I moved off of her and lay beside her wrapping her in my arms and soon we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke a little while later to Bella's phone ringing and without thinking I answered it before it could wake up.

"Hello?"

"Who is this and why are you answering Bella's phone?" I heard a male voice asked. I knew it wasn't her father and I pulled away to look at the number but it just had private.

"Who is this and why are you calling my girlfriend's phone." I asked keeping my anger in check.

"It doesn't matter put Bella on the phone now and she is with me." The voice said again.

"I won't do a damn thing until I find out who this is. Now who are you and let me warn you that I am not a patient man. I will not argue with you and who you think Bella is with because at the end of the day she is with me." I said getting angry.

"This is Edward Cullen her actual boyfriend who are you?" He hissed.

I growled into the phone, "listen here Edward don't call Bella ever again she wants nothing to do with you and frankly she doesn't need you she has me."

"I don't care who you are or who you think you are you put Bella on the phone right now." He said sounding like he wanted to cry.

I smirked, "Bella's asleep right now and before you try to talk to me crazy again how about I tell you my name and then you can go and do some research. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and I'm way older and way stronger then you so don't pick a fight with me." I hung up the phone and wrapped Bella in my arms trying to figure out why her ex would bother calling her.

_Now that you are caught up…_

I woke up to Nik placing soft kisses all over my face and neck.

"Wake up love." He said quietly.

"Five more minutes please." I asked in a teasing tone.

"Come on Bella love, I have something to tell you and I don't know how you will react." He sounded a little nervous.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "what's wrong Nik?"

I didn't know how she would react but I just decided to spit it out. "Edward called you a little while ago."

I watched as her expression when from happy to pissed, "what did he want?"

"Well he said something about you and him are together and once I sat the record straight and I hung up the phone."

I looked at Nik, "why do I get the feeling that it was more then that?"

"It was but I was just giving you the shorter version."

"It doesn't matter Nik, Edward could walk into a burning fire and die for all I care I'm happy with you and I love you so that's all that matters." I told him with a smile on my face.

"I love you to love. So how about we pick up where we left off before you went to sleep on me."

Before I could kiss Bella her phone rang once again.

"That had better not be Edward again." I growled upset that he would dare call her again.

I watched as she picked up her phone and looked at the number, "no it's my dad."

"Hello?"

_"Hey Bells how you doing kiddo?"_

"I'm good dad how about you?"

_"I'm good just tired. Working with your aunt is no joke I swear it's more action here then in Forks. Anyways I was calling because I wanted you to come over because I have something I want to tell you."_

"Is everything ok?"

_"Yeah I just need to talk to you and I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. We can even have dinner tonight."_

"Ok when do you want me to come over?"

_"Is now a bad time? I'm off today so I'm free for the rest of the day."_

"No I will be there soon."

_"Ok and no speeding Bella."_

"Ok dad."

I hung up the phone and looked at Nik who looked upset that we had been interrupted.

"Sorry but that was my dad and it sounded important."

"It's ok love I heard. Go see what your dad wants and spend sometime with him. Just let me know when you're on your way back and I will meet you back here. I will go and talk to my family."

I looked and nodded my head, "ok well I will see you later." I said while placing a quick peck on his lips and got up and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dresses. I was surprised when Nik hopped in but we just showered since I had to meet my dad.

I ran my hand along the mark on her neck, "you do realize that that's never going away right?" I asked her making sure she understood.

"I know and I don't mind but don't be surprised if my dad ask to meet you."

I nodded my head, "well I've never really met fathers before and hopefully your dad won't hate me too much for marking his only girl."

"Well hey look at it this way I don't think he knows how to kill a hybrid like he does with just vampires." She smiled at me.

"Yeah but if he stakes me it will still hurt." I said.

"Oh stop whining Nik it won't be the end of the world if my dad does try to kill you. Just please try not and kill him I would be really mad at you if you did." She said smiling at me knowing I would never hurt her or her father.

"Ok love I will think about it."

We got out the shower and got our clothes on. I followed Bella outside after making sure she locked up and was in her car safe, "see you later love."

I watched as she pulled off and since I rode with her to her house I blurred home.

I pulled up in front of my aunt's house trying to make sure my hair was covering the bite mark Nik placed on my shoulder. To most people it would look like I was just bit by a wild animal which Nik is pretty wild but I knew my dad would know what it is so I pulled my hair to the side covering the bite.

I used my key and walked into the house.

"Dad." I called out.

"In the kitchen Bella." He called back.

I walked the way towards the kitchen hearing a female's voice that didn't belong to my aunt or my cousin. I walked into the kitchen to see a very pretty woman around Damon's age maybe Elijah's but not much older and she had brown hair and brown eyes sitting on a stool beside my dad and they looked pretty cozy.

She stood up and walked over to me and held out her hand, "hi Bella, I'm Meredith Fell." I shook her hand and looked to my dad curious.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Fell." I said giving her a friendly smile.

"Oh please just call me Meredith." She said. "I'm going to give you two a minute while I use the restroom." After my dad told her where it was located I sat down on the other stool on the other side of my dad.

"So what's up dad why did you want me to come over?"

"Well I wanted you to meet Meredith and I wanted the three of us to spend some time together. Meredith is a doctor at the hospital I met her the first day we came here she was helping with a case. We are also dating and things are going pretty well. I really like her and I would like it if you two could get to know each other because I can see something more developing between us." He said shyly.

"Well she seems nice so I don't see why I wouldn't get along with her unless she turned into the wicked witch of the west." I said with a smile trying to reassure my dad that I would do my best to get to know Meredith.

"Good, so how is the house coming along?"

"Things are coming along great and I even had the decorator update a few of the rooms where it would look modern but also still have a classic feel to it so that the furniture that is meant to stay in the family has it's on space. I've never been one for decorating but I must admit that it's kind of fun and Caroline helps when she isn't too busy."

"That sounds great Bells and I don't want to see anything until it's done. I will leave all of that to you and besides it's your house now so I won't come over unless I'm invited."

"Dad you are welcome anytime, just let me warn you that Damon is set on making himself right at home." I said laughing at the time he thought he was home alone and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink and he was in his boxers. I just think God he wasn't naked I don't think I would have been able to come back from that one.

"I can only imagine, so how is school coming along?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Good, I have all A's and my finals are next week and I'm sure I will ace everything. Graduation is only two weeks away so I'm excited to be finished with school."

Meredith walked back into the kitchen smiling and I smiled back at her. She seemed friendly enough and I hope we can get along with each other for the sake of my dad.

"Charlie, Bella, I am so sorry but there is an emergency at the hospital but it shouldn't take long so I will see you guys for dinner right?"

My dad got up and said, "yeah, we will see you then sweetheart." I turned my head when he locked lips with her. I love my dad and I'm happy that he found someone but I don't want to think about him and Meredith doing the things Nik and I were doing just this morning.

I got up to get me something to drink while my dad said he would walk Meredith outside. I had forgot that I had my hair covering my bite mark and once I stood back up after leaning down in the fridge I turned around and saw my dad looking at me and his face turned red then blue then purple.

"Isabella Marie Swan what in the hell is that on your neck and before you lie to me let me just remind you that I have a pretty good idea of what that is and I just hope for your sake that isn't what I think it is. So what is it?"

I was too scared to answer how do I tell my dad that I'm mated to a 1000-year-old hybrid.

"Umm it's a hickey dad you know." I said trying to lighten the mood and it didn't work.

"Have you lost your mind do you not know how dangerous werewolves are? I thought you understood when dealing with Jake and seeing Emily with those scares on her face. Who is he I want a name and I want it now." My dad said and I was scared he was going to pass out or have a heart attack from the way his face was changing.

"Ok dad calm down and sit down please you scaring me and I don't want you to have a heart attack because of me." I waited until he sat down and decided to stand on the other side of the island away from him so that I wasn't in reaching distance. Don't get me wrong my dad has never laid a hand on me but this was one time where I thought he just might.

"Ok well dad you remember when I told you I had bumped into a guy in the airport?"  
I asked him.

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well I ran into him again at the supermarket the day of the party. Anyways we exchanged numbers. However as you can remember that night I was attacked by Stefan what I didn't tell you all was how I really got away from Stefan that night.

You see what had happened is I kind of panicked and Stefan almost killed me before help came and the same guy I had bumped into in the airport and supermarket that is also my next-door neighbor saved my life. He is a vampire and werewolf and he was able to compel Stefan to stop attacking me." I said while I sat waiting for my dad to put it all together.

"Wait a minute the only vampires that can compel other vampires are originals and it's only one hybrid in the history of vampires and werewolves. His name is Klaus Mikaelson; you mean to tell me that you are mated to the original hybrid. Damn Bella I think I would have been able to deal with you dating Damon better then being a mate to the original hybrid. Now my only daughter is technically married to a hybrid."

My dad started pacing back and forth in the kitchen mumbling to himself and on any other day it would have been hilarious but now I was just hoping he would calm down. I didn't say anything I just waited for him to ask me another question one that I knew was coming.

"Wait a minute you had sex!" He shouted.

Yep that's the question that I was waiting on.

"Dad can we please just not talk about that? How about we talk about the weather or sports anything but this?" I asked mortified.

"Goodness kid couldn't you have waited until I was dead to have sex I mean my God. I want to meet him now so get on your phone and call him tell him that we are on our way to your house and I want him to meet us there."

"Dad please don't embarrass me and promise me you won't try to kill him or I won't call him." I begged him.

"Bella just call him now no arguments. I promise I won't try to kill him as long as he respects me I don't give a damn how old he is."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Nik's number.

"Hello love, how are things going with your dad?"

"Well he wants to meet you and asked that you meet us at my house."

"Now?"

"Yes now we're on our way."

"Ok well I will be there waiting. See you soon love."

"Ok bye Nik." I hung up my phone and looked up to see my dad walking towards the front door. Uh-oh this can't be good. I followed him out the door and gave him the keys to my car.

What I didn't expect was for my dad to speed to get there. What normally takes fifteen to twenty minutes towards the outskirts of town took my dad five and I held on for dear life. When we pulled up in the driveway Nik was already there in his car waiting and I was grateful he decided to drive and not run.

My dad jumped out of the car before he could fully put the car in park completely and I quickly made sure it was in park before getting out of the car and damn near falling on my face to keep up with my dad.

Before I could blink my dad had Nik by the collar of his shirt lifting him up in the air.

"What are you intentions with my daughter?" He yelled in Nik's face.

I must admit I was proud of Nik because not once did he remove himself from my father's hold, which I knew he would have been able to do with no problem he didn't resist at all.

"Now dad you promised so just put him down and please just cool off for a minute." I said running up to my dad to try and get him to let Nik down.

"I will once he answers my question." My dad said.

"Sir I love your daughter and I would never do anything to hurt her you have my word. I will always make sure she's happy and protected." Just like that my dad let Nik down.

"You had better not hurt her or you will deal with me. Another guy said something similar to that and he broke my daughter's heart and I be damned if I let you come in and hurt her."

"I understand completely but Bella wasn't his soul mate like I am so I could never hurt her or leave her it's just not in my nature." Nik said to my dad.

"So she told you about him did she?"

"Yes sir she did and in my honest opinion he was a coward and a little boy that doesn't know the first thing about love."

My dad looked at Nik, "and you know about love?"

"Yes sir and trust me I used to think love was a weakness but now I know it's strengthens you. Since meeting Bella I have wanted to do nothing but become a better person for her. All I want is her happiness and for her to be safe. I love her with all of my heart and soul sir so trust me your daughter is in good hands." Nik said and my dad could see the truth on his face.

"Well son I guess it's time for me and you to get to know each other. I only know about you from the books that have been handed down in our family and I would like to know who Klaus Mikaelson really is. So how about you join us for dinner tonight." I was surprised in the change in my dad he went from zero to one hundred in seconds and he calmed down just as quickly.

"Dad you sure you want to get to know him over dinner. I mean do Meredith know about the supernatural and our family?" I asked my dad wanting to make sure.

"Yes she know remember her family is one of the founding families it's fine. I'm going home to get ready and I guess you guys can meet us at your aunt's house. I have plenty of more questions for you son. Plus no sex until I get to know him better or no sex like ever."

I looked at my dad super embarrassed I can't believe he actually said that.

"I'm taking your car kid so just ride with your wolf man."

"By dad see you later."

He got in the car and pulled off I was too embarrassed to look Nik in the face at the moment.

"Well I guess that went better then expect love. At least no fist were flying right? I guess we can call that success." Nik said while walking beside me into the house.

I can only imagine how dinner will go between my father and my mate.

* * *

_So you guys tell me what you think. How do you all feel about Meredith and Charlie dating do you think it's going to be a good pair?_

_I have a couple of polls on my profile and I would appreciate it if you guys could go and check them out and answer them. I have a couple of more story ideas that I'm thinking about writing after I complete Elijah's Mate and what they are is just who you would like to see Bella paired with._

_One story will finally be an Original's and Twilight crossover and you get to choose if you want Bella paired with, Marcel, Kol, Jackson, Klaus, or Elijah before you say anything this will be set in New Orleans. For another Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover you get to choose between Damon, Kol, Tyler, Enzo, Mason, or Finn. So go and vote and I gave each poll a full week so you guys get to decide._

_In the next chapter we will get to see how that dinner goes with Charlie, Bella, Klaus, and Meredith and I may do a time skip after the dinner to Bella's graduation. I'm not sure yet I will see how it goes when I start typing._

_I hope to be able to update Elijah's Mate tomorrow but if not tomorrow it will be updated before I add another chapter to this story. Don't forget the proposal is the next chapter in Elijah's Mate. I hope I can do it justice._

_If you want to see something happen or a character make an appearance be sure to let me know and I will try to make it happen._

_You guys know what motivates me to update faster and that is all or your lovely reviews so REVIEW please!_

_Until next time…_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey you guys this isn't anew chapter._

_I just wanted to ask that you guys keep me in your prayers at the moment._

_I won't go into much detail only to say that I'm having complications dealing with my thyroid._

_I know a lot of you are waiting for a new update and I ask that you guys wait a little longer and be patient with me._

_Thanks so much I love you guys!_


	19. Not a New Chapter Just Info On Updates

_**Hey you guys sorry for the wait this is not a new chapter.**_

**_Don't worry a new chapter is coming in the next few days._**

**_I'm just getting home from the hospital today and I feel much better just exhausted. No matter how much rest the doctors tell you to get with the nurses constantly checking vitals all hours of the night you never rest._**

**_I just want to take a few days to rest and spend time with my babies I missed them so much and my youngest is just holding on not letting me go._**

**_I will be updating both of my stories and after they are updated I will be back on track with regular updates._**

**_Who knows I may update sooner rather then later._**

**_Thanks for all of the love and well wishes and support I appreciate it all. I love you guys so much. _**


	20. Again!

**_Hey guys I hope everyone is doing well._**

**_I have some not so good news. I'm back in the hospital and don't know for how long._**

_**I started having chest pains and after being rushed back to the hospital they said my thyroid levels are super low.**_

**_ Things have not been going well at all. Plus you add everyday stress to the mix and is really awful._**

**_If I can get my hands on a computer then I may be able to update while I'm here. If not then when I do get home I hope to have a new update soon._**

**_I ask that you keep me in your prayers and thank you all for three love and support you guys have shown me. _**

**_I love you all!_**


	21. Surprises

**_Hey you guys I know it's been a while and don't worry this is an actual update. I'm home from the hospital and have been home about a week or so and I've just been so busy there's a lot going on in my life at the moment but I won't bore you with the details._**

**_Thank you all so much for all of the love and well wishes that you guys have shown me it means so much to me and I really appreciate it. Your reviews and PM's put a huge smile on my face._**

**_I don't know how often I will be able to update because of everything that's going on and on top of all of that I have surgery coming up June 18 and they will be taking my thyroid out and it will take 6 weeks to recover so I don't know if I will be able to update during my recovery but I think I should be able to._**

**_So I know I said that I was going to pick up and do the dinner with Charlie and Meredith in this chapter but I've decided that since it's not really important that it won't be needed. _**

**_This chapter everything will take a completely different turn and dark times are in this chapter. Just whatever you do please don't hate me but it's just where I see this story going but don't worry they will still get their happily ever after. I promise this is going somewhere just go with it ok? Bella's graduated by now and Nik is pretty much living with her although he sometimes spends the day at his family home with his family. It's also beginning of October in this chapter so about 4-5 months have passed. I will also do flashback in this chapter and they will be in italics. The author's notes are in bold so you will be able to know when the chapter has ended._**

**_Yesterday was my youngest baby Trinity birthday she turned 3!_**

**_Happy Mother's Day to all of you beautiful and wonderful mothers I hope you like this chapter I can say that you may enjoy the first half but not the second._**

**_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

_Last Time…_

I ran my hand along the mark on her neck, "you do realize that that's never going away right?" I asked her making sure she understood.

"I know and I don't mind but don't be surprised if my dad ask to meet you."

I nodded my head, "well I've never really met fathers before and hopefully your dad won't hate me too much for marking his only girl."

"Well hey look at it this way I don't think he knows how to kill a hybrid like he does with just vampires." She smiled at me.

"Yeah but if he stakes me it will still hurt." I said.

"Oh stop whining Nik it won't be the end of the world if my dad does try to kill you. Just please try not and kill him I would be really mad at you if you did." She said smiling at me knowing I would never hurt her or her father.

"Ok love I will think about it."

We got out the shower and got our clothes on. I followed Bella outside after making sure she locked up and was in her car safe, "see you later love."

I watched as she pulled off and since I rode with her to her house I blurred home.

I pulled up in front of my aunt's house trying to make sure my hair was covering the bite mark Nik placed on my shoulder. To most people it would look like I was just bit by a wild animal which Nik is pretty wild but I knew my dad would know what it is so I pulled my hair to the side covering the bite.

I used my key and walked into the house.

"Dad." I called out.

"In the kitchen Bella." He called back.

I walked the way towards the kitchen hearing a female's voice that didn't belong to my aunt or my cousin. I walked into the kitchen to see a very pretty woman around Damon's age maybe Elijah's but not much older and she had brown hair and brown eyes sitting on a stool beside my dad and they looked pretty cozy.

She stood up and walked over to me and held out her hand, "hi Bella, I'm Meredith Fell." I shook her hand and looked to my dad curious.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Fell." I said giving her a friendly smile.

"Oh please just call me Meredith." She said. "I'm going to give you two a minute while I use the restroom." After my dad told her where it was located I sat down on the other stool on the other side of my dad.

"So what's up dad why did you want me to come over?"

"Well I wanted you to meet Meredith and I wanted the three of us to spend some time together. Meredith is a doctor at the hospital I met her the first day we came here she was helping with a case. We are also dating and things are going pretty well. I really like her and I would like it if you two could get to know each other because I can see something more developing between us." He said shyly.

"Well she seems nice so I don't see why I wouldn't get along with her unless she turned into the wicked witch of the west." I said with a smile trying to reassure my dad that I would do my best to get to know Meredith.

"Good, so how is the house coming along?"

"Things are coming along great and I even had the decorator update a few of the rooms where it would look modern but also still have a classic feel to it so that the furniture that is meant to stay in the family has it's on space. I've never been one for decorating but I must admit that it's kind of fun and Caroline helps when she isn't too busy."

"That sounds great Bells and I don't want to see anything until it's done. I will leave all of that to you and besides it's your house now so I won't come over unless I'm invited."

"Dad you are welcome anytime, just let me warn you that Damon is set on making himself right at home." I said laughing at the time he thought he was home alone and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink and he was in his boxers. I just think God he wasn't naked I don't think I would have been able to come back from that one.

"I can only imagine, so how is school coming along?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Good, I have all A's and my finals are next week and I'm sure I will ace everything. Graduation is only two weeks away so I'm excited to be finished with school."

Meredith walked back into the kitchen smiling and I smiled back at her. She seemed friendly enough and I hope we can get along with each other for the sake of my dad.

"Charlie, Bella, I am so sorry but there is an emergency at the hospital but it shouldn't take long so I will see you guys for dinner right?"

My dad got up and said, "yeah, we will see you then sweetheart." I turned my head when he locked lips with her. I love my dad and I'm happy that he found someone but I don't want to think about him and Meredith doing the things Nik and I were doing just this morning.

I got up to get me something to drink while my dad said he would walk Meredith outside. I had forgot that I had my hair covering my bite mark and once I stood back up after leaning down in the fridge I turned around and saw my dad looking at me and his face turned red then blue then purple.

"Isabella Marie Swan what in the hell is that on your neck and before you lie to me let me just remind you that I have a pretty good idea of what that is and I just hope for your sake that isn't what I think it is. So what is it?"

I was too scared to answer how do I tell my dad that I'm mated to a 1000-year-old hybrid.

"Umm it's a hickey dad you know." I said trying to lighten the mood and it didn't work.

"Have you lost your mind do you not know how dangerous werewolves are? I thought you understood when dealing with Jake and seeing Emily with those scares on her face. Who is he I want a name and I want it now." My dad said and I was scared he was going to pass out or have a heart attack from the way his face was changing.

"Ok dad calm down and sit down please you scaring me and I don't want you to have a heart attack because of me." I waited until he sat down and decided to stand on the other side of the island away from him so that I wasn't in reaching distance. Don't get me wrong my dad has never laid a hand on me but this was one time where I thought he just might.

"Ok well dad you remember when I told you I had bumped into a guy in the airport?"  
I asked him.

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well I ran into him again at the supermarket the day of the party. Anyways we exchanged numbers. However as you can remember that night Stefan attacked me what I didn't tell you all was how I really got away from Stefan that night.

You see what had happened am I kind of panicked and Stefan almost killed me before help came and the same guy I had bumped into in the airport and supermarket that is also my next-door neighbor saved my life. He is a vampire and werewolf and he was able to compel Stefan to stop attacking me." I said while I sat waiting for my dad to put it all together.

"Wait a minute the only vampires that can compel other vampires are originals and it's only one hybrid in the history of vampires and werewolves. His name is Klaus Mikaelson; you mean to tell me that you are mated to the original hybrid. Damn Bella I think I would have been able to deal with you dating Damon better then being a mate to the original hybrid. Now my only daughter is technically married to a hybrid."

My dad started pacing back and forth in the kitchen mumbling to him and on any other day it would have been hilarious but now I was just hoping he would calm down. I didn't say anything I just waited for him to ask me another question one that I knew was coming.

"Wait a minute you had sex!" He shouted.

Yep that's the question that I was waiting on.

"Dad can we please just not talk about that? How about we talk about the weather or sports anything but this?" I asked mortified.

"Goodness kid couldn't you have waited until I was dead to have sex I mean my God. I want to meet him now so get on your phone and call him tell him that we are on our way to your house and I want him to meet us there."

"Dad please don't embarrass me and promise me you won't try to kill him or I won't call him." I begged him.

"Bella just call him now no arguments. I promise I won't try to kill him as long as he respects me I don't give a damn how old he is."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Nik's number.

"Hello love, how are things going with your dad?"

"Well he wants to meet you and asked that you meet us at my house."

"Now?"

"Yes now we're on our way."

"Ok well I will be there waiting. See you soon love."

"Ok bye Nik." I hung up my phone and looked up to see my dad walking towards the front door. Uh-oh this can't be good. I followed him out the door and gave him the keys to my car.

What I didn't expect was for my dad to speed to get there. What normally takes fifteen to twenty minutes towards the outskirts of town took my dad five and I held on for dear life. When we pulled up in the driveway Nik was already there in his car waiting and I was grateful he decided to drive and not run.

My dad jumped out of the car before he could fully put the car in park completely and I quickly made sure it was in park before getting out of the car and damn near falling on my face to keep up with my dad.

Before I could blink my dad had Nik by the collar of his shirt lifting him up in the air.

"What are you intentions with my daughter?" He yelled in Nik's face.

I must admit I was proud of Nik because not once did he remove himself from my father's hold, which I knew he would have been able to do with no problem he didn't resist at all.

"Now dad you promised so just put him down and please just cool off for a minute." I said running up to my dad to try and get him to let Nik down.

"I will once he answers my question." My dad said.

"Sir I love your daughter and I would never do anything to hurt her you have my word. I will always make sure she's happy and protected." Just like that my dad let Nik down.

"You had better not hurt her or you will deal with me. Another guy said something similar to that and he broke my daughter's heart and I be damned if I let you come in and hurt her."

"I understand completely but Bella wasn't his soul mate like I am so I could never hurt her or leave her it's just not in my nature." Nik said to my dad.

"So she told you about him did she?"

"Yes sir she did and in my honest opinion he was a coward and a little boy that doesn't know the first thing about love."

My dad looked at Nik, "and you know about love?"

"Yes sir and trust me I used to think love was a weakness but now I know it's strengthens you. Since meeting Bella I have wanted to do nothing but become a better person for her. All I want is her happiness and for her to be safe. I love her with all of my heart and soul sir so trust me your daughter is in good hands." Nik said and my dad could see the truth on his face.

"Well son I guess it's time for me and you to get to know each other. I only know about you from the books that have been handed down in our family and I would like to know who Klaus Mikaelson really is. So how about you join us for dinner tonight." I was surprised in the change in my dad he went from zero to one hundred in seconds and he calmed down just as quickly.

"Dad you sure you want to get to know him over dinner. I mean do Meredith know about the supernatural and our family?" I asked my dad wanting to make sure.

"Yes she know remember her family is one of the founding families it's fine. I'm going home to get ready and I guess you guys can meet us at your aunt's house. I have plenty of more questions for you son. Plus no sex until I get to know him better or no sex like ever."

I looked at my dad super embarrassed I can't believe he actually said that.

"I'm taking your car kid so just ride with your wolf man."

"By dad see you later."

He got in the car and pulled off I was too embarrassed to look Nik in the face at the moment.

"Well I guess that went better then expect love. At least no fist was flying right? I guess we can call that success." Nik said while walking beside me into the house.

I can only imagine how dinner will go between my father and my mate.

_Now that you're all caught up…_

_BPOV_

I watched as Nik painted one of the rooms closer to the master bedroom and it never ceased to amaze me at how great of a painter he was. I guess after hundreds of years of practice you would be able to perfect anything. While I watched him he didn't notice me standing there because he was so focused on what he was painting and I thought about a day that caught me by surprise at the beginning of August.

_I was sitting at one of my favorite tables in the grill having a girl's night with Angela, Rebekah, Caroline, and Bonnie. We made it a point to go out once a week to spend some time together._

_"So what do you guys say we go and do some Karaoke?" Caroline asked everyone._

_"We can go but I refuse to drink anything that has alcohol in it because it was so wrong what happened last time and I refuse to be caught like that again. I can only speak for myself I can't speak for Angela." I said thinking back to what I can remember the last time we went out for karaoke._

_After we decided to go I called Nik letting him know that I would be home later then usual and he let me know that he was with his brothers, Jasper, and Emmett._

_We had to drive about an hour outside of town to get to a decent looking karaoke bar that looked pretty crowded and after Rebekah compelled us through the door we found a great spot close to the stage._

_Angela and I decided not to drink because we realized we would never be able to keep up with Caroline or Rebekah ever even if we became vampires. The first night I decided to drink with them and they had us drinking Sex on the Beach, which was very good at first with the mix of fruit and tang to it. Until it creeped up on us and we had been drinking them like there was no tomorrow. _

_I don't how many drinks we actually drank but Angela and I ended up on stage singing Umbrella by Rihanna and Caroline recorded us and let's just say that we have yet to live that moment down. I barely remember the car ride home but I can remember Caroline carrying me into the house and Nik asking her what was wrong with me._

_Once they got me upstairs to my room I rushed off into the bathroom where I spent the better part of the night and wee morning hours losing the contents of my stomach. Nik was their the entire time to hold my hair back even if he was chuckling every once in a while when I was cursing the names of Caroline and Rebekah. Once I was done I took a quick shower and climbed into the bed where I slept to after 2 the next afternoon with a killer hangover._

_Nik ordered in take-out that I couldn't even keep down and I went back to bed where I just laid on the bed and read a book for a while and I finally went to sleep after deciding my stomach wouldn't let me keep anything down. Nik had even given me some of his blood, which didn't stay down._

_I finally emerged from what I thought was just a normal hangover the next day and I was so happy to finally eat something. Nik thought that I might have caught a stomach bug because Angela was fine the very next day around dinner time and I had to agree that I might have picked up a virus or something._

_Nik made me spend the next few days just staying around the house and watch TV or read. Eventually he had to handle some business so him, Kol and Elijah drove to Richmond for the day to speak with a witch about something bad that was coming to Mystic Falls. The witch needed to see Nik in person and Kol and Elijah decided to go in case it was some type of setup to try and kill Nik._

_Kol decided to bring Angela over to hang with me for a while since Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebekah were spending the day shopping and we sat around talking for a while. It wasn't until Angela asked if I had any pain medicine for cramps that I realized I hadn't had my menstrual cycle since April and I had some spotting in May but that was it._

_Angela saw the startled expression on my face and tried to get my attention._

_"Bella is everything ok?" Angela asked me looking at me concerned._

_"Ang I haven't had my period since April but I had a little spotting in May. I think I may be, but how is that possible when I've only been with a vampire? It just doesn't make sense." I realized I was rambling and finally shut my mouth thinking everything over._

_Angela looked thoughtful for a second and then her face just went blank and I realized that I had seen her like this one time before and realized that she was speaking to the spirits. While I waited I tried to calculate everything and knew for a fact that I have defiantly missed a few periods._

_Ang finally snapped out of her trance and place her hands gently on my belly. She had a huge smile on her face and I knew in that moment that I was pregnant._

_"Yay I'm going to be an auntie." Angela said so quietly that I could barely hear her. "So I talked to the spirits and the you were able to get pregnant because Klaus broke his curse and unlocked his werewolf side. As you know werewolves are able to have children that's the only way to keep their line going._

_Before you ask no you will not turn into a werewolf just because you are pregnant by a werewolf and your child will not turn into a werewolf unless they kill someone when they get older so you have nothing to worry about. This pregnancy will also last just like any other pregnancy but I would advise you to tell Klaus as soon as he gets back because I'm surprised he hasn't heard the heartbeat yet but if you wait too much longer he will eventually find out on his own."_

_I looked at Ang trying to figure out how in the hell am I supposed to tell my mate that's more the a thousand years old that I'm pregnant. He's never been a dad except from when he raised Marcel but he doesn't talk about him much since he died so long ago._

_"Ang I don't think I can do this alone, I mean don't get me wrong but what if he doesn't believe me I mean it's not like he knew this could happen?" I asked starting to feel sick with worry._

_"Bella just calm down and take a few deep breaths, don't worry about the what if's Nik will believe you and he loves you so it's not going to matter." Angela said trying to give me a reassuring smile._

_"Do you think you can stay here while I tell him, I just don't know if I will be able to get the words out." I asked her hoping she would say yes._

_"Of course I can and just to make you feel better why don't we go and get some pregnancy test that way you can have the proof in case he can't hear the heartbeat yet. I am however letting you know in advance that since I will be there while you tell Nik, I will not be there while you tell Charlie." Ang said trying to lighten the mood but that just made me feel worse. I hurriedly rushed off and lost the contents of my breakfast. How in the world was I going to be able to break this to my dad?_

I smiled while I continued to watch Nik paint thinking about how he reacted was nowhere near how I thought he would react. I placed my hands on my ever-growing tummy and looked around at the work that he was able to get done so far in the room. I was also amazed at how great the room was coming along. I told Nik that I didn't want the same thing that is done all the time but I wanted a little bit of everything but not cluttered and I would give him free reign.

He was able to bring Noah's Ark and a Safari together on one side of the room and where the Ark was on shore and the animals were making their way from the safari to the ark and I just loved it. He had a rainbow going over the animals and while he wasn't working on the other walls yet I could tell that the nursery would be absolutely perfect.

Nik eventually turned around and saw that I was standing there watching him.

"Hey love how was your nap?" Nik asked while making his way to me and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"It was good, I got hungry and decided to go fix me a snack and saw you working and wanted to see how far you got, and it's looking really good Nik." I said while looking at all the different types of animals he had painted so far.

"Why don't I go and wash my hands and then I will fix us both something to eat." Nik said while going back and closing the paint and putting his paint tools away and everything.

"You do realize you don't have to eat every time I eat right?" I asked while smirking at him. I guess he didn't know that I noticed anytime I was hungry he would eat with me and I knew it was so that I wouldn't eat along.

"I like our little chats over our little snacks besides you can tell me what else you want me to add to the nursery."

I followed him down the stairs and went ahead to the kitchen while he washed his hands in one of the downstairs bathrooms. When Nik came into the kitchen I sat down knowing there was no need for me to even attempt to fix anything because I was starving and Nik moved a lot faster then me. Eventually he place a plate with a couple of sandwiches on it as well as some carrots and celery and a glass of milk. Soon Nik was joining me at the island and we sat and talked for a little while.

"So have you thought of any names yet love?" Nik asked me.

"I've thought of a few such as; Kendall, Kennedy, Brooke, Ivey, Morgan, Montana, Shannon, and Sidney. I tried to think of at least two names for the first letters in our first and last names but I could only think of one if I just went by the B and so I did one for I as well.

However I don't think we should name the baby until we see him or her and see what name we think will fit them better. We can still write down all the ones that we both thought of and can come up with two separate names one for a boy and one for a girl and that's why I tried to pick names that would fit either a boy or a girl." I told Nik while finishing my sandwich.

He nodded his head, "I think I can agree with you there so I will come up with some gender neutral names and then we can sit down and see what combinations we like and think would go well together."

After talking for a little while longer Nik told me that he would make dinner reservations for us later this evening and told me to be ready around five which was a couple of hours away since we would be driving to Petersburg which had an Italian restaurant that he found out about and thought that I would like to try it. I went upstairs and while I was trying to decide what to wear I thought back to the day when I found out I was pregnant and when I told Nik.

_After Angela and I got back to my house with the many pregnancy tests I went to the downstairs bathroom since I had been guzzling water since before we left and while we were out. After using the many different pregnancy tests I sat them all out on the counter and quickly washed my hands and waited for the timer to go off. We made sure we got the test that takes the same amount of time so they would be ready at the same time._

_Once the timer went off I checked all of them to see a positive, which I knew Angela was right I just wanted to make sure none of them were negative. I could hear the front door open and I heard Nik ask where was I. I could hear Ang tell him that I was in the bathroom and I would be out in a min._

_The next thing I know is my nerves got the best of me and I started losing everything that I had for lunch and I knew all the guys could hear me. I wanted to do this after Kol and Elijah left so that I could break the news to Nik with Ang's help but now I knew that wasn't going to go as planned._

_As soon as Nik heard me vomiting he vamped into the bathroom and before I could react he saw all the different pregnancy test on the counter. He picked them up looking them over one by one and looking at the different boxes._

_"Bella, love what is going on?" I could hear the nerves in his voice and Elijah and Kol both heard it as well before they made their way into the bathroom as well. They looked the test over just like Nik did and looked at me shocked._

_I was so thankful that Angela came into the bathroom and pulled Elijah and Kol out so that I could talk to Nik alone._

_"Umm surprise?" I said it as a question._

_"How is this even possible love?" He asked me just as confused as I was earlier._

_"Ang said something about your werewolf half being able to conceive and have children because werewolves pass on the gene to their children." I said quietly feeling sick once again._

_"So that's why you was so sick the day after you had been drinking with the girls the first time right?"_

_"Nik trust me if I had known I never would have drank." I said feeling guilty about drinking and not knowing I was pregnant._

_He sat down on the floor beside me and pulled me into his arms, "I know you would never intentionally do something like that love and I'm sure everything will be fine and the baby will be perfectly normal and healthy."_

_"So you're not upset then?" I asked while pulling back to look into his eyes._

_"Of course not love, I'm sure the timing isn't all that perfect for you but I never knew this was possible but I am so happy that you are carrying my child." He said with a genuine smile on his face._

_We sat on the floor and Nik held me for a while before Kol rushed into the bathroom scooping me up and wrapping me into a tight hug. "I'm going to be an uncle he shouted so loud that it hurt my ears but I couldn't bear to tell him that he was hugging me to tight because he was just so happy. Eventually Elijah made his way into the bathroom hugging both Nik and I and congratulating us both. Angela was right telling Nik wasn't to hard I was just worried how Charlie would react._

I was finished getting dressed and making my way downstairs to where Nik was already at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. I had a strange feeling in my stomach but I just started feeling little flutters in my belly and knew that it was the baby moving around although I have yet to feel an actual kick. I ignored to feeling because everything feels different to me while I'm pregnant and I'm slowly learning new things every day.

In the end Charlie surprised us all when he seemed so happy to become a grandpa and he wasn't upset at all. Aunt Liz was just as happy and made me promise that I would never move away and not visit I knew that her missing out on my life hurt her a lot just like missing out on Caroline's life hurt my dad just as much.

Nik held my hand while he drove like he normally do kissing it every once in a while and we talked about different things that we needed to do and buy before the baby gets here. We had plans to go shopping for the nursery this weekend because I wanted to actually talk to someone in the store and ask questions even though Nik was completely fine with ordering everything online but he decided it would be a good idea to come with me.

Every time Nik drives he always looks at me for long moments and its something that I've gotten used to because he is a vampire and had great reflexes but while he was looking at me this time that strange feeling came back to me but it felt a hundred times worse and when I glanced up I looked into the feral eyes of the one and only Alice Cullen and before I could tell Nik to look out Alice ran head first into the car causing it to flip a number of times and Nik reached out to pull me to him. Only even as a vampire he wasn't fast enough and my seatbelt gave way and I was ejected yards from the car. The last thought to cross my mind was my unborn baby before the world around me went black.

* * *

**_So guys be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm not going to tell you what will happen next I just hope you guys don't hate me for ending the chapter there and I know on Mother's Day I am a truly terrible person huh?_**

**_Be sure to tell me any gender neutral names that you can come up with or just any name in general I am always open. Be sure to tell me what you would like to see happen and I'm not going to say that it will necessarily happen but I still like to know what you guys think._**

**_Before you try to get mad just to be fair I did give you guys fair warning at the beginning of the chapter that dark times was coming ahead._**

**_So of course in the next chapter we find out if the baby survives and what will happen to Alice. I will say this much Nik is beyond pissed of course since his mate was intentionally hurt because even when Bella is hurt on accident he is still pissed._**

**_I will do my best to update as soon as I can but please keep in mind that I have a lot going on in my life right now so I will only be able to update when I have free time but I promise to do my best and make the chapters worth the wait._**

**_Be sure to let me know if there is someone or something you would like to see make an appearance or happen and I will do my best to try and make it happen._**

**_Until next time… _**


	22. Not A New Chapter Just A Rant

_Ok hey you guys this is not the new chapter but don't worry that's coming up next. I'm working on it now but at the moment there are a few things I need to address once again. None of this pertains to my lovely reviews and followers. So feel free to wait until I post the new chapter._

_Ok first thank you so much to everyone that reads and reviews and follows my stories I love and appreciate each and every one of you guys. Almost every one of you leave something super sweet and positive and it always puts a smile on my face and I love it because it makes my day when I wake up to close to 20 reviews after I've updated my story._

_Ok so on to the main reason for this post. I have a couple of reviews that I need to address and this is from like the first two chapters or whatever._

_Ok so going back to the first chapter I received a review the other day saying "I hope you are not saying suicide is cowardly."_

_Ok let me just say this I had a friend that committed suicide while I was in middle school and it broke my heart as well as a few of our other friends am I saying suicide is cowardly no but I am saying it's the easy way out. People do not think about how their taking their lives will affect the people around them._

_It hurts that she didn't feel she could come to one of us or even to a teacher I know that we have no idea what someone is feeling but I've always made it a point to never judge others because I see it as tearing someone down and I've never been that type of person. _

_If any of you are thinking of or have ever consider committing suicide then please get help there are numbers and places you can go for help. If you need someone to talk to then feel free to email me or PM me. I may be a mom of four but I will always find time to help someone in need and I've always been that type of person so please don't take your life and leave people with unanswered questions because then they will fell like it was their fault or whatever. Just know that if you feel no one else cares then I want you to know that I truly honestly do care for you and I'm putting my email here so feel free to contact me._

_Now as for saying that Edward was taking the cowardly way out it's a story it's not meant to be taken personal and Edward is a 100 + year old vampire so he knows exactly what he's doing now please get over it._

_I have an email strictly for fanfiction that I created it it's not a personal email so feel free to email me and I promise to get back to you. The email address is mizzsmilez26. yahoo. remove the spaces of course and add .com I will try to check it everyday but if I cannot the moment I do check it I will email you back. _

_Now on to the second part of the reviews I'm not addressing everything that you said but if you have a problem with spelling and grammar errors then you don't have to read. Sometimes I feel I am too nice and right now I have a lot of shit going on to worry about spelling and grammar errors so find another story to citizen because I am sick and tired of all the negativity but I will tell you this much you will not find a perfect story on fanfiction because even the best authors make mistakes and even professional authors do to. _

_Now have a nice day and I will do my best to have the new chapter up soon hopefully before tomorrow evening. _

_Like I stated before feel free to email me I know someone else said they wish they had my email address so feel free to send me a message I love hearing the positive. _


	23. Bella's Fate

**_Hi you guys I know it's been a while so don't kill me and I am truly sorry about that. I had surgery back in June and had a few complications due to that surgery as well as some other issues dealing with everyday life._**

**_Anyways I won't bore you with the details so I'm just going to jump right into things and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I know finally right so go back and reread the last chapter and I hope you love this new chapter._**

**_It may take a while before I can update again I'm not really sure and this won't be that long since I haven't updated since May. _**

**_Thanks for all the love and Pm's I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to everyone but I promise I will get to you guys over the next few days._**

**_Read, and Review! _**

* * *

"Please Nik be careful! "

"I'm sorry love I am trying I just want to get you in bed as quickly as possible the doctor said bed rest for the next few weeks."

"Well what does she know? I'm perfectly fine and so is the baby. You got plenty of blood in me before it was too late I'm just a little sore is all."

"I would think as your future stepmother and as a doctor she would know a lot. Besides you gave me quite a scare when I couldn't hear your heartbeat at first which is music to my ears."

"Yeah, yeah can we stop and get something to eat I'm starving. I swear since the accident I've been a lot more hungrier then usual."

"Of course we can love and you are pregnant so I'm pretty sure that plays a role in your hunger pains. What are you in the mood for? "

"I guess a Burger from the Grill because that hospital food was completely disgusting."

"I would think you would be used to it by now seeing as how often you are actually in the hospital which I still feel terrible about because this time it was my fault."

"No Nik it wasn't your fault it was Alice Cullen's fault and I can't wait to get my hands on her she almost killed our baby."

"I know love and she is long gone right now but I have people looking so don't worry we will get her."

We made it to the grill and picked up a couple of burgers and headed home to my death sentence of complete bed rest for at least a few weeks. I would much rather be home then the hospital so I would gladly do the time especially since our baby survived.

Once we made it home Nik carried me in the house. My feet have not touched the floor since the accident two weeks ago between Nik and Rebekah and Caroline. Nik has not left my side and I didn't see that changing anytime soon. He was having a hard time forgiving himself after everyone told him it wasn't his fault he still blamed himself.

After eating my burger and most of Nik's I went to go to the restroom but Nik decided I needed to be carried.

"Nik please I can walk to the bathroom alone."

"I know love but I can get you there faster and without falling."

If it wasn't for his killer smile I may have slapped him but I really had to use the bathroom so I just kept my mouth shut. Once we made it back to the bedroom after I had a nice long bath Nik got some of my favorite books together and I started reading while he handled some business calls in the bed next to me.

I eventually woke up in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom once again. Since Nik was asleep I moved to go by myself knowing he hasn't had a good night sleep in weeks. However I didn't see Rebekah in the doorway and she blurred over to help me.

"Goodness Bekah I can walk to the bathroom by myself and you almost made me have a heart attack."

"I know you can go by yourself but I was walking by the room to check on you guys and I saw you stirring. I wasn't sure if you were hot or cold plus I don't want you falling flat on your face we nearly lost you Bella. You can't blame us for being worried."

"You're right I can't blame you guys for being worried but if you all keep carrying me now what will you do when I can walk and actually do end up falling. What happens when the baby gets here and I've gotten so used to being carried I drop my own child? Then what Bekah?"" I asked now breaking down.

"I got it from here Rebekah." I heard Nik say quietly.

"I'm sorry Nik I was only trying to help I didn't mean to make her cry honestly."

"I know it's just she's been through a lot and add the stress and hormones on top of it all and it can take a toll on anyone and we all know how Bella is."

Nik came around the bed and after helping me in the bathroom and making sure I was calm he looked me in the eyes and said, "look love I know it's a lot to have others take care of you but it's because we nearly lost you that we are annoyingly overbearing.

We're not trying to control you or treat you like an invalid it's just we want to make sure you are OK. I nearly lost you and our child and as a supernatural creature I would have died quite literally from losing my mate. You're way to important to me to lose and I would never have forgiven myself if we had lost our baby.

So just let us take care of you please I know we may be going overboard and everything but we don't do things halfway and with Alice still on the loose we just don't want you to be alone. So can you please grant us this one small favor by letting us take care of you?"

"Since you put it that way how can I refuse but please let me at least walk to the bathroom only a short distance and you can hold my hand every step of the way deal?"

"OK love that's a fair compromise and I will do my best but at the first trip or slip all bets are off and we will carry you got it?"

"Deal!"

As things slowly turned back to normal Nik finally started letting me go to the bathroom without his help but he was always withing calling distance when I needed him. Also the further along in my pregnancy I got the more I could feel the baby kick.

When I finally got released off of bed rest I wanted to shout for joy because it meant I could finally get out of the house for longer then going to the doctor or stopping by the grill. I was so stir crazy that I know I had to drive my mate up the wall with certain request and a cravings. Especially between the spaghetti and crab legs with a side of hot wings.

He is still as patient and kind as ever even with the mood swings which have not been pretty. Some days my family and friends call to see if today is a good day to stop by or not. He never gets upset with me and he just smiles through all of my craziness and see to my every need.

"So love I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight not far but somewhere nice so we can both get out of the house and have a nice night out on the town and maybe watch a movie when we get back. What do you say?"

"Nik I look like a hideous monster and you want me to go out and scare half the town away?"

"Nonsense love beside everyone knows I'm the true monster so they will be more scared of me then you. So I take that as a yes then to going out?"

"No Nik I'm too tired I think I'm just going to eat a sandwich and go to sleep."

"OK can I still dress up while you eat your sandwich then?" He asked with his dimpled smile, knowing I could never resist him all dressed up.

"Fine we can go out just as long as we're not out too late."

What was meant to be a short night out turned out to be a long enjoyable date night with my sweet mate. We even went for a nice walk in the park that I loved and was really happy he talked me into going.

"So the reason I wanted to take you out is to talk about the names I picked out and see if we could decide on something we really like."

"OK so let's here them and they had better not be something crazy." I said teasingly.

"OK, Bailey, Izzy, Kelly, Kaydence, Mackenzie, Mickie, Skye, and Stevie. So what do you think?"

"Honestly I like all except for Stevie."

"OK well how about Shelby instead of Stevie?"

"Shelby we can work with."

We spent the car ride home talking over the names trying to find a great combination that we both liked and we both agreed on the first name but could not agree on the middle name at all and decided that it would eventually come to us.

Once we got home we took a nice long relaxing bath together and climbed in bed to watch a movie that I fell asleep during. Its been harder and harder for me to stay awake for long periods of time but I was happy to have an understanding mate.

All in all life was going great but I knew danger was lurking just around the corner.

* * *

**_So guys I know this was a short chapter but please understand I'm trying to get back into the swing of things after being away for so long. Be sure to pet me know what you think._**

**_Until next time..._**


	24. Uh-Oh

_**Hey you guys I know I know I haven't updated in months and I'm not about to make any excuses. Just know that I haven't will finish them no matter how long it takes and I've missed you guys.**_

_**So reread the last chapter to catch up and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**As always read, review and enjoy!**_

* * *

_APOV_

I couldn't believe after all my hard work that my vision failed me. Bella's baby was not supposed to survive that crash and now all my hard work is wasted and gone straight down the drain. Now I will be lucky to even get to make another attempt to kill the brat before it is born.

The only way for my plans to actually work now is by waiting because of I try to make another move now it could mean my death but if I plan things perfectly I may be able to survive and still get my revenge against Klaus. Now if only I can find someone willing to help me.

_BPOV_

With my due date drawing closer my anxiety and stress levels were rising something just wasn't right about the entire Alice ordel and I felt that she wasn't done. Nik assured me that he had doubled his hybrids and had plenty of eyes out but I still felt that she would eventually try again. Whether she was going after me, Nik, or our baby I just wasn't sure.

On the other hand the nursery was now almost complete except for finding the perfect bedding and a few more things Nik did an amazing job with painting which didn't surprise me not one bit. While I was in the bathroom preparing for another doctors visit I could hear Nik on the phone talking to Bekah to make sure she was on her way to pick me up and take me to my appointment since he wanted to make arrangements with his hybrids about how things would go when I went into labor.

"Bella, love Bekah will be here in a few moments. I'm so sorry I won't make it to this appointment with you I just want to nail down these final arrangements before the baby arrives and I don't want us caught off guard for even a moment."

I looked up at Nik and smiled, "it's OK Nik you've been to every single appointment and I know if you could be there you would but right now I understand plus I would feel a lot more better giving birth with the knowledge that our baby will be perfectly safe plus Angela's coming and we may stop at the baby store to find the bedding that I want for the nursery."

Nik playfully rolled his eyes, "Just don't overdue it like the last time you went shopping I swear you spent so much money you melted my credit card and actually put a dent in my life savings. I may actually have to get a job if you keep spending money like that."

I couldn't help but chuckled at his playfulness knowing with the amount of money we had that neither of us would ever have to work even if I spent thousands a day. "I'll try but I make no promises just be sure when you look for a job it's not one where you have to work with people and take orders or you may get fired."

He leaned down giving me a gentle kiss before he blurred to the door I'm assuming to let Bekah and Angela in. As I got up to put my shoes on to walk out the door I felt the beginning of braxton Hicks contractions that I've been feeling for the past few days thinking that I may just go to my appointment and go shopping another day depending on how long these contractions lasted.

I smiled as Angela and Bekah walked into the room both looking excited, "So are we all set to go?" Bekah asked clasping her hands together in front if her.

"Yes just let me grab my bag and we can leave. However you guys I may put off shopping for another time seeing as I'm experiencing some uncomfortable braxton Hicks contractions."

Angela looked and smiled, "Thats fine beside if you do we can always find something you like we know what the nursery looks like and have a few ideas of what you may want so we can always do it for you or we can come back and shop online so no sweat."

I was so happy to have such understanding friends and family around me even if I have been the butt of Kol's jokes lately. He tended to have a habit of making me laugh or doing little things to piss me off just to see how I would react. One time I laughed so hard I actually peed my pants and now he tries to do it everyday. Then one time he at the last strawberry shortcake ice cream and I literally almost staked him and probably would have if Nik hadn't have stopped me. Lets just say now he doesn't take the last of anything without fearing my wrath and that makes it funny because he will always go out and buy something if its only one left for fear of being staked even though he knows it won't kill him.

Once we we're in the car on our way to the doctors office Angela and Bekah started in on trying to get me to tell them the baby's name that Nik and I had picked out like they always tried but once again I stopped them before they started. "Before you guys ask no I will not tell you the baby's name no matter how hard you try, you guys are just going to have to wait to find out just like everyone else." Both girls wore matching frowns but left it alone knowing I wouldn't change my mind.

Once we arrived Meredith was already waiting and escorted us straight back especially since my last appointment where I wasn't very nice to my soon to be stepmom but she understood completely which I still feel bad for. Sometimes I swear I don't know what comes over me with my hormones and mood swings.

"Well Bella everything seems to check out OK, are you still experiencing braxton Hicks contractions? "

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm experiencing some now not to bad just uncomfortable. "

"Well that's completely normal at this stage but if they get to bad don't hesitate to call day or night with your due date so close you could literally go into labor any day now so I would just suggest go home and getting some rest. See you later and don't forget to call if you have any questions or need me."

"OK I will." I said smiling.

"Well you heard the doc let's get you home and get you some rest." Rebekah said smiling.

"Why don't we stop by the grill on the way to your house and get you a Burger and fries?" Angela suggested.

I looked at Angela and smiled "I could kiss you right about now because I am starving."

"Of course when are you not hungry?" Angela and Bekah both replied smiling.

_NPOV_

What Bella didn't know was that I wasn't meeting with my hybrids like I told her I was actually heading to the grill to set up for her surprise baby shower. The hybrids were already well prepared and on constant surveillance so there was no need to meet because we made arrangements months ago after the accident I wasn't willing to risk Bella's life or our child's life again.

As everyone got in place I was happy to finally be able to pull this off and be able to make this happen because it's been hard hiding things from my mate even if if was a simple surprise baby shower.

"OK everyone they should be arriving any second now." I said gathering everyone's attention especially the humans who's senses wasn't as heightened as us supernaturals. Once we all took our places I took one last look around proud of all the hardwork we put in knowing Bella would love it but knowing that the one big surprise I did have for her she would really love.

I heard the girls arrive and the car doors close smiling slightly when I heard Bella complain about how packed it look and wishing she thought to call in ahead of time. When the girls walled in everyone yelled out surprise literally giving my mate quite the scare but the look on her face was anything funny.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" I asked as I saw absolute panic on her face.

I watched as she looked down "well shit it doesn't look like I will get my Burger and fries now. Thanks a lot guys my water just broke."

* * *

_**So guys I know it was short and kind of more like a filler but how was it and did you like that I did Alice POV. I wonder what she has up her sneaky little sleeves.**_

**_So the next chapter gets very interesting and Klaus surprise for Bella is revealed. _**

**_Be sure to tell me if you loved it or not._**

**_Until next time..._**


	25. Unexpected

_**Hey you guys I glad everyone enjoyed the last update and so happy to see a lot of you guys are still following the story and reviewing it really did make me feel good and you will never understand how much I appreciate all the wonderful reviews. **_

**_Which is why I decided to update again so soon so keep the reviews coming and I will try to keep the updates coming as well._**

**_So it's official the baby is on the way and who knew all Bella needed was to be scared to go into labor huh lol._**

**_Sit back read review and enjoy!_**

* * *

_NPOV _

_After the initial shock wore off I rushed to my mate's side and quickly scooped her up into my arms. After telling Bekah to call Meredith for her to meet us at the house I got Bella in the car and drove like a bat out of hell to our home. _

_We decided that since Bella was pregnant with a hybrid that it would be better for her to give birth at home instead of the hospital bearing any complications or if we needed help of the supernatural verity. _

_"Niklaus Mikaelson I swear if you don't slow down I will personally drive a stake through you."_

_I looked over at my mate shocked and debating on whether or not I should listen and since she was pregnant and currently in labor I slowed a little thinking it wasn't worth missing the birth of my child because I was speeding._

_Let's just say the car ride to the house got very interesting because my lovely mate kept snapping at me telling me to speed up or slow down and by the time we got home I wasn't sure what I needed to do._

_I quickly got out the car and blurred to the passenger side to carry my mate to the room we had set up months ago for this day. _

_"Put me down I can walk." Bella all but snapped at me._

_So I gently set her on her feet a mess of nerves by this point and held her hand as she started walking towards the house. However when she cried out in pain I quickly scooped her back up and got her quickly to the the room. _

_Once we made it to the room I hurriedly helped her get undressed and into a dry nightgown and got her on the bed and soon I could hear cars pulling into the driveway letting me know that our family had arrived._

_Meredith and Angela quickly rushed into the room and rushed to the bathroom to wash their hands. We figured we may need Angela's assistance with her being a witch and with my blood we were hoping things would work out perfectly. _

_"So how's our patient doing?" Meredith asked calmly. _

_"Good although I am starving. Sweetie it was a great surprise but do you think you could have waited until after I ate lunch to scare me?" _

_I looked at Bella scared to say anything with the way she has been snapping at me since her water broke. "I'm sorry love I will keep that in mind next time."_

_"Who the hell said there would be a next time?"_

_I could hear my brother's laughing as clearly they were listening in and I quickly apologized not wanting to anger my mate anymore._

_"OK Nik why don't you step out for a minute and get Bella some ice and I'm going to check and see how she is progressing seeing as she hadn't dilated any when I checked her this morning it could take a while."_

_I walked over and gave Bella a quick peck on the forehead and made my escape before she had another chance to snap at me._

_When I walked into the kitchen Charlie was already there waiting with the ice in a pitcher. "How you holding up son?"_

_"I'm not so sure sir one minute she is fine and the next she is snapping at me and I'm almost scared to say or do something for fear of saying or doing the wrong thing." I said truthfully. _

_Charlie chuckled, "sounds about like how I was when her mother was in labor with her and to be honest I didn't know if I was coming or going. What I do know is that Bell's loves you like crazy so just be by her side throughout the entire process and continue to take it. It will all be worth it in the end I promise and she will apologize eventually but until be prepared for it to get ugly."_

_I must have had a look of complete horror on my face because Charlie burst into laughter. I took the pitcher of ice and got a empty glass to take to my mate._

_When I made it back to the room Bella was sitting up watching tv and talking to Angela. "So how are things going?" I asked Meredith. _

_"Well she has started dilating but it could be a while or it could go quickly since this is the first baby of this kind it's hard to tell an exact time frame. Why don't I get the guys to bring in some of the gifts from the baby shower and maybe that will help pass time by because all we can do is wait at this stage in labor?"_

_I nodded my head, "that sounds like a good idea that's Meredith."_

_I walked over to Bella and sat with her on the bed and gently took one of her hands in mine happy when she gave me a bright smile._

_Bekah and the guys made quick work of getting the gifts inside and bringing them to the room for Bella to open._

_"I'm sorry we scared you into labor love so we thought it would be a good idea for you to open some of the gifts from the shower and help pass the time by." I said while kissing the back of Bella's hand._

_Bella started opening some of the many gifts while Bekah wrote down the names so Bella could write thank you cards and after a couple of difficult hours of me being blamed for all of her pain Bella's labor started progressing more quickly. _

_"OK Bella I'm going to check you again to see how far you've dilated and you may be ready to push." Meredith said calmly. _

_"Meredith if you want to keep your hand I suggest you don't stick it anywhere near my vagina seeing as how I'm feeling a lot of pain and pressure and I can't promise I won't cut it off."_

_Meredith quickly and smartly moved her hand back and said, "well pressure is good it means that it's time to push but if I don't check you to be sure it could cause more harm then good. Nik why don't you give Bella a bit of your blood not much seeing as I'm not sure if it will heal her but just enough to distract her."_

_I quickly bit into my hand putting it to my mates lips as Meredith prepared to check her. Once Meredith confirmed that it was indeed time for Bella to push I was told to sit behind Bella so that Meredith and Angela could have the room necessary to help Bella._

_To say I was amazed and scared at some of the things coming from my mates mouth is an understatement and I've been alive for centuries. Soon Angela called Bekah in and she blurred in with a mirror in hand and held it up so Bella and I could witness our prince or princess make their grand entrance into the world._

_I continued to coach and rub and talk Bella through the pain and finally we both smiled when we saw the beginnings of a head full of blond curly hair and after a few more pushes Bella let out a breath of relief and we both looked into the blue eyes of our handsome baby boy._

_We both looked at each other with so much emotion on our faces and so happy. I gently kissed my beautiful mate on her lips as Meredith laid him on Bella's chest, "welcome into the work Shannon Bailey Mikaelson." Bella said kissing him on the head._

_I was so happy and I could hear my brothers cheering in the next room as I cried out "it's a boy!"_

_The cheering suddenly stopped though as Meredith said "uh-oh how did I miss this?"_

_My heart dropped as I looked into the panic stricken face of Meredith. _

* * *

**_So another cliffy I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think is wrong if you guess correctly I will let you know if you are right or not._**

**_Be sure to tell me what you think and I know I didn't mention Klaus' surprise in this chapter but I promise to get to it in the next._**

**_Depending on if I have time I may get in another update before the weekend is over maybe even tonight who knows._**

**_Review. _**

**_Until next time..._**


	26. Shocking

_**Hey you guys thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so sorry I didn't get to respond to anyone I've been super busy I got some news regarding a personal situation I'm currently going through at the moment and it's had me busy non stop all weekend long.**_

**_Some of you did not like the baby's name saying it was a girls name which Shannon is actually both and seeing I have a brother named Shannon I have to disagree with you on that one but everyone has their own opinions and that's fine because you all have the right to express yourself but the name stays. So like it or not._**

**_Anyways enough if that let's jump right into the next chapter and see if you all were right and don't forget to let me know what you think at the end of the chapter. _**

**_Read, review and enjoy!_**

* * *

_BPOV_

I was so happy to finally hold my son that I didn't notice something was wrong until Klaus yelled at Meredith.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, how did I miss this. What did you miss?"

Meredith looked back at Klaus and cringed, and I couldn't blame her no one likes to be on his bad side. "It's another baby only the cord is wrapped around it's neck and we need to get it out quickly. Bella when I tell you I need you to push as hard as you can OK?"

I slowly started panicking as my heart dropped how is it no one knew I was pregnant with two babies and now to find out that the cord was wrapped around said baby's neck I was starting to slowly fall apart.

When Meredith told me to push I pushed and soon baby we saw the head of the second baby and Meredith quickly removed the cord from the baby's neck. Finally one the baby we discovered that it was a girl.

After checking to make sure the baby was fine and completely healthy Meredith passed her to me and I looked into the most gorgeous pair of chocolate eyes of my daughter.

"How is it with all the supernatural beings around no one was able to detect or hear the second heartbeat." I asked while looking at my hybrid ate who still looked amazed and shocked.

"Well love now that you mention it their heartbeats are beating as one so it only sounds like one heartbeat although I'm curious as to how it didn't show up on the ultrasounds." He said while looking at Meredith.

"It happens more often then you think, a woman can be pregnant with twins and sometimes the second baby hides behind the first but most times you can hear an extra heartbeat. My guess is with their heartbeats beating as one that's why we never saw her."

"So what are you guys going to name her?" Angela asked while reaching for her to clean her up.

I looked at Klaus, "what about Sidney Kaydence Mikaelson?"

He thought about it before smiling "I like it and both their first names start with S."

Once Meredith was done she made Klaus give me more of his blood so that I could heal a little more quickly before instructing him to help me into the bathroom so that I could get cleaned up before moving me into our bedroom where I would be able to feed our children.

Once I was cleaned up and changed Klaus carried me into our bedroom and laid me gently on the bed. "Wait what are we going to do about Sidney we have no crib or car seat or anything for her."

"Its OK love you let us worry about that and it's a good thing we didn't find out the sex ahead of time because then we would have only had boy clothes and no girl clothes. At least we have all gender neutral colors.

However there is something special that I need to get for her it's part of the surprise that I wanted to give you before you went into labor. I will give it to you now and have another one made for her as well."

Klaus left the room but came back with a beautiful safari bedding set that had Shannon's name engraved into it and it matched the safari he had painted in the nursery.

Angela and Bekah walked in carrying the babies both looking like proud aunts and smiling before giving me Shannon and Klaus Sidney.

"We are going to go and get the babies some more things now that they are here and we know the sexes and we will pick up the items that Sidney need so no need to worry. Also Bella Meredith and your dad are still here and are waiting for after you feed the babies but Meredith did offer her help if you needed any with the specifics on breast feeding." Rebekah told me before her and Angela left.

I was thankful that everyone wanted to give us some alone time to bond with our babies but were still close by in case we needed any help.

"I still can't believe we have two babies." Klaus said while looking down into our gorgeous daughter's eyes. "She looks just like you love."

I smiled while watching him and rubbing the top of Shannon's head while he ate. "I find it amazing that Shannon looks exactly like you and Sidney looks like me."

"I didn't even pay attention to that to be honest but I'm so happy that they are healthy and here and I couldn't love you more for bringing them into this world I love you so much."

"I love you too Nik." I said while looking up into his eyes.

Once Shannon was done eating I passed him to Nik and took Sidney into my arms to feed her next.

_NPOV_

While I watched my mate feed our daughter I thought about the fact that while I was ecstatic about the birth of our son and daughter Alice Cullen was still out on the loose and now that we not only had one child but two I would have to beef up security on my family.

I knew there were other dangers then just Alice Cullen lurking about and my weakness was these three very important people in this one room with me and I knew if something we're to happen to either one of them I would go to the ends of the world to exact the revenge of the worst kind.

Once Bella was done feeding Sidney I asked her was she ready for Charlie and Meredith to come in and finally see the babies although Meredith helped deliver and checked them over that was just from a doctor's viewpoint not a relative.

I gently laid Shannon in Bella's other arm while I blurred out of the room to get Charlie and Meredith not wanting to be away from my mate or children too long.

"Alright Bell's let's see here give the babies over I think you've held them enough time for grandpa to start spoiling them. Goodness I can't believe it my little girl is a mom and I'm a grandpa all before I'm grey or bald. Who would have thought?"

We all laughed at Charlie as he took Shannon and Meredith held Sidney.

"I'm proud of you Bella and I know you will be an excellent mom." Charlie said sounding a little emotional.

"Dad please don't or you will make me cry and I feel like my emotions are worse now then when I was pregnant." Bella said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

I walked over to the bed and sat beside her while wrapping my arms around her giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead feeling all the love she had at this moment.

"Don't worry Bella that's completely normal your hormones will take a while before they are back to normal but if you feel a lot more sadder then normal let me know don't be afraid or ashamed to speak up it's the only way I will be able to help and know what's going on.

This wasn't a normal pregnancy and not only that we nearly lost you a few months ago things like that don't always go away on their own. Plus you will need to drink more of Klaus' blood at least three to four times a day to help you heal and keep your energy up. Since the babies are hybrids they will take a lot more out of you then an average human baby." Meredith said while gently rocking Sidney.

I could tell that Bella was a little worried but I knew that everything would be fine but I did however notice that she did seem a bit tired. I could also tell that she didn't want to rest but I knew it would be best.

"Why don't you get some rest love I'm sure Charlie and Meredith don't mind helping with the babies and Angela and Bekah will be back with my brothers soon and we will wake you if the babies get hungry again soon."

"I just don't want to miss anything important Nik."

"Well how about this we change their diapers and then we lay them down and then you get some rest OK. You have to rest especially since you are the one that will be feeding them. There are a lot of things I can do breast feeding however is not one of them."

"OK but do you guys promise to wake me up if and when necessary?"

"Yes of course love."

I knew she wouldn't rest until we promised but then again I expected nothing less.

* * *

_**So it seems like everyone was right I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think about the girl's name and before you say anything negative about the name keep in mind my daughter's middle name is Kaydence as well which I love and Sidney is a name dedicated to one of my favorite readers I hope you like it, you know who you are!**_

**_In the next chapter we check in to see what Alice is up to and how she feels about the birth of the twins._**

**_As always review and let me know what you think._**

**_Until next time..._**


	27. Family Pictures

_**Hey guys I'm so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter thanks so much for the amazing reviews you guys leave you have no idea how much it pushes me and keeps me going so thanks for that.**_

**_For those of you following Elijah's Mate I know a lot of you are not quite ready to see that story end but sad to say it's coming to a close as is this story. But don't worry I do have a few story ideas so just because some of your favorites are ending doesn't mean I'm done writing. _**

**_I've been thinking of doing a Damon/Bella pairing and another Klaus/Bella pairing is in the works but I would like to finish these two first before I start anything else so I don't overwork myself. _**

**_In the last chapter Bella and Klaus got a surprise which was another baby and some of you guys had mixed feelings on that and the babies names but hey it's OK._**

**_In this chapter we see how parenthood is going for the new parents._**

**_Read, review, and enjoy! _**

* * *

_BPOV_

I couldn't believe the twins are already a month old and I swear Nik never cease to amaze me as a father. Its like sometimes he knows when I'm starting to get overwhelmed and then he comes to my rescue whether it's to change one of the babies are to make sure I'm eating and resting enough.

I can also say that Sidney is definitely a daddy's girl and has her father completely wrapped around her little finger. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew he was the most dangerous and deadliest person in the world I would think he was just a smitten father.

Today we decided to do some family photos and go out to dinner for the first time. With the Alice threat looming over us I was a little nervous but Nik assured me that all would be fine and that extra protection.

"Do you think it will be best to wait until we get to the studio to change them into their outfits in case they have an accident of some sort on the way there they won't mess them up?" I asked Nik.

"Yes I think that's a good idea love and it might be a better idea to pack back up outfits just in case since we don't know what all backdrops they have that way the colors don't clash either." He stated.

While I got the rest of the babies things together Nik finished getting them dressed. Once we were ready we loaded the kids into their car seats and got in the car and drove into town to the photography studio.

Nik booked us for a few hours not quite sure if the babies would cooperate or not which I was praying they would.

Thankful things were going well and we managed to get some great shots of the kids so far and they even managed to get a few of them with the babies smiling which I loved.

"OK mom and dad time for you guys to join in on the fun." The photographer said.

Nik and I did some pictures alone with the twins and then of us together and then of us as a family. Towards the end of the session the babies started getting a little fussy which we expected, what I wasn't prepared for was Bekah and Angela showing up because they knew that this was meant to be just Nik and the kids and I but they just assured me they came to help out so that Non and I could finish taking some photos as a couple.

As the assistant was changing the backdrop the photographer brought a stool over so that I could sit down and she positioned Nik behind me.

I noticed Angela and Bekah looking at each other smiling brightly but thought nothing of it. Something else I noticed was that the assistant came and stood in front of me with a camera which I thought was strange until the photographer asked me to turn around and look at the new backdrop to see if I would like it.

When I turned around my mouth dropped open in surprise at what I saw.

_NPOV_

To say that I was nervous was an understatement I knew Bella wasn't expecting the surprise I had in store for her today at the studio but that's the thing about surprises especially seeing as how Sidney was a surprise as we only expected one baby but now had two.

When Bekah and Angela finally arrived my nerves quickly started to set in but the photographer and I managed to set things up fairly quickly without her turning around and what Bella didn't know was the assistant was also a photographer as well and I wanted shots from multiple angles and this was also being recorded.

I got into position so when they asked Bella to turn around to look at the backdrop she was completely shocked which was what I was going for.

The backdrop read Bella will you marry me? There was rose petals along the floor and I was down on one knee with a princess cut engagement ring in my hand that had a lazuli lapis stone in the center.

"Love I know we didn't do things the traditional way, but then I've never been the traditional type of guy either. However one thing I am certain of is the changes that you have brought into my life and all of them have made me a much better man.

I never saw myself as a father or husband or someone worthy or love and happiness and you have brought nothing but joy into my life so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked her hoping this was something she wanted.

I watched the different emotions play out on her face and saw the tears in her eyes as she smiled and said, "of course I will marry you I thought I would be your babies mama forever I've been waiting for you to propose. What took you so long?"

I quickly slid the ring on her finger standing up wrapping her in my arms kissing her. I could hear and see the flashes of the cameras going off and hear Rebekah and Angela cheering in the background but none of that mattered as I held my beautiful mate in my arms.

We did a few more shots this time engagement photos and then a few more with the babies. Since we still had to pick our favorite shots Bekah and Angela offered to take the babies home so Bella and I could have some alone time after we decided on the shots we wanted. I called a few hybrids to escort them back to the house and ordered them to stay there and not leave.

After going over all the different shits and choosing the ones we like it was late and we decided to stay in town for dinner so that we wouldn't have to travel to far and I promised Bella the me and her would celebrate one day this weekend.

While we ate dinner we made a few wedding plans and I was surprised that this is something Bella has been dreaming about for a while she was just scared that I wouldn't want it.

"Why didn't you ever tell me love?" I asked her curious as to why she never brought marriage up.

"Well to be honest Nik I thought you was OK with the fact that we were mates and that would be enough for you plus with the twins that was a surprise and I didn't want to run you off either.e Beside I was never the one for marriage but that all changed when I met you."

"Are you kidding me we can get married tomorrow of you want love I just thought you were content is all. It seems we need to learn to communicate more effectively huh?" I asked giving her my dimpled smile I knew turned her on.

"Yes and if you keep smiling at me like that I may just take you right here in this restaurant in front of everyone Mr. Mikaelson."

"Is that a threat or promise love?" I asked testing her.

"How about we get out of here and head home and I can show you just how much I love you."

"Bella love you seem to go get that it hasn't been six weeks quite yet and as much as I would love to make love to you I don't want to affect your healing in any way."

"Well you see Nik since you are a hybrid and have been giving me your blood regularly Meredith cleared me the other day and I was going to surprise you this weekend but since you managed to surprise me today I figured why wait. So what do you say or would you still like to wait a couple more weeks?"

Bella giggled as I quickly paid for dinner and we left before I actually did try to take her in a public setting. I imagine that would have been an interesting story that wouldn't have gone over well with her father or aunt for that matter.

When we got home Bella went to let Angela and Rebekah know that they were free to go. She also fed the babies and I got the ready for bed as she went to take a bath which is how our nights tend to go.

Once I was finished getting the twins ready for bed and down for the night I went into the bedroom to see Bella laying across the bed in one of the most sexiest negligees ever. It was black and left very little to the imagination.

I wasn't sure how long I would last but one thing for sure is I had all night to make up for the past month we had to wait.

I walked to the edge of the bed and Bella sat up "so it seems someone is a little over dressed here in this scenario." She said while pulling my shirt over my head and then undoing my pants.

I quickly grabbed her by the back of her head bringing her lips to mine kissing her passionately trying to remind myself that I would still have to be gentle seeing this was her first time since giving birth and I didn't want to hurt her.

However all thought and reason went out the window when she got my pants and underwear off me and started stroking me I nearly lost it. I quickly ripped the negligee off her and pushed her down on the bed climbing on top of her kissing every inch of her body I could touch.

Once I settled between her legs I reached between our bodies slowly inserting a finger between her most intimate area testing to see if she was ready for me and she was soaked. Removing my finger I slowly entered her taking my time savoring the moment before settling on a pace that was perfect for both of us.

Bella's hips met mine thrust for thrust and the she was nibbling along my neck and ear driving me crazy. I could feel her almost at her peak and knew she was almost there when she bit down on my neck like she usually does before she reaches completion and I quickly did the same flooding her.

It wasn't until we were sated that a thought came to mind.

"Bella, love please tell me you got on birth control?" I asked slightly panicked, although I wanted more children I wasn't ready for any so soon after Shannon and Sidney's birth.

"Yes, Nik Angela was able to create a potion because I wasn't sure if regular birth control would work with us or not s we're good." She said while smiling brightly.

I let out a breath of relief thankful that my mate was the responsible one on that end. I got up and went to the bathroom and ran some water so that Bella and I could enjoy a bath together.

When I came back into the room she was slowly drifting off to sleep. "Come on love you need to soak a little so you won't be to sore in the morning even with my blood in your system I still don't want to take any chances." I said while picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

When we settled into the tub Bella laid her head back against my chest and we both enjoyed our moment of peace and contentment. Not realizing the hell that was about to be unleashed at the hands of Alice Cullen.

* * *

_**So guys what do you think did you like the engagement yes, no, maybe so?**_

**_Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did want them to experience some peace and joy before the usual hell gets unleashed. _**

**_So what do you guys think Alice is up to and what do you think her problem is be sure to tell me your ideas._**

**_Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter._**

**_Until next time..._**


	28. An Enemy's Plans Revealed

_**Hey you guys I want to first thank everyone that followed, favored, or reviewed Elijah's Mate. I'm sad to see that story end but all good things must come to an end so new things can begin. **_

_**That being said if you haven't checked out my new story be sure to its titled Eternal Lovers and its a Twilight and Originals crossover featuring a Bella/Klaus pairing. My next story will be a Bella/Damon pairing or Bella/Kol pairing I'm not quite sure yet. Either way I won't work on it until this is finished.**_

_**So a lot of you have given some great guesses as to what Alice problem is and one of you gave me a great idea for this chapter. **_

_**Sit back relax, read, review and enjoy!**_

* * *

_KPOV_

I quickly got out of the bed as I heard Sidney crying so that I could go check on her before she woke Bella up. Shannon rarely cried unless he was hungry or needed to be changed Sidney tended to be a bit of a troublemaker which seeing as her arrival was unexpected I guess that gave her an excuse. Plus Bella said I've spoiled her.

I entered the nursery and walked over to Sidney's crib and gently picked her up. I quickly changed her and checked on Shannon who was also awake but he was just laying there quietly. I put Sidney in the crib and changed Shannon before setting him back in his crib before making my way downstairs to fix them both bottles.

Although Bella was breastfeeding I managed to talk her into pumping so that she could rest some nights and I would feed the kids for her so she wouldn't be to tired.

As I made my way back upstairs I heard my phone ringing and I knew whatever it was it wasn't good news, no one called this late unless it was an emergency.

By the time I made it to the room my phone had already woke Bella who answered.

"It's Maddox." She said sleepily handing me the phone. "Are the twins awake?"

"Yes love I was just about to fed them. Why don't you do it while I speak to Maddox and I will be in just as soon as I'm done talking to him." I told her not wanting to worry her.

She got up and put on her robe and grabbed the bottles from my hand to go feed the babies. I waited until she was out of hearing range before putting the phone to my ear.

"Yes, Maddox what is it?"

"The spirits have spoken Alice plans to make her move tomorrow. That's not the worse part though Klaus. She has built an army."

"Now Maddox you've played some crazy pranks in the past but this one is not funny."

"Klaus I'm serious I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"Alright so tell me how long before they strike and what do I need to do?"

"They strike tomorrow night and we will win its just a matter of keeping your mate and children safe. Although its at least 30 we have the manpower and enough witches to finish this effectively but remember Alice has visions and will see if you try to hide your mate and children. They are our first priority."

"Of course Bella and my children are our first priority and we already have a placed set aside to hide them until this is over just tell me what else we need to do. Where is the best place to cut her off at so she doesn't make it close to my mate and children?"

"Like I said its difficult to say because we are not even able to factor in her visions she could easily change her mind based on our decisions. The best bet is staying as close to the house as possible but not to close.

We also want to get as many hybrids nearby so they can protect your family with Bella and you being their sires they will protect them with their lives."

"Ok well alert my family and the others and in the meantime I'm going to break the news to Bella so we can prepare her and the kids hideout." I said disconnecting the phone call knowing Maddox would do as I asked.

I quickly made my way to the twins room standing in the doorway watching my beautiful mate feed our daughter knowing that one I told her Alice's plans she would be mad.

I just couldn't understand how a woman as beautiful, caring, loving and kindhearted as my beautiful mate have one of her best friends turn their back on her and then go as far as try killing her and our children. My Bella did not deserve this and although I knew we would be fine it didn't stop my heart from hurting for my mate.

I made my way over to our son's crib and lifted him gently into my arms and grabbed to other bottle on the end table between the rocking chairs and sat with him placing the bottle into his mouth gazing into his eyes so similar to my own.

"So are you going to finally tell me why Maddox called so late or do I need to call him myself. Before you answer know that I know when you are not always honest with me Nik."

I took in a deep breath and looked up into Bella's chocolate eyes. "Can we just enjoy this peaceful moment with our children and once we put them to bed I will tell you everything ok?"

"Fine just don't try to treat me with kiddie gloves or like a piece of china I won't break or crack under pressure."

I smiled at her "never said you would I know how unbelievably strong willed you are and quite durable if I so myself."

She then winked at me after giving me a sexy smirk "and don't you doubt it Mister."

After feeding and changing the twins we put them to bed and walked back to our bedroom and sat by the window to talk.

"Nik just spit it out already because the longer you take the more anxious I am getting."

"Ok sorry love I was just trying to find the right words but I guess there is no easy way to say this. Alice Cullen has built a newborn army and is coming for you and babies."

"When?" She asked calmly, a little to calmly.

"Tomorrow night but we both know that it can change because of her visions but there's no need to worry she will not harm one hair on you or the babies head's."

"Nik I want you to promise me that you will rip that bitch to shreds once and for all. If you don't end her I will get the biggest flamethrower or torch I can find and end set her ass on fire myself got it?"

"I give you my word that by this time tomorrow night Alice Cullen will be no more." I said looking into Bella's eyes with assurance."

"She better or I will find a few ways to make you suffer."

"Oh is that so?" I asked her giving her my famous dimpled smirk. "What did you have in mind in making me suffer?"

"I'm sure I could come up with a few things."

"Care to give me a sneak peek?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

I watched as she slowly stood making her way over to me and slowly taking her robe off teasing me and turning me on. Before her robe could hit the floor I had her back on the bed picking up where we left off before we finally succumbed to sleep hours before the sun rose dawning a new day and the the final day that Alice Cullen would ever walk this earth again.

* * *

_**I know its late but to be fair and honest real life is one big depressing mess right now. Just cannot keep positive right now but trying to keep my head above water and from drowning.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember regardless of however long it take between updates I will never abandon my stories. I will try to update Eternal Lovers asap I'm just not sure when.**_

_**Be sure to let me know what you think and what you would like to and I will do my best.**_

_**Someone did mention that my story doesn't follow a specific plot and that's kind of the point I like for my stuff to be as original as possible if that bothers you then feel free to find another story to read. Sorry my give a shit filter isn't working right now. Especially when all people do is constantly complain if you want a story written a certain way then write it no ones stopping you fanfiction is free. None of my stories have ever really followed the books movies or shows I just love playing with the characters.**_

**_Until next time whenever that maybe..._**


End file.
